Demon Dragon Romance
by Jellal-kun
Summary: Dia tidak tau masa lalu-nya, dan hanya menganggap diri-nya sebagai manusia, hingga dia dibangkit-kan kembali menjadi Iblis Clan Gremory ketika dia mati. Tapi tidak ada yang tau, termasuk diri-nya sendiri, kalau dia mempunyai kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa.
1. Chapter 1: Kebangkitan

**Disclamer:  
Naruto: Masashi Kshimoti  
HighSchool DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Naruto and High School DxD: Demon Dragon Romance**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Demon, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Supernatural**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: [Naruto x Rias]**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, OC, OOC, StrongNaru!**

**.**

_Summary: Dia tidak tau masa lalu-nya, dan hanya mengang__g__ap diri-nya sebagai manusia, hingga dia dibangkit-kan kembali menjadi Iblis Clan Gremory ketika dia mati. Tapi tidak__ ada__ yang tau, termasuk diri-nya sendiri, kalau dia mempunyai kemampuan yang __sangat luar biasa._

_._

_**Chapter 1: Kebangkitan**_

_**.**_

Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda berambut blonde dengan gaya spike, bermata biru saffir, duduk ditepi ranjang tempat tidur-nya. "Huh..." Naruto menghela nafas pelan, mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa-nya belakangan ini. Naruto bukan-lah manusia, dia hanya-lah Iblis yang direngkarnasi oleh Rias Gremory, gadis yang dia panggil Boucho.

Naruto sebagai salah satu pelayan, dari Rias, sangat menghormati-nya, tapi Naruto tidak tau kenapa, Boucho-nya selalu bersikap buruk pada-nya. Apa dia pernah berbuat salah? Atau dia pernah membuat hati Boucho-nya terluka? Entah Naruto sendiri tidak tau.

Memikir-kan itu semua membuat Naruto pusing sendiri. Berdiri dari tepi ranjang, Naruto menggambil handuk-nya, yang tersangkut didekat pintu kamar-nya, dan segera bergegas mandi, untuk berangkat sekolah.

Naruto adalah murid laki-laki di _Kuoh Gakuen_. Dia tidak populer, dan dia juga dia pintar, dia hanya-lah murid biasa, walau-pun sesungguh dia Iblis. Naruto sendiri tidak tau, kenapa dia direngkarnasi menjadi Iblis oleh Boucho-nya, padahal seharus-nya Boucho-nya tau bukan, kalau Naruto hanya-lah manusia normal, yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan khusus apa-pun.

**OoOoOoO**

Kaki-nya terus melangkah di halaman Sekolah, dengan pandangan tenang. Dia tidak seperti Kiba Yuuto, yang meruapakan _Casanova Kuoh Gakuen_, yang selalu menadapat tatapan berbinar dari setiap wanita, tapi Naruto juga beruntung, karena tidak seperti _Trio Pervert_, yang selalu mendapat tatapan menjijikan dari para gadis.

"_Hidup normal seperti biasa-nya."_ guman Naruto pelan. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia sebagai Iblis, tidak mempunyai hidup yang penuh pertarungan, seperti salah dua sahabat-nya, Hyoudou Issei, dan Kiba Yuuto.

Insiden di Gereja, saat mencoba menyelamat-kan Asia Argento, sudah dilewati-nya, dan sekarang dia akan dihadapi oleh Insiden Raiting Game, melawan salah satu Iblis Bangsawan, tapi Naruto yakin, dia tidak akan ikut, karena Boucho-nya tidak akan pernah mengajak diri-nya yang lemah, dan tidak bisa bertarung, seperti sebuah sampah.

Duduk dibangku-nya, Naruto melirik sekilas, bangku milik Boucho-nya yang kosong. Naruto tau, Boucho-nya tidak akan hadir selama 1 minggu penuh, mengingat mereka semua, anggota _Club Occult Research_, atau bisa dibilang seluruh Perage Rias, kecuali Naruto sedang menjalani latihan, disalah satu tempat milik _Clan Gremory_.

Srek!

Lamunan Naruto buyar, ketika seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas-nya, yang tadi ramai menjadi sunyi, karena kedatangan Sensei mereka.

"_Baik-lah anak-anak, kita akan mulai pembelajaran sekarang!"_

**OoOoOoO**

"Kiba.." Hyoudou Issei, pemuda berambut coklat, yang meruapakan sahabat Naruto, dan salah satu Perage Rias, yang mengkonsumsi 7 Pawn, dan pemegang Sacred Gear, _**[Boosted Gear]**_, berjalan menghampiri pemuda light-blonde, yang duduk ditepi kolam renang.

"Hmm... ada apa Issei-kun?" tanya Kiba Yuuto, _Casanova Kuoh Gakuen_, yang juga sahabat Naruto, sama seperti Issei, serta salah satu Perage Rias yang mengkonsumsi 1 Knight, dan pemegang Sacred Gear, _**[Sword Birth]**_.

Issei duduk di tepi kolam, dengan memandang sendu kedepatan. "Aku sedikit kasihan dengan Naruto, yang tidak diajak kemari." Jawab Issei. Issei sangat peduli pada rekan-nya yang satu itu, walau-pun tidak bisa apa-apa, bahkan bisa dikata-kan lebih lemah dari Asia, tapi Issei tetap peduli, karena teman, selalu melindungi teman-nya.

Kiba tersenyum kecil. "Begitu-pun aku Issei-kun. Sebelum kau direngkarnasi menjadi Iblis oleh Boucho, Naruto adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan ku. Dia selalu memberi ku saran untuk setiap teknik-teknik baru yang ku ciptakan, walau-pun dia tidak bisa bermain pedang, atau menggunakan Sihir, tapi dia bisa memberi saran untuk gerakan yang membuat teknik itu menjadi sempurna. Sebagai sahabat-nya, aku sangat menghormati Naruto." balas Kiba, dengan menatap langit.

"Sungguh? Aku tidak tau Naruto bisa seperti itu. Boucho berkata Naruto hanya-lah Iblis yang tidak bisa apa-apa." Ujar Issei terkejut, mendengar kalimat yang dilontar-kan oleh Knight dari Boucho-nya itu. Issei sudah bebarapa bulan menjadi Perage dari Rias, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tau, kalau Naruto bisa berbuat seperti itu.

"Karena memang Bucho tidak tau. Aku selalu merahasia-kan ini dari Boucho. Tapi aku tidak tau itu kenapa, seperti-nya aku hanya ingin merahasia-kan saja. Mungkin kalau Naruto ada disini, dia bisa memberi bebarapa nasihat untuk mu Issei-kun." balas Kiba. Sebagai salah satu orang yang menghormati Naruto, Kiba seharus-nya memberitau kalau Naruto bukan-lah Iblis yang tidak berguna pada Boucho, tapi entah kenapa bibir Kiba selalu terkunci setiap dia ingin mengatakan-nya.

Issei tersenyum. "Seandai-nya dia ada disini, pasti latihan ini terasa lebih menyenang-kan dari biasa-nya." ujar Issei.

**OoOoOoO**

"Koneko-chan!" Asia Argento, gadis berambut blonde, yang dulu seorang birawati Gereja, tapi sekarang telah menjadi Iblis dari _Clan Gremory_, setelah direngkarnasi menjadi Iblis oleh Rias. Memanggil, salah satu teman dekat-nya, Koneko Toujou.

"Ada apa, Senpai?" tanya Koneko, gadis loli berambut putih, yang selalu menampakan wajah datar, yang sedang memakan cemilan manis.

Asia memandang cemas Koneko. "Ada Naruto-san baik-baik saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Boucho?" tanya Asia kawatir. Sebagai salah satu teman dari Naruto, Asia merasa kawatir dengan pemuda itu, karena mau dilihat dari segi mana-pun, Boucho-nya, selalu berperilaku buruk pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau." balas Koneko datar, dan memakan gigitan terakhir dari cemilan. "Tapi menurut ku, Boucho hanya kawatir terhadap Naruto-Senpai. Kalau Boucho memang tidak peduli dengan Naruto-Senpai, seharus-nya, Boucho bisa menyuruh-nya untuk membasmi Iblis liar yang saat ini sangat banyak yang bersembunyi di kota Kuoh." Lanjut Koneko datar.

Asia tersenyum senang. "Benar juga. Tapi semoga itu bukan hanya asumsi mu saja." Ujar Asia.

"Semoga." Balas Koneko.

**OoOoOoO**

"_Dimana ini?"_

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihat didepan-nya. Pemandangan yang berupa susunan balok, yang dijadikan satu, tapi dengan tinggi yang berbeda-beda. _**"Dimana aku? Kenapa aku ada ditempat seperti ini. Terakhir aku ingat, aku sedang tidur di atap sekolah."**_ Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"_Selamat datang, Naruto Uzumaki."_

Mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Naruto melihat sosok yang sangat mirip dengan-nya, tapi memiliki rambut berwarna perak, dan pupil mata kanan-nya tidak berbentuk lingkaran, melanikan lingkaran sihir berwarna emas, dengan gambar pintagram ditengah-nya.

"Si-siapa kau? Dan kau mengenali ku?" tanya Naruto, dengan malangkah-kan kaki-nya mundur. Naruto takut, melihat sosok didepan-nya, dia hanyalah Iblis yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan apa-pun layak-nya manusia, tentu saja dia takut melihat sosok yang cukup mengeri-kan didepan-nya.

"_Aku? Aku adalah diri mu yang lain."_

**OoOoOoO**

Rias Gremory, gadis Iblis berambut merah, yang merupakan, King dari Naruto, Issei, Kiba, Asia, dan Koneko, serta adik dari Sirzechs Gremory, sang Maou Lucifer, _Four_ _Demon King Underworld_, duduk disebuah sofa, yang ditemani oleh Quen-nya, Akeno Himejima.

"Rias aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada mu." Ujar Akeno, gadis berambut dark-blue, dengan gaya ponytail, yang duduk disamping Rias.

"Apa itu?" balas Rias, tanpa mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, dari papan catur didepan-nya. Dari nada yang dikeluar-kan Akeno, Rias menduga, kalau Akeno, akan membicar-kan masalah yang cukup serius, karena tidak seperti biasa-nya, Akeno berbicara, dengan nada yang cukup tajam seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan sahabat, sekaligus, Boucho-nya, bisa-bisa-nya, Rias mengabai-kan Naruto, yang juga salah satu Perage-nya. Akeno tau, Naruto itu lemah, tapi setidak-nya, Rias mengajak Naruto juga ketempat ini, karena mau bagaimana-pun, Naruto juga salah satu dari mereka bukan.

"Untuk apa aku mengajak-nya? dia hanya-lah Pawn yang berjumlah 1. Dia tidak mempunyai kemampuan apa-apa. Memang aku akui, dia ahli dalam bidang strategi, tapi tetap saja, dia tidak terlalu berguna. Strategi yang dia buat juga tidak terlalu akurat." Jawab Rias santai. Rias sungguh tidak mengerti, baik itu Akeno, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, atau Asia semua-nya terlalu peduli pada Naruto, padahal jelas-jelas, Naruto itu tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau merengkarnasi-nya?" tanya Akeno, yang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Rias. Kalau Rias tau, Naruto itu lemah, seharus-nya, dia tau dari awal bukan? Tapi kenapa dia tetap merengkarnasi-nya? entah-lah Akeno sama sekali tidak tau.

"Aku pikir dia berguna. Mengingat Perage Raiser, banyak Pawn yang berjumlah 1, dan memiliki bakat disalah satu bidang, seperti Kendo, atau semacam-nya, jadi aku pikir Naruto juga akan seperti itu, tapi ternyata tidak." Jawab Rias. _"Check Mate."_ Guman Rias, ketika tangan-nya, memajukan satu Pawn, di papan catur didepan-nya.

"Rias kau tau, aku sangat kecewa pada mu. Saat pertama kali kau merengkarnasi ku, kau bilang,_ Clan Gremory_, selalu menganggap Perage-nya sebagai keluarga, tapi ternyata aku salah, kau memperlakukan Naruto-kun, bahkan lebih buruk dari seorang budak." Balas Akeno dengan nada kecewa, dan pergi meninggal Rias, yang hanya berkespresi datar.

"_**Lebih buruk dari budak? Apa itu benar, Onii-sama?"**_ batin Rias.

**OoOoOoO**

"Apa maksud mu dengan diri ku yang lain?" Naruto menatap bingung sosok didepan-nya. Apa maksud-nya dengan diri ku yang lain? Apa dia mempunyai dua jiwa, atau ada orang lain yang memiliki nama, dan bentuk wajah yang sama? Entah Naruto tidak tau sama sekali.

"_Huh, otak jenius mu rupa-nya telah beku dimakan waktu ya?"_ sosok didepan-nya tersenyum. _"Karena nama mu Naruto Uzumaki, maka nama ku, Menma Uzumaki_." Ujar orang didepan-nya tenang.

"Apa maksud mu dengan karena nama ku? Jangan kata-kan kalau kau belum mempunyai nama." Ujar Naruto terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang sudah seusia diri-nya tapi tidak memiliki nama. Mungkin kalau hilang ingatan, Naruto masih bisa mengerti, tapi jika dilihat dengan teliti, orang didepan-nya sama sekali tidak terlihat, seperti orang yang hilang ingatan.

"_Ya begitu-lah. Aku-kan sudah kata-kan, kalau aku adalah diri mu yang lain. Mungkin lebih tepat-nya, sumber kekuatan mu, yang kau segel, dan membentuk diri ku."_ Ujar orang yang mengaku Menma dengan tenang. _"Dan sebelum kau bertanya siapa aku, kau bertanya dimana ini-kan?..." _Naruto mengangguk kecil. _"...ini adalah alam bawah sadar mu. Sebenar-nya aku tidak mau membawa mu kemari karena itu melanggar janji ku pada mu, tapi karena seperti-nya keadaan menjadi terdesak, mau tidak mau, aku menarik mu kemari."_ Jawab Menma tenang.

"Apa maksud mu keadaan terdesak, dan aku juga belum paham, dengan penjelasan mu." Ujar Naruto, yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diberikan sosok pemuda berambut perak didepan-nya.

"_Akan aku mulai dari yang awal. Apa kau menganggap diri mu manusia saat sebelum menjadi Iblis?"_

"Tentu saja, aku sangat yakin kalau aku manusia." Jawab Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan. Selain manusia memang ada, mahluk yang tidak memiliki kemampuan Special? Tidak bukan. Itu sudah menjelas-kan kalau Naruto adalah manusia, itu-lah menurut pikiran Naruto.

"_Kedua, apa kau tidak merasa aneh, ketika kau sudah direngkarnasi tapi tidak bisa memakai Sihir apa-pun?"_

"Entah aku tidak tau." jawab Naruto menunduk. Sebagai manusia normal, yang dirubah menjadi Iblis, seharus-nya dia bisa menggunakan kemampuan Sihir bukan? Seperti Kiba, atau Asia. Walau-pun mereka mempunyai Sacred Gear, tapi mereka tidak bisa menggunakan Sihir saat masih menjadi manusia bukan? Jadi kenapa Naruto tidak bisa? Entah Naruo tidak tau, memikirkan itu membuat kepala Naruto ingin pecah.

"_Ketiga dan terakhir, apa kau tidak merasa kalau kau mempunyai hubungan yang erat dengan Gadis Crimson itu? walau-pun kau diperlakukan buruk selama ini, tapi kau tidak bisa menjauh bukan?"_

"Hmmm..." Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Entah aku sendiri tidak tau, kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi jauh dari Boucho. Saat Boucho pergi aku merasa seperti aku kesepian, ditengah-tengah laut." Lanjut Naruto pelan.

"Akan aku beritau. Pertama, kalau kau menggap manusia, maka kau salah. Kau adalah Naga, salah satu dari 7 Naga yang mempunyai wujud manusia..."

"Na-Naga. Itu mustahil. Aku sangat yakin kalau aku manusia." Potong Naruto cepat, dengan rasa terkejut, yang melebihi keterkejutan, ketika dia baru dibangkit-kan kembali menjadi Iblis.

"_Apa kau punya ingatan masa lalu? Apa kau tau siapa orang tua mu?"_

Naruto menggeleng kecil. "Tu-tunggu dulu, kalau aku Naga, kenapa aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan Sihir satu-pun?" wajah Naruto terangkat, dengan menatap kedua mata Menma, yang berbeda.

"_Kau menyengel kekuatan mu sendiri, termasuk ingatan mu dimasa lalu. Dan wujud mu yang saat ini bukan-lah bukan-lah wujud asli mu. Wujud asli mu, jauh lebih tampan, dan mengerikan."_

"Apa maksud mu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Naruto memegang kepala-nya, yang rasa-nya seperti mau meledak.

"_Lebih baik aku langsung tunjukan pada mu."_ Menma mengehla nafas pelan. _"Kemari-lah, akan aku buka salah satu segel, yang menyegel kemampuan mu."_ Ujar Menma tenang.

"Tidak."

"_Sudah aku bilang kemari, atau aku yang akan kesana."_ Balas Menma tenang. Dengan ragu-ragu, Naruto menghampiri Menma. _"Bersiap-lah, Naruto!"_

_**[Seal Open: Golden Fire]**_

Naruto terkejut bukan main, ketika, Menma memegang wajah-nya dibagian kanan. Tubuh-nya serasa terbakar sebuah api, tapi tidak panas seperti api pada umum-nya. _**"Rasa-nya hangat."**_ Batin Naruto, yang merasa nyaman.

"_Aku tau apa yang kau pikir-kan, Naruto."_ ujar Menma tenang, dan menjauh-kan tangan-nya dari wajah Naruto. _"Yang ku__ buka __tadi, adalah salah satu Sihir mu. Dan jangan menganggap kalau aku buka segel itu, kau akan langsung Overpower seperti Sekiryuutei Mesum itu. kau harus banyak berlatih, terlebih lagi, tubuh mu yang sekarang tidak akan mampu menahan kekuatan mu sendiri yang sungguh luar biasa, maka dari itu, aku hanya membuka ¼ kekuatan mu saja, mungkin hanya segini yang mampu __di tahan tubuh mu saat ini.__"_ Jelas Menma tenang.

"Dengan ini aku pasti dapat membantu Boucho, melawan Burung Brengsek itu." ujar Naruto merasa yakin dengan kemampuan-nya, yang baru saja dia dapat.

"_Jika kau ingin membantu Gadis Crimson itu, besiap-lah melewati Penyiksaan mu, Naruto Uzumaki."_

Glek!

Naruto menelan ludah-nya susah payah, melihat seringai, yang sangat mengeri-kan dari sosok didepan-nya. "Tu-tunggu dulu..." Naruto teringai sesuatu, yang belum dijelas-kan Menma. "Apa maksud pertanyaan terakhir mu?" tanya Naruto.

"_Souka jadi kau benar-benar ingin tau. Singkat-nya, gadis Crimson itu, adalah rengkarnasi dari seseorang. Dari jika kau mau tau rengkarnasi dari siapa, kau harus mencari-nya sendiri, serta jangan lupa Quen-nya, dia juga salah satu dari rengkarnasi orang yang dekat dengan mu."_ Naruto mengangguk kecil tanda dia mengerti. _"Otak jenius mu seperti-nya sudah __mulai men__cair ya."_ Menma tersenyum kecil. _"Kita latihan sekarang, oh ya aku lupa memberi tau mu, dibawah alam sadar mu, 1 menit sama seperti 30 menit, jadi jika kau berlatih disini, itu akan lebih menghemat waktu, dan jika kau tidak suka dengan suasana ini..."_

Clek!

Menma menjenti-kan jari-nya, dan suasana sekitar mereka berubah di ruanf Club Occult Research. _"...aku juga bisa mengganti tempat latihan kita."_ Lanjut Menma. _"Apa kau akan bertambah semangat kalau melihat ini._.."

Clek!

Suasana mereka berganti lagi, di sebuah kamar mandi besar, dengan Rias, Akeno, Asia, dan Koneko, sedang mandi bersama-sama. _"Bagaimana, ini Real lho, ditempat mereka sekarang sedang berlibur, tapi karena kita berbeda alam, jadi mereka tidak menyadari-nya kalau kita sedang bersama mereka.__ Serta jangan lupa dengan perbedaan waktu kita dan mereka, yang membuat setiap gerakan mereka melambat.__"_ goda Menma.

"Tidak, tidak, lebih baik ruang Club, ini..." Naruto melihat kearah Boucho-nya, darah segar mengalir pelan, dari hidung mancung-nya. "...terlalu vulgar." Lanjut Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa lagi, karena melihat Oppai dari dua Onee-sama-nya, bergoyang-goyang didepan-nya dengan slow motion.

"_Akan aku beri tau, kau tidak akan bisa menyentuh apa-pun. Kita ini seperti hantu, singkat-nya jiwa mu sedang ku bawa jalan-__jalan__."_ Ujar Menma. _"Baiklah, waktu-nya kita serius..."_

Clek!

Suasana mereka berganti lagi menjadi disebuah pegunungan, dengan rumput-rumput yang terawat disekitar mereka. _"Akan aku beri tau, api mu memang terasa hangat jika bersentuhan dengan mu, atau orang yang kau kehendaki untuk tidak melukai-nya, tapi bagi orang yang kau lawan, atau yang kau __anggap __musuh, api itu, akan lebih panas dari Api hitam Amaterasu."_ Jelas Menma. _"Sekarang kau push up 300 kali, Sit up 300 kali, back uo 300 kali, dan lari mengelili jalur yang sudah sudah ditandai sebanyak 500 kali."_

**OoOoOoO**

"Boucho!"

Rias yang tengah memakai handuk-nya, mengalih-kan pandangan-nya kesisi lain, dan menatap Quen-nya, yang memanggil-nya. "Ada apa Akeno?" tanya Rias santai.

"Kau ingin kemana? Tumben sekali kau mandi secepat ini." Ujar Akeno yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap Boucho-nya. Di ruang Club, biasa-nya, Boucho-nya, akan menghabis-kan waktu 30 menit, atau bahkan lebih, untuk mandi, tapi sekarang, 10 menit saja belum sampai, entah pikiran apa yang meracuni Rias, Akeno tidak tau.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat, Akeno-Senpai." Koneko mengangguk kecil. "Kau tidak seperti biasa-nya Boucho." Ujar Koneko datar.

Rias menggeleng kecil. "Maaf telah membuat kalian kawatir. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa, seperti ada yang sedang mengintip kita saja." Ujar Rias tersenyum kecil. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Rias merasa diri-nya sedang diperhati-kan oleh orang lain, tapi Rias tidak tau siapa, karena Issei dan Kiba, untuk saat ini, tidak mungkin mereka mengintip.

"Mengintip? Issei-kah? Seperti-nya tidak mungin, dia sedang latihan bersama Kiba, jadi siapa?" balas Akeno menatap Boucho-nya bingung. Akeno sih tidak terlalu keberatan jika tubuh-nya dilihat orang lain, asal-kan orang itu tidak melihat bagian bawah-nya, hanya sebatas dada, bagi Akeno tidak masalah.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Rias melangkah-kan kaki-nya keluar. "Sebaik-nya, kalian cepat kembali juga. Aku takut kalian kenapa-kenapa." Ujar Rias yang menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"_**Ada apa dengan Boucho? Dia tidak seperti biasa-nya."**_ batin Akeno bingung.

**OoOoOoO**

"Huh...huh...huh..." Naruto mengatur nafas-nya. "Kau mau membuat ku mati?" ujar Naruto, dengan menatap tajam, sosok pria berambut perak didepan-nya.

"_Kau tidak akan bisa mati disini, Naruto. Terlebih lagi, ini menghemat waktu bukan? Apa kau merasakan beberapa anggota tubuh mu sudah berkembang?"_ tanya Menma tenang.

"Mungkin. Tapi apa ini juga berlaku didunia nyata? Ini-kan alam bawah sadar?" tanya Naruto bingung. Alam bawah sadar, dan dunia nyata berbeda bukan? Alam bawah sadar, sama seperti alam lain, atau singkat-nya, dunia roh, dunia yang tidak bisa menyentuh apa-pun, sedang-kan dunia nyata kebalikan daro alam bawah sadar.

"_Tentu saja tidak."_

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyruh ku lari hah?" ujar Naruto kesal dengan Menma. Untuk apa dia menyuruh Naruto lari, push up, sit up, back up, dan sebagai-nya, kalau tubuh-nya tidak berkembang.

"_Hanya untuk pemanasan. Apa kau pikir Roh tidak butuh pemanasan? Tentu saja butuh bukan."_

"Kau ini Roh yang aneh, Menma." Komentar Naruto pasrah, dengan kelakukan konyol Menma, terlebih lagi dia berbicara yang anek-aneh dengan nada datar dan tenang, membuat-nya jadi semakin aneh, bagi Naruto.

"_Arigato."_

"Itu bukan pujian..." ujar Naruto. "Lalu sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"_Kita akan berlatih Sihir, alasan ku menyuruh mu lakukan latihan fisik, adalah agar kau bisa mengguna-kan Sihir mu itu, tapi jika didunia nyata tentu saja belum bisa, tubuh mu yang sekarang masih terlalu lemah untuk menggendali-kan kekuatan tersebut, jadi kalau kau benar-benar ingin menyelamat-kan gadis Crimson itu, kau latihan fisik didunia nyata, dan latihan teknik Sihir dialam bawah sadar mu, apa kau mengerti?" _tanya Menma tenang.

"Aku mengerti. Singkat-nya, kau akan mengajari ku teknik Sihir, sedangkan aku juga latihan diduia nyata untuk memperkuat tubuh ku, agar mampu menompang kekuatan tersebut. Apa aku salah?" tanya Naruto, dengan menatap Menma yakin.

Menma tersenyum kecil. _"Otak jenius mu, seperti-nya sudah mulai cair." _Ujar Menma. _"Kalau begitu kita latihan sekarang, dan nikmati penderitaan mu, Naruto."_

**OoOoOoO**

"Ternyata kau disini, pirang bodoh." Souna Sitri, gadis bertubuh kecil, yang mempunyai rambut pendek, dengan poni rata didahi-nya, memakai kacamata, menghampiri Naruto yang tengah tiduran diatap sekolah. "Naruto, bangun, atau aku akan menyeret mu ke kelas." Ujar Sona tegas, tapi tidak reaksi apa-pun yang ditunjukan pemuda blonde itu.

Berjongkok didepan Naruto, Sona kembali mencoba membangun-kan pemuda blonde itu, tapi tidak reaksi apa-pun. "Tidak ada jalan lain..."

.

"_Naruto, seperti-nya ada yang memanggil mu."_

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto, dengan menatap sosok Menma, yang masih mengamati-nya latihan.

"_Lihat itu."_ Menma menunjuk sebuah layar, tidak lebih tepat penglihatan dunia nyata, dan disana terdapat Sona yang mencoba membangun-kan Naruto berulang kali.

"Ah Kaicho..." Naruto tersadar. "Seperti waktu istirahat sudah selesai, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Nanti malam aku akan mampir kembali." Ujar Naruto.

"_Hn. Jangan lupa seperti yang aku kata-kan, latihan didunia nyata untuk memperkuat fisik mu, agar mampu menopang kekuatan yang baru saja aku buka, dan kau pelajari, jika tidak, kekuatan mu tidak akan terkontrol."_ Ujar Menma mencoba mengingat-kan diri-nya yang lain.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lupa itu..." Naruto melambai-kan tangan-nya. "Jaa ne." Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Menma .

.

Plak!

"Ittaaai." Naruto berteriak keras ketika Souna dengan keras-nya menampar pipi Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kaicho?" tanya Naruto menatap tajam, gadis Iblis disamping-nya, yang berwajah datar.

"Tentu saja membangun-kan mu. Kau tau ini sudah waktu-nya masuk. Sekarang kembali ke-kelas mu, atau aku akan menyeret mu." Ujar Souna tegas. Sudah puluhan kali, Souna memperingat-kan Naruto, tapi tetap saja, Naruto terus mengulangi perbuatan-nya, ketiduaran diatap sekolah.

"Hn, Kaicho." Balas Naruto yang pergi meninggal-kan atap sekolah, dengan Souna mengikuti-nya dari belakang.

**OoOoOoO**

Rias memandang langit malam, dengan pandangan sendu. Entah apa yang membuat dia ingin memandang langit, dia sendiri tidak tau, tapi yang jelas dia tau, perasaan-nya kali ini bercampur aduk, kawatir, sedih, bingung, dan sebagai-nya.

"Boucho!"

Memaling-kan wajah-nya, Rias menatap pemuda yang dijuluki Sekiryuutei, datang menghampiri-nya, dengan wajah datar. "Ada apa Ise?" tanya Rias tersenyum.

"Pakai ini." Ise melempar-kan jaket-nya pada Rias. "Guna-kan itu untuk menutupi tubuh mu, pakaian yang kau guna-kan sedikit transparan Boucho." Ujar Isse menghampiri Boucho-nya.

Rias menangkap jaket yang diberi-kan Issei. "Ada apa dengan mu Ise? Tidak seperti biasa-nya. apa kau sudah tidak tertarik dengan Oppai ku?" tanya Rias penasaran dengan tingkah Pawn-nya, yang aneh, karena biasa-nya, dia akan semangat, kalau melihat hal-hal ecchi.

Issei memberhenti-kan langkah-nya didepan Boucho-nya. "Seperti yang kau tau aku sangat tertarik dengan Oppai, terlebih lagi jika Oppai mu Boucho. Tapi aku tidak ingin menghianati sahabat ku sendiri, dia sudah lebih dulu mencintai mu dibanding aku. Aku yakin Boucho juga mencintai-nya, tapi Boucho kurang peka terhadap perasaan sendiri." Jawan Issei santai.

"Apa maksud mu Issei aku tidak mengerti?" ujar Rias yang sama sekali dengan perkataan Pawn-nya, yang tidak seperti biasa-nya, karena Pawn-nya, biasa-nya bertingkah bodoh, dan mesum, dan kini justru sebalik-nya.

"Singkat-nya aku sudah tertarik dengan mu Boucho, karena ada sahbat ku yang jauh lebih pantas untuk melindungi mu. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mengalah-kan si Raiser itu untuk-nya, dan juga diri mu. Hal pertama yang tidak kau sadari adalah, kenapa aku menolak saat kau menawar-kan keperawanan mu pada ku? Itu karena aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan mu." Ujar Issei tenang. Menyungging-kan sebuah senyum Issei melambai-kan tangan-nya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Boucho, dan jangan lupa tidur untuk mempersiap-kan diri beberapa hari lagi." Pamit Issei yang pergi kekamar-nya.

Menghilang dari pandangan-nya, Rias kembali memandang langit . _**"Siapa yang dimaksud Issei?"**_ batin Rias.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

_**AuthorNote**_: Kali ini saya kembali membuat fic baru crossover, dengan anime Naruto and Highschool DxD. Saya juga bingung setan apa yang merasuki saya sehingga membuat fic gaje ini, tapi apa boleh buat, mumpung lagi ide, saya buat aja,

.

Naruto disini tidak langsung saya buat Overpower. Naruto akan kuat secara bertahap, karena tidak mungkin-kan orang yang baru saja membangkit-kan kekuatan masa lalu-nya, dapat langsung Overpower.

Dan disini saya buat Romance yang dari awal memang sudah saling mencintai. Naruto mencintai Rias dan sebalik-nya, tapi Rias tidak menyadari perasaan itu, kalau Naruto sudah menyadari-nya dari awal, makan-nya, dia tidak menjadi Dark, dan hanya memiliki saya tujuan, melindungi Rias, dan teman-teman-nya, dari segala macam bahaya.

Lalu jika ada yang bertanya Menma itu siapa? Menma adalah kumpulan energy Sihir Naruto yang tersegel, dan menjadikan-nya sosok Menma. Dan jika kalau seluruh segel-nya telah terbuka, otomatis Menma akan menghilang, dan wujud sebnar-nya dari Naruto akan keluar.

Issei disini saya buat tidak terlalu mesum, tapi juga tetap mesum, kecuali pada Boucho-nya, dan Akeno.

.

**Profile Naruto:**

Nama: Naruto Uzumaki  
Ras: Dragon, Demon.  
Umur: 400+  
Magic: _**Golden Fire**_, ?  
Magic Technique: ?  
Senjata: _**Kunai Magic Current Star**_

**Naruto Skill Statistc (Sementara):**

Kemampuan Fisik: 7/10  
Teknik Sihir: 7/10  
Kekuatan Mental: 9/10  
Kapasitas Energy Sihir: 8/10  
Keahlian Senjata: 8/10

.

Mohon Review.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Dai-Tenshi teman lama

**Disclamer:  
Naruto: Masashi Kshimoti  
HighSchool DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Naruto and High School DxD: Demon Dragon Romance**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Demon, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Supernatural**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: [Naruto x Rias x Akeno x MiniHarem]**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, OC, OOC, StrongNaru!**

**.**

_Summary: Dia tidak tau masa lalu-nya, dan hanya mengangap diri-nya sebagai manusia, hingga dia dibangkit-kan kembali menjadi Iblis Clan Gremory ketika dia mati. Tapi tidak yang tau, termasuk diri-nya sendiri, kalau dia mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih dari kata Special._

_._

_**Chapter **__**2**__**: **__**Dai-Tenshi teman lama yang mencintai ku**_

_**.**_

Naruto berdiri dengan tenang disebuah hutan, dengan mata terpejam. Saat ini dia sedang latihan Sihir didunia nyata, alasan dia latihan didunia nyata, untuk mengathui apa-kah dia mampu mengeluar-kan teknik Sihir tingkat tinggi tanpa kehilangan kontrol, atau setidak-nya, tidak terlalu bayak mengeluar-kan energy Sihir karena kondisi tubuh-nya sangat berbeda baik didunia nyata atau alam bawah sadar-nya.

Sebuah lingkaran Sihir berwarna emas, dengan lambang _Clan Gremory_, muncul dibawah kaki Naruto. Api emas yang muncul dari pinggiran lingkaran Sihir tersebut, perlahan-lahan api emas itu mengitari Naruto. Merentang-kan tangan-nya kedepan, api yang mengitari Naruto berkumpul didepan tangan Naruto, dan membentuk sebuah bola api yang cukup padat.

Membuka mata-nya dengan tajam, Naruto menembakan bola api didepan tangan-nya ke pohon-pohon yang ada didepan-nya.

_**[Golden Fire Destruction]**_

Duuaaarrr!

Pohon-pohon didepan Naruto terbakar hangus menjadi abu dalam sekejab, bahkan sampai mencipta-kan sebuah kawah berdiameter 4m, dan tinggi 3m. Memang tidak terlalu kuat jika dibandingkan dengan _Power of Destruction_ milik Boucho-nya yang mampu menghabisi musuh-nya tanpa menyisah-kan debu satu-pun, tapi ini perkembangan yang bagus mengingat dia baru saja membangkit-kan kekuatan tersegel-nya.

"**Serangan yang bagus Naruto."** ujar Menma melalui pikiran Naruto. **"Aku tidak percaya kau dapat berkembang sepesat itu."** lanjut Menma. Tentu saja setiap mahluk hidup, baik itu orang, hewan, Iblis, Dai-Tenshi, atau Malaikat sekali-pun tidak akan ada percaya, seseorang yang baru bisa memakai Sihir dalam waktu 3 hari sudah dapat membakar pohon menjadi abu dalam waktu beberapa detik, walau-pun dengan skla yang kecil.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Naruto mengatur nafas-nya yang sangat kelelahan. "Tapi itu sungguh menyiksa tubuh ku. Tubuh ku sangat lemah. Bahkan hanya mengguna-kan Sihir tingkat menengah sudah membuat tubuh ku seperti mau hancur, bagaimana kalau aku mengguna-kan tinggat atas? Pasti tubuh ku akan benar-benar hancur." Balas Naruto melalui pikiran-nya, atau juga bisa dibilang percakapan batin.

"**Aku tau itu. Aku-kan sudah mengata-kan, tubuh mu masih terlalu lemah untuk mengguna-kan Sihir. Aku saran-kan latihan fisik mulai sekarang, 6 Jam penuh tanpa berhenti, kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin dapat mengguna-kan Sihir dengan tubuh mu yang saat ini."** Ujar Menma didalam pikiran Naruto. Menma menyaran-kan hal itu bukan tanpa asalan, kalau Naruto setiap hari hanya latihan fisik 3 jam didunia nyata, dalam waktu seminggu dia hanya latihan fisik selama 21 jam, dan itu pasti tidak akan membuat tubuh-nya kuat untuk menahan Sihir tingkat atas.

"Apa kau ingin membuat ku mati dengan latihan itu? terlebih lagi aku harus ke Sekolah." Balas Naruto didalam pikiran-nya. Latihan fisik 3 jam saja membuat tubuh-nya seperti mati rasa, apa lagi dengan 6 jam, dipasti-kan tubuh-nya pasti akan kaku dan tidak dapat digerakan selama beberapa jam, terlebih lagi, Souna pasti akan menceramahi diri-nya karena membolos sekolah, mengingat mereka sekelas.

"**Kau bisa izin bukan, seperti ada pekerjaan atau semacam-nya. Tapi itu sih terserah mu, lagi pula, kau ingin menyelamat-kan gadis Crimson itu-kan, dan apa kau pikir dengan latihan seperti ini, kau dapat mengalah-kan pria burung itu? tentu saja tidak bukan. Kau harus ingat, dia itu Phoenix, dan Phoenix itu abadi, separah-parah apa-pun luka-nya, pasti dia akan kembali normal."** Ujar Menma. Sebagai sosok kekuatan Naruto, yang mengetahui masa lalu Naruto, tentu saja Menma tau tentang Iblis yang terlahir dari _Clan Phoenix_, karena ratusan Tahun yang lalu, Naruto pernah bertarung dengan salah satu anggota _Clan Phoenix__._

"Lalu bagaimana cara mengalahkan-nya?" tanya Naruto bingung. Kalau memang dia dapat ber-regenarasi hingga seperti itu, bagaimana cara mengalahkan-nya, untuk membuat-nya terluka saja itu terlihat mustahil, apa lagi membuat-nya tidak dapat bangun lagi setelah pertarungan, itu-lah yang dipiirkan Naruto saat ini.

"**Kau ini. Tentu saja dengan serangan tingkat atas yang harus kau lakukan berkali-kali tanpa henti, tapi juga bisa mengguna-kan hal-hal berbau suci, seperti air suci, salib, atau senjata suci."** Jawab Menma dipikiran Naruto. Menma sungguh tidak habis pikir, kenapa orang sejenius Naruto, yang bahkan dapat mengathui kelemahan musuh-nya dalam waktu beberapa menit, atau bahkan detik bisa sangat bodoh setelah menyegel kekuatan dan ingatan-nya.

"Souka, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu latihan fisik." Ujar Naruto tersenyum. "Aku akan mengikuti saran mu, diri ku yang lain. Mungkin aku harus menghubungi Kaicho dulu." Lanjut Naruto, yang mulai mengerti dengan ucapan Menma.

"**Tentu saja kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa. Kau sudah masuk dari tadi bodoh."** Ujar Menma, yang hanya dapat menggeleng-kan kepala-nya didalam diri Naruto, mengingat kebodohan tuan-nya itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto melirik jam tangan-nya. "Huuuaaa sial, aku harus menghubungi Kaicho sekarang." Dengan cepat Naruto berlari meninggal-kan hutan, untuk pergi kerumah-nya.

**OoOoOoO**

"Issei, coba kau kumpul-kan energy Sihir disatu titik. Misal-nya ditangan mu." Saran Akeno. Saat ini, Akeno yang bertugas melatih Issei agar dapat menguna-kan kekuatan Naga-nya, sedang-kan yang lain-nya sibuk dengan latihan masing-masing.

"Aku mengerti." Isse melakukan apa yang dikata-kan Akeno. Sebuah bola berwarna hitam, dengan struktur yang padat, tercipta ditangan kiri-nya.

[Bosost]

"Rasa-kan lah ini..." Dengan kuat Issei melancar-kan teknik-nya, kearah gunung yang ada didepan-nya.

_**[Dragon Shoot]**_

Duuuaarr!

Bukan hanya Akeno yang terkejut dengan yang dia lihat, Rias, Kiba, Koneko, dan Asia, yang sedang melakukan latihan-nya masing-masing sangat terkejut, melihat teknik Issei yang berhasil membelah gunung menjadi dua.

"_**Teknik yang mematikan."**_ Batin Kiba tidak percaya dengan yang dia lihat, karena baru kali ini dia lihat teknik sihir yang berhasil membelah gunung menjadi dua.

"_**Issei-Senpai kau orang mesum yang sulit di percaya."**_ Batin Koneko yang juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kiba.

"_**Issei-san, Sugoi."**_ Batin Asia senang, karena akhir-nya, Issei berhail mengguna-kan Sihir tingkat tinggi, walaupun dengan latihan yang amat keras.

"_**Dengan ini, kami pasti akan menang."**_ Batin Rias tersenyum senang. Dia sangat yakin dengan teknik _**Dragon Shoot**_ milik Issei tadi, mereka pasti akan menang. Gunung yang mempunyai tebal berpuluh-puluh km saja bisa terbelah menjadi dua, bagaimana jika mahluk hidup? Bisa saja mereka mati bukan, itu lah yang ada di fikiran adik dari Maou Lucifer itu.

"Ara ara, seperti Issei terlalu berlebihan mengguna-kan energy Sihir, bukan begitu, Issei?" tanya Akeno yang baru sadar, kalau Issei terlalu banyak, atau lebih tepat-nya tidak dapat mengontrol energy Sihir yang dia keluar-kan sehingga menjadi berlebihan seperti itu. "Pasti banyak energy Sihir yang kebuang tadi." Tambah Akeno. Kalau sebuah teknik Sihir yang akan diguna-kan, energy itu sudah penuh, pasti yang tidak terpakai akan terbuang, atau paling sering, teknik Sihir menjadi tidak terkontrol, tapi Issei beruntung karena energy Sihir-nya terbuang, bukan kehilangan control teknik Sihir-nya.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Issei mengatur nafas-nya yang kelelahan. "Mungkin yang dikata-kan Akeno-san benar. Sesuai yang diharap-kan dari pengguna Sihir terhebat di Perage Rias Gremory." Ujar Issei. Alasan Issei mengapa minta dilatih oleh Akeno karena Akeno mengathui banyak tentang Sihir, dibanding-kan dengan Perage Boucho-nya yang lain.

"Ara ara aku cukup tersanjung dapat pujian dari _Sekiryuutei_." Balas Akeno dengan senyum khas-nya. walau-pun tersenyum didepan yang lain-nya, itu hanya untuk menutupi rasa kecewa-nya, karena ketidak ada-an Naruto disini. Padahal dia sudah berencana untuk melatih Naruto, walau-pun tidak bisa mengguna-kan Sihir, apa salah-nya jika dia mencoba. Mengguna-kan lingkaran Sihir teleportasi saja Naruto bisa, pasti Naruto bisa mengguna-kan Sihir bukan? Itu-lah yang ada pikiran sang gadis Miko tersebut.

Naruto yang mereka tau memang tidak dapat mengguna-kan Sihir, tapi yang membuat Akeno, yang cukup tau tentang Sihir merasa aneh, dengan Naruto, yang dapat mengguna-kan lingkaran Sihir teleportasi untuk melakukan kontrak dengan manusia.

"_**Aku kira sudah sempurna."**_ Batin Kiba sweadrop, melihat teknik yang tadi membuat-nya terkejut dan takut jika terkena diri-nya ternyata telah memakan energy Sihir yang berlebihan bagi pengguna, karena tidak dapat mengontrol keluar-nya energy Sihir.

"_**Issei-Senpai tidak hanya mesum, tapi juga bodoh."**_ Batin Koneko datar, yang merasakan hal yag sama dengan Knight dari Rias Gremory.

"_**Issei-san berjuang-lah."**_ Batin Asia mencoba menyemangati Issei, walau-pun tidak dapat didengar oleh orang yang disemangti.

"Huh..." Rias hanya bisa mengehla nafas pelan. _**"Mungkin memang benar aku akan kalah." **_Batin Rias, tapi dengan cepat dia tepis pikiran itu. _**"Tidak, tidak aku tidak boleh kalah. Aku tidak mau menjadi istri dari burung bresngsek itu."**_ batin Rias dengan menggeleng cepat.

**OoOoOoO**

Naruto yang telah menguhungi Kaicho-nya untuk izin selama beberapa hari tengah berjalan santai di sebuah hutan, untuk ke sebuah Kota yang teletak disebelah Kota Kuoh, Konoha City. Dari informasi yang Naruto dapat, Konoha City tidak seperti kota-kota lain-nya di Jepang yang mempunyai teknologi maju, Konoha City lebih bergantung pada alam untuk kehidupan-nya dari pada teknologi.

Melirik sebentar ke sisi lain, Naruto merasakan aura Iblis yang belum pernah dia rasa-kan. _**"Aura ini milik siapa?"**_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. Siapa yang berani memasuki wilayah _Clan Gremory_ dan _Clan Sitri_, apa mereka mencari mati? Entah Naruto tidak tau. Tapi untuk mengetes sudah sampai mana latihan yang sudah dia jalani, Naruto tersenyum kecil. _**"Sebagai percobaan mungkin tidak apa."**_ Batin Naruto.

Berhenti melangkah, Naruto menatap sebuah semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat-nya berdiri. "Lebih baik kau keluar, aku sudah merasa-kan energy mu dari pertama aku memasuki hutan ini." Ujar Naruto tenang.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, seorang Iblis yang empunyai wujud perempuan berambut hitam panjang, tanpa mengguna-kan pakaian keluar dari semak-semak itu. "Jadi kau merasa-kan aura ku, Iblis rendahan." Ujar Iblis tersebut, lebih tepat-nya Iblis liar.

"Heh? Lebih baik Iblis rendahan, dari pada Iblis liar, yang tidak mempunyai tujuan untuk hidup." Balas Naruto tenang. Memejam-kan mata-nya sesaat, Naruto menatap tajam Iblis liar tersebut. "Kau mau bertarung dengan ku?" tanya Naruto yang melihat sosok Iblis liar yang awal cantik menjadi sangat mengeri-kan.

"Tentu saja, kau akan menjadi santapan pagi ku." Ujar Iblis liar tersebut. Berlari kencang kearah Naruto, Iblis liar tersebut mengayun-kan tinju-nya pada Naruto, yang hanya diam di tepat. "Mati lah kau, Iblis rendahan." Dengan kuat Iblis liar tersebut mengayun-kan tinju-nya.

Duar!

Iblis liar didepan Naruto terkejut. Tinju-nya yang hampir mengenai Naruto terhadang oleh sebuah lingkaran Sihir berwarna emas dengan lambang Gremory, yang entah muncul dari mana Iblis liar itu sendiri tidak tau, karena Naruto hanya menatap-nya tajam.

"Jadi kau tipe Rook ya?" meletakan tangan-nya didepan lingkaran Sihir tersebut. Bola api yang sebesar bola tenis keluar dari lingkaran Sihir tersebut, setelah Naruto meletakan tangan-nya ditengah-tengah lingkaran Sihir tersebut.

Duar!Duar!Duar!

"Jangan meremeh-kan ku Iblis rendahan." Iblis liar tersebut tampak geram melihat Naruto yang masih diam ditempat tanpa bergerak satu 1 langkah-pun. "Akan aku mandi-kan tubuh mu dengan darah mu sendiri." Sebuah bola berwarna hijau yang padat, muncul dimulut Iblis liar tersebut yang terbuka dengan lebar.

Duuuuaaarrrr!

"Hahahaha se-" Iblis liar tersebut yang awal senang menjadi terkejut melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tegak didepan-nya dengan wajah yang sama, dan lingkaran Sihir-nya yang masih berada tepat didepan mata-nya. "Ke-kenapa?" Iblis liar tersebut menatap tidak percaya hal yang dia lihat didepan-nya.

"Apa kau pikir dengan seragan seperti itu dapat menghancur-kan lingkaran Sihir ini? Asal kau tau, ini bukan-lah teknik tingkat tinggi, ini masih menengah, dengan kata lain, kau terlalu lemah untuk menjadi lawan ku." Balas Naruto datar. Kembali menyentuh lambang Gremory yang berada dilingkaran Sihir-nya...

_**[Mirror Fire]**_

...sebuah api emas yang berbentuk bola dengan ukuran 5x lipat dari bola tenis, mengarah ke Iblis liar tersebut dengan cepat.

Duar!

Naruto hanya memandang datar hasil ledakan-nya yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi berhasil membakar pohon-pohon disekitar-nya dan dalam waktu beberapa detik berubah menjadi abu.

"Brengsek kau!" Iblis liar tersebut muncul dari asap ledakan, dengan sebuah kampak ditangan-nya, yang dia ayun-kan kepada Naruto, yang tepat berada didepan-nya.

"_**Shimata! Aku tidak bisa menghindar."**_ Batin Naruto panik.

Buakh!

Tubuh Naruto terpental cukup jauh hingga merobah-kan beberapa pohon yang bertabrakan dengan tubuh-nya. "Hahaha, rasakan itu Iblis rendahan." Ujar Iblis liar tersebut dengan tawa jahat-nya, melihat Naruto sudah tergeletak dengan posisi menyandar-kan tubuh-nya ke sebuah pohon terakhir yang memnabrak tubuh-nya.

"Huh..." Naruto mengehla nafas pelan dan kembali berdiri dari posisi-nya. sedang-kan Iblis liar tersebut, yang melihat Naruto kembali berdiri menatap tidak percaya. "Seperti-nya aku harus mengguna-kan Sihir tingkat menengah yang mendekati Sihir tingkat atas." Ujar Naruto pelan.

"_Ke-kenapa dia bisa berdiri?"_

"Tentu saja, kau kira aku Iblis yang mudah dikalah-kan hanya dengan kampak seperti itu." sebuah lingkaran Sihir, lebih tepat-nya lingkaran Sihir milik-nya yang berwarna emas dengan lambang Gremory muncul tepat dibawah kaki Naruto. Api emas yang mulai muncul perlahan-lahan di sisi lingkaran Sihir tersebut, dan mulai berkumpul di didepan tangan Naruto yang mengacung kedepan.

_**[Golden Fire Destruction]**_

Dengan cepat dan kuat, Naruto menembakan bola api tersebut kepada Iblis liar yang sudah tidak bisa bergrak menghindar karena kecepatan dari tembakan Naruto yang hampir menyamai kecepatan cahaya.

Duuaarr!

Ledakan yang cukup besar, hingga mencipta-kan sebuah kawah, dan bahkan membakar pohon disekiar-nya menjadi abu, terlihat jelas didepan mata biru saffir Naruto. Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan aura musuh-nya tersebut, dan juga tidak ada tubuh milik-nya musuh-nya tersebut.

"_**Aku tidak menyangka teknik itu hingga membuat Iblis menjadi abu."**_ Batin Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan teknik-nya sendiri. "_Ohok_..." Naruto memuntah-kan dari segar dari mulut-nya. "Cih, tubuh ku masih belum kuat ..._Ohok_... menhan teknik itu." ujar Naruto pelan, dengan memuntah-kan darah yang cukup banyak.

Mencoba berdiri dari posisi-nya yang saat ini menunduk lemah, Naruto mengelap sisa darah yang masih berbekas di sudut bibir-nya. Tidak mau memakan banyak waktu, Naruto kembali melanjut-kan perjalanan, dengan tubuh semponyongan, dan pandangan yang kabur.

Buakh!

Tidak terlalu jauh Naruto berjalan, tubuh-nya sudah tidak kuat, dan sekarang terbaring, atau lebih tepat-nya jatuh pingsan, didekat sebuah petunjuk jalan.

**OoOoOoO**

Asuka, lebih tepat-nya Asuka Tenjouin, gadis berambut coklat panjang, dengan poni menutupi dahi-nya, memakai yukata berwarna putih dengan akseran bunga lili berwarna biru muda, dan tali oberan-nya berwarna biru muda, berjalan menyusuri hutan.

Langkah demi langkah dia berjalan tenang, tapi ekpresi berubah dan langkah-nya berhenti ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut blonde spike yang tergeletak ditanah. _**"Ada apa dengan-nya?"**_ batin Asuka yang masih sedikit terkejut. Tidak tega meninggal-kan pemuda itu seorang diri, dengan segenap hati, Asuka membawa pemuda itu ke kuil yang berada didekat sini.

"_**Aura ini, Iblis."**_ Batin Asuka yang ragu-ragu untuk menolong-nya, takut-nya Iblis yang dia tolong, adalah Iblis yang biasa-nya menyantap manusia yang berada disekitar hutan. Dengan pikiran yang kuat Asuka menipis segala pikiran itu, dan segera membawa Iblis itu.

.

Asuka dengan hati yang tulus membersih-kan darah yang berada disekitar tubuh pemuda yang dia tolong. Memerasa handuk yang diberi air hangat, Asuka letakan handuk itu didahi pemuda tersebut. _**"Semoga kau cepat sadar."**_ Batin Asuka yang berniat beranjak pergi.

Grep!

Tangan Asuka digemgam dengan kuat oleh pemuda tersebut. Membalik badan-nya, Asuka menatap pemuda tersebut dengan senyum kecil.

"_A...suka Tenjouin."_

Asuka terkejut ketika nama-nya dipanggil oleh pemuda tersebut. _**"Kenapa dia tau nama ku?"**_ batin Asuka bertanya-tanya, karena tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui-nya.

"A...suka kau mau kemana?" tanya pemuda itu, lebih tepat-nya Naruto, Iblis yang ditolong oleh Asuka. Naruto bangkit dari tiduran-nya, dan menatap Asuka lembut. "Akhir-nya kita bertemu lagi, Asuka." Ujar Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa kau tau nama ku? Dan setau ku kita tidak pernah bertemu?" tanya Asuka yang masih terkejut, karena setahu-nya dia belum pernah dengan pemuda didepan-nya, yang menggemgam kuat tangan-nya.

"Jadi kau melupa-kan ku, teman SMP mu." Balas Naruto sedikit kecewa. Sebelum masuk _Kuoh Gakuen_, Naruto adalah murid SMP Konoha, dan merupakan salah satu teman dekat dari Asuka.

"Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Ya, ini aku, Naruto Uzumaki, teman, tidak lebih tepat-nya sahbat SMP mu."

Grep!

Dengan cukup kuat Asuka memeluk Naruto. Asuka tidak bisa menhan air mata-nya, yang mengalir pelan dari mata-nya yang indah. _"Aitakata, Naru-kun, Aitakata."_ Guman Asuka pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh kuping Naruto.

"Aitakata, Asuka." Naruto membalas pelukan Asuka dengan pelukan lembut. "Kau sudah menjadi gadis yang cantik ya, aku tidak menyangka kau secantik ini sekarang." Ujar Naruto dengan melepas pelukan-nya begitu-pun juga Asuka.

Asuka mengelap pelan air mata-nya yang jatuh. "Aku juga tidak menyangka, Naru-kun sudah setampan ini." Balas Asuka. "Ngomong-ngomong..."

"Aku sudah menjadi Iblis sekarang, mungkin kita sudah tidak bisa bersahabat lagi, Asuka, mengingat kau seorang Dai-Tenshi."

Plak!

Tanparan cukup keras Asuka beri-kan pada pemuda yang telah menjadi sandaran-nya selama SMP. "Kau Baka. Aku akan terus menjadi sahbat mu sampai kapan-pun. Bahkan bila dunia ini menolak mu, aku akan terus mengikuti mu. Asal kau tau aku.. aku..." Asuka tidak bisa melanjut-kan kata-kata-nya, dan lebih memilih menatap Naruto sendu.

"Huh..." Naruto mengehla nafas pelan. Mengelus kepala Asuka pelan, Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Arigato Asuka. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan ku lagi, mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi, sekarang aku harus ke suatu tempat untuk menyelesai-kan masalah ku." Balas Naruto lembut.

"Tidak, aku akan ikut dengan mu, apa-pun yang terjadi, bahkan bila aku dibunuh oleh Iblis-Iblis aku yakin kau akan menyelamat-kan ku." Ujar Asuka keras kepala. Dia tidak akan membiar-kan pemuda didepan-nya pergi lagi, karena setelah kelulusan SMP, Asuka tidak pernah mendengar kabar-nya lagi. Dan sekarang mereka bertemu, apa dia akan pergi lagii? Asuka tidak akan memberi-kan itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Terserah mu Asuka. Tapi aku tidak akan tanggung jawab bila King ku membunuh mu, karena aku tidak mungkin bisa melawan-nya." balas Naruto. Dia tidak akan bisa melawan Boucho-nya, lebih tepat-nya, tidak bisa melukai Boucho-nya, karena Naruto mencintai Boucho-nya.

"Aku mengerti." Asuka mengangguk yakin. "Yang lebih penting bisa bersama mu itu sudah cukup bagi ku Naru-kun." balas Asuka yang berdiri dari tempat dia duduk. "Kalau begitu aku siap-kan pakaian ku dulu, kau tunggu saja disini." Ujar Asuka yang pergi untuk menggambil pakaian-nya.

"_**Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan-nya di sini."**_ Batin Naruto terseyum. Sudah hampir 3 Tahun dia tidak bertemu Asuka, dan sekarang dia kembali dipertemu-kan, entah apa rencana Kami-sana, atau Satan-sama, Naruto sama sekali tidak tau.

**OoOoOoO**

Naruto bersama dengan Asuka, yang membawa sebuah koper cukup besar berjalan di Konoha City. Dari pertama memasuki gerbang Konoha, Naruto merasakan energy asing yang tidak pernah dia rasa-kan sebelum-nya, energy apa-pun itu, Naruto yakin, energy itu `cukup berbahaya, karena energy itu lebih bersih dibanding-kan energy Iblis.

"Naru-kun sebenar-nya kita mau kemana?" tanya Asuka yang bingung, karena sudah hampir 30 menit mereka berjalan di Konoha City, tapi belum sekali-pun mereka singgah disuatu tempat.

"Ikut saja dengan ku, aku yakin kau juga rindu pada-nya." balas Naruto lembut, yang terus melanjut-kan langkah-nya, hingga langkah-nya berhenti didepan toko yang cukup besar dengan berbagai senjata terpajang didepan-nya.

"Permisi." Naruto masuk kedalam, dengan Asuka mengiuti-nya dari belakang yang sambil menyeret koper-nya.

"Ah iya." Balas Tenten, gadis berambut coklat dengan gaya cepol, memakai yukata berwarna putih polos, dengan tali oberan-nya berwarna merah. Mata Tenten sedikit terkejut melihat dua orang yang datang, karena dua orang itu sahbat-nya sewaktu dia SMP. "Naruto, Asuka-chan." Ujar Tenten terkejut.

"Tenten!" Asuka-pun tidak kalah terkejut-nya melihat satu-satu-nya sahbat perempuan-nya, berdiri didepan-nya. "Aitakata, Tenten." Asuka berlari menghampiri Tenten, dengan meninggal-kan koper-nya, sedang-kan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aitakata, Asuka-Chan." Tenten memmeluk Asuka pelan. Melepas pelukan-nya, Tenten memandang mereka bergentian. "Jadi ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Tenten. "Tidak mungkin-kan kalian kesini hanya untuk reuni." Lanjut Tenten tersenyum.

"Entah aku kesini diajak Naru-kun." balas Asuka tersenyum. Mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Asuka menatap Naruto. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Naru-kun?" tanya Asuka.

"Seperti biasa-nya kau selalu ke inti-nya Tenten." Balas Naruto tersenyum. "Aku ingin menggambil Senjata yang pernah aku temu-kan waktu itu, apa kau sudah memperbaiki-nya?" tanya Naruto. Sewaktu SMP, Naruto pernah menemu-kan sebuah senjata lebih tepat-nya Senjata Sihir, dan Naruto tau itu, karena setiap Senjata Sihir terkandung Kristal Lachrima didalam-nya yang mampu menyimpan energy Sihir dari alam dengan kapasitas tertentu.

"Ah itu, tentu saja, itu adalah milik Sahabat ku, pasti sudah aku memperbaik-nya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan menggabil-nya setelah 3 Tahun kita tidak bertemu, aku kira kau sudah lupa." Balas Tenten tersenyum. "Kalau begitu tunggu disini, aku akan ambil-kan dulu." Ujar Tenten yang berjalan masuk kesebuah ruangan.

"Naru-Kun!"

Naruto mengalih-kan pandangan-nya pada Asuka. "Ada apa Asuka?" tanya Naruto tenang.

"Aku lapar, tapi aku tidak mempunyai uang." Sebagai orang yang hidup dihutan seorang diri tentu saja Asuka tidak mempunyai uang, tapi dia masih bisa makan dengan memburu hewan disekitar hutan, mengingat dia seorang Dai-Tenshi, pasti itu bukan hal yang sulit.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Nanti kita makan di Ichiraku." Balas Naruto. Ichiraku adalah restauran Ramen terenak di Konoha City, bahkan pelanggan-nya selalu penuh setiap hari. Naruto tidak menyangkal itu, mengingat rasa-nya yang selalu membekas dimulut para pelanggan-nya. "Aku juga rindu Ramen Teuchi-Jii-san." Lanjut Naruto.

"Naruto, ini." Tenten yang baru keluar dari ruangan menyerah-kan sebuah kotak kecil pada Naruto. "Aku sudah meperbaiki-nya, walau-pun aku yakin tidak sebahat sebelum-nya, tapi aku yakin, senjata itu masih dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Dan ngomong-ngoong, apa kau seorang Iblis?" tanya Tenten menatap Naruto.

"Ya begitu-lah." Balas Naruto dengan menggambil kotak yang diberi-kan Tenten. "Aku sebelum-nya sudah mati sewaktu lulus SMP, apa kalian lupa, pas hari kelulusan aku tidak datang, dan saat itu aku mati, serta direngkarnasi oleh Rias Gremory." Lanjut Naruto. "Dan tugas ku sekarang adalah melindungi-nya dari segela macam bahaya. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya Naruto yang bingung karena Tenten bisa mengetahui kalau diri-nya Iblis.

"Aku sudah sering merasakan aura yang berbeda dari pelanggan ku, jadi aku tau saja, yang mana manusia dan bukan, begitu-pun Asuka, kau juga bukan manusia kan?" tanya Tenten dengan mengalih-kan pandangan-nya pada Asuka.

"Hmmm." Asuka menunduk sedih. Dia berfikir pasti Tenten tidak akan mau berteman dengan-nya lagi, karena dia bukan manusia.

Tenten tersenyum. "Jangan sedih Asuka, aku tidak akan meninggal-kan pertemanan kita begitu saja kok. Jadi jangan dipermasalah-kan ya?" balas Tenten lembut. Tenten tidak masalah berteman dengan siapa-pun, asal-kan dia orang yang baik dan pengertian, Tenten terima saja berteman dengan-nya.

"Benar-kah?" Asuka menatap Tenten berbinar, dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Tenten. "Yokata." Asuka bersyukur, ternyata teman-teman-nya tidak memilih siapa saja yang menjadi teman-nya, kalau memilih-memilih, pasti Asuka sudah tidak mempunyai teman lagi, selain Naruto.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Tenten pada Naruto yang sedang melihat-melihat senjata.

"Aku ingin kau memberi-kan senjata yang cocok dengan Asuka, karena sewatu-sewaktu, Asuka pasti membutuh-kannya." Jawab Naruto, yang yakin Asuka pasti membutuh-kan Senjata, untuk menghemat energy Sihir-nya yang terbatas.

"Souka, kalau begitu ambil ini." Tenten pergi kekasir, dan menyerah-kan sebuah pedang, lebih tepat-nya Reaper, pedang tipis, yang lebih mengandal-kan kecepatan dari pada power. "Aku beri-kan gratis untuk kalian, mengingat kita baru bertemu lagi setelah 3 Tahun." Lanjut Tenten yang menyerah-kan Reaper tersebut pada Asuka.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak, sudah ku kata-kan ini gratis, Asuka-chan." Balas Tenten tersenyum.

"Arigato, Tenten." Asuka memeluk Tenten, dia sangat senang, Tenten begitu baik pada-nya, karena tidak ada orang selain Naruto yang begitu baik pada-nya.

"Domo, Asuka-chan." Balas Tenten membalas pelukan Asuka.

Melepas pelukan-nya, Asuka menatap Tenten. "Apa kau mau ikut dengan kita ke Ichiraku?" tanya Asuka yang sangat berharap Teanten mau ikut dengan-nya ke Ichiraku untuk meraya-kan pereteuan mereka.

"Gomen aku tidak bisa." Balas Tenten tersenyum.

"Souka." Asuka kecewa karena Tenten tidak bisa ikut, karena bagaimana-pun dia sangat mengharap-kan untuk mereka bisa makan bersama lagi.

"Sudah-lah Asuka, Tenten harus menjaga toko-nya." Ujar Naruto lembut. "Tenten, kalau begitu kita pamit dulu, aku janji lain kali aku mampir lagi ke sini, Jaa ne." Pamit Naruto yang melambai-kan tangan-nya kepada Tenten, dengan Asuka mengikuti dari belakang yang penuh rasa kecewa.

"_**Gomen Asuka-chan, aku hanya tidak mau sakit hati melihat kalian berdua seperti itu." **_batin Tenten sedih, karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Asuka.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

_**AuthorNote**_: Akhir-nya update juga. Entah setan apa yang merasuki saya sehingga saya memasukan Asuka Temjouin/Alexis Rhodes, char dari Yu-Gi-Oh GX!, tapi tenang saja untuk pairing utama tetap-lah Rias, dan Akeno, sedang-kan Asuka adalah MiniHaren Naruto.

.

**Asuka Profile:**

Asal Char: Anime Yu-Gi-Oh GX!  
Nama: Asuka Tenjouin  
Ras: Dai-Tenhi  
Umur: 18 Tahun  
Magic: Light, Thunder, ?  
Magic Technique: ?  
Senjata: Reaper Sword

.

Saya akan menambah-kan 2 char cewek dari Anime lain untuk MiniGarem Naruto, tapi hasil tergantung Voting:

**Char Voting:**

_Asuna Yuki (SAO)_

_Kuroyuki Hime (Accel World)_

_Sayumi Takanshi (Inou Battle)_

_Miyuki Shiba (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei)_

_Asada Shino (SAO II)_

_Akame (Akame ga Kill)_

_Kuro Usagi (Mondaiji Tachi)_

_Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)_

_Ultear Milkovich (Fairy Tail)_

.

Mohon Review.

.


	3. Chapter 3: Ghoul

**Disclamer:  
Naruto: Masashi Kshimoti  
HighSchool DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Naruto and High School DxD: Demon Dragon Romance**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Demon, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Supernatural**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: [Naruto x Rias x Akeno x MiniHarem]**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, AnimeCharLain, OOC, StrongNaru!**

**.**

_Summary: Dia tidak tau masa lalu-nya, dan hanya mengangap diri-nya sebagai manusia, hingga dia dibangkit-kan kembali menjadi Iblis Clan Gremory ketika dia mati. Tapi tidak yang tau, termasuk diri-nya sendiri, kalau dia mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih dari kata Special._

_._

_**Chapter 3: **_

_**.**_

Naruto tengah berjalan bersama Asuka, menuju Kota Kuoh, melewati hutan tempat Naruto bertarung dan ditemu-kan oleh Asuka. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang, tanpa ada suara sedikit-pun keluar dari mereka. Suasana sunyi seperti ini, adalah suana yang paling Naruto benci.

"Asuka, apa Shir yang kau punya selain Cahaya?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan. Karena bagaimana-pun, Naruto juga ingin tau, mungkin Asuka punya Sihir lain, yang lebih superior dibandingkan Sihir Cahaya.

"Petir, aku punya Sihir petir selain Cahaya, tapi Sihir petir ku tidak sehebat _**Holy Thunder**_ milik salah satu petinggi Dai-Tenshi." Jawab Asuka. Sebagai salah satu Dai-Tenshi, tentu saja dia pernah ketempat dimana para petinggi-nya berada, dan Asuka juga bukan Dai-Tenshi sembarangan, karena Asuka sendiri sudah banyak diakui oleh para petinggi Dai-Tenshi.

"_Petinggi Dai-Tenshi?"_ beo Naruto.

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu, karena bagaimana-pun Ras kita berbeda. Gomen Naru-kun." balas Asuka yang bingung, untuk memberitahu-nya atau tidak, tapi dia putus-kan tidak, kalau-pun dia memberitahu-nya, apa Naruto akan melwan-nya, atau meberitahu-nya ke _Four Devil King Underworld_. Tentu tidak-kan. Kalau melawan-nya, Naruto pasti akan mati dengan cepat, kalau memberitahu-nya ke_ Four Devil King Underworld _itu mustahil, karena bagaimana-pun, Asuka percaya, Naruto tidak pernah bertemu mereka.

"Tidak masalah, Asuka." Balas Naruto lembut. Memberhenti-kan langkah-nya tiba-tiba, Asuka sedikit terkejut, karena Naruto memberhenti-kan langkah-nya.

"Ada apa, Naru-kun?" tanya Asuka pensaran, karena Naruto memberhenti-kan langkah-nya tiba-tiba. Dengan memberi isyarat, Asuka mengikuti isyarat yang diberi-kan Naruto. Dan disana berdiri sosok Mahluk yang sama sekali tidak Asuka tau, karena Aura Iblis, Dai-Tenshi, atau Malaikat tidak terpancar dari-nya, melain-kan aura manusia dicampur dengan aura asing, yang sama sekali tidak dia tau. Terlebih lagi, gener dari sosok tersebut juga tidak dia ketahui karena sosok itu memakai jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuh-nya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto tajam. Naruto sedikit waspada dengan sosok yang berdiri diatas pohon tersebut, karena aura yang sama sekali dia tidak tau, terpancar sangat kuat, mungkin sedikit lebih kuat dari Aura milik Bouco-nya, dan Souna, Naruto sangat yakin itu.

"Akhir-nya kita bertemu lagi, Taicho." Sosok itu meloncat ke kebwah, dan tudung dari jubah-nya lepas begitu saja karena tiupan angin lembut. "Aku tidak percaya kau menjadi lemah seperti ini Taicho." Ujar Sosok itu, yang memiliki rambut putih, dengan dua mata yang berbeda, kiri seperti mata manusia pada umum-nya, dan mata kanan berwarna hitam dengan pupil merah, serta wajah yang menunjuk-kan kalau dia seorang laki-laki.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mu." Ujar Naruto tajam. Naruto bingung dengan sosok didepan-nya, apa dia salah mengira orang, atau memang Taicho yang di maksud sosok didepan-nya, adalah memang diri-nya, Naruto sama sekali tidak tau, tapi yang Naruto yakin, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan-nya.

"Souka, jadi kau juga menyengel ingatan mu. Pantas kau tidak mengenali aura ku ini." Ujar Sosok tersebut datar. "Kalau begitu akan aku buat kau mengingat ku secara paksa." Sebuah ekor, tidak lebih tepat-nya Kagune yang menyerupai ekor dengan jumlah 4 keluar dari belakang tubuh-nya.

.

"_**Jangan-jangan dia..."**_ batin Menma didalam diri Naruto yang sangat tau siapa yang sedang berada didepan Naruto. Dia adalah Ghoul yang mengikuti Naruto kemana-pun, karena sosok tersebut sudah bersumah akan selalu menjadi bawahan Naruto, asal-kan, Naruto mau melindungi seuluruh Ghoul yang tersisa didunia ini bersama dengan-nya, karena Ghoul sudah menjadi incaran seluruh mahluk, di karena-kan Ghoul adalah mahluk yang sangat berbahaya.

Dan didepan Naruto saat ini, Menma sangat yakin, sosok Ghoul tersebut Ghoul terkuat yang pernah ada. _**"...Kaneki Ken."**_

.

"_**Apa itu?"**_ batin Naruto menatap waspada pada Kagune yang dikeluar-kan Kaneki. Dia sama sekali tidak tau siapa sosok didepan-nya? walau-pun begitu Naruto yakin Menma pasti tau, tapi tidak akan memberitau-nya, karena bagaimana-pun, Naruto sendiri yang meminta masa lalu-nya tidak ingin diberitau, dia ingin masa lalu-nya terbongkar dengan sendiri-nya.

"Apa kau sudah mengingat ku?" tanya Kaneki datar. "Melihat dari ekpresi mu, seperti-nya belum." Lanjut Kaneki datar. Kaneki orang sangat jenius membaca pikiran lawan bicara-nya dengan melihat dari ekspresi-nya. Dia adalah sosok yang suka membaca buku, tentu saja dia tau banyak tentang membaca pikiran lawan bicara-nya dengan melihat ekspresi-nya, karena buku yang dia baca, terlebih lagi pengalaman bertarung yang sangat banyak, mengingat dia sudah menjadi bawahan Naruto sebelum ada-nya Menma, pasti Kaneki sudah hidup 400 lebih.

"Kalau begitu..." Salah satu Kagune milik-nya dengan cepat menyerang Naruto.

Duar!

"...kita bertarung Taicho, sampai kau mengingat ku." Lanjut Kaneki. Kembali mengarah-kan Kagune-nya pada Naruto yang tadi sempat menghindar...

Duar!

Kagune milik-nya kembali menyerang lahan kosong. "Refleks mu sungguh berbeda dari terakhir kita bertemu Taicho. Refleks mu kali ini sangat lambat, bahkan kau harus melihat tempat mana dulu yang akan aku serang, tapi kalau begini bagaimana?" salah satu Kagune Kaenki yang masih belum dia guna-kan untuk menyerang, dengan cepat menyrang Asuka yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Asuka!"

Duar!

Serangan Kaneki ditahan oleh sebuah tombak Cahaya dengan ujung-nya menyerupai trisula. "Kau tidak dapat menyerang ku dengan mudah, mahluk aneh." Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Asuka melesat pada Kaneki yang hanya menatap-nya datar, tanpa bergerak dari tempat.

Wush!

Seragan Asuka dengan mudah-nya dihindari Kaneki yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat. "Sampah tetap-lah sampah." Dengan kalimat yang dia beri-kan pada Asuka, Kaneki langsung menyerang Asuka dengan Kagune-nya.

Duar!

Asuka terpental cukup jauh hingga merubah beberapa pohon dibelakang-nya. Mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Kaneki dengan jelas melihat Naruto dari belakang-nya yang siap menyerang-nya dengan teknik Sihir yang sangat dia tau.

Duar!

Bola api yang Naruto tembakan pada Kaneki dengan mudah-nya dimusnah-kan oleh Kaneki dengan Kagune-nya yang dia hempas-kan ke bola api tersebut. "Aku tau teknik itu Taicho. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalah-kan ku dengan teknik rendahan seperti itu." Salah satu Kagune milik Kaneki dengan cepat menyerang Naruto yang masih diudara.

Wush!

Beruntung Naruto sekarang adalah Iblis, jadi Naruto bisa menghindari Kagune milik Kaneki dengan sayap Iblis-nya walau-pun cukup sulit untuk menghindari serangan yang sangat cepat seperti itu.

"Belum selesai Taicho." Kaneki kembali menyarang Naruto dengan Kagune-nya tapi Naruto masih dapat menghindari-nya dengan terbang diudara. "Taicho, kau tampak aneh dengan sayap menjijik-kan itu. Kau tau sayap mu yang sesungguh-nya sangat indah, bahkan bagi kami sayap itu lebih indah dari sayap Malaikat." Ujar Kaneki datar dengan terus menyarang Naruto mengguna-kan Kagune-nya.

"_**Kami?"**_ batin Naruto yang mulai bingung dengan kalimat yang dilontar-kan Kaneki.

"Jangan lupa-kan aku mahluk aneh." Asuka yang sudah kembali bangkit, dengan cepat menerjang Kaneki dengan mengayun-kan Raper pemberian Tenten.

Duar!

Belum sampai ditempat Kaneki, seragan Asuka sudah dihenti-kan oleh Kagune milik Kaneki. _**"Cih, benda ini sungguh merepot-kan." **_Melompat kebelakang, Reaper milik Asuka perlahan-lahan diselimuti oleh petir berwarna hitam. "Akan aku potong benda aneh mu itu." Dengan kecepetan 2x lebih cepat dari sebelum-nya, Asuka menerjang Kaneki.

Duar!

Sebuah Kagune menghantam punggung Asuka dengan kuat. "Jangan hanya melihat depan, waspada-lah pada serangan dibelakang mu, nona Dai-Tenshi." Ujar Kaneki datar. Kembali mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Kaneki sudah tidak melihat Naruto berada disana. Memejam-kan mata-nya degan tenang...

Duar!

...Naruto yang muncul dari belakang Kaneki yang mencoba menyarang Kaneki dengan lingkaran Sihir berwarna meas berlambang Clan Gremory milik-nya, dihenti-kan oleh 4 Kagune milik Kaneki. "Kau tau, seragan seperti itu tidak akan melukai ku." Ujar Kaneki datar.

Naruto tersenyum. "Siapa bilang ini serangan yang melukai mu." Balas Naruto.

"Apa mak- Akkkgghh." Kaneki jatuh tertunduk dengan tombak Cahaya menembus tubuh-nya. Kaneki menyeringai "Hanya bercanda." Kaneki kembali berdiri dan menyarang Naruto dan Asuka sekaligus, yang terkejut karena Kaneki ber-regenerasi dengan sangat cepat.

"_Bagaimana bisa?" _

"_Itu tidak mungkin. Mahluk apa dia sebenar-nya?"_

Naruto dan Asuka sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat didepan mata mereka. Tubuh Kaneki yang seharus-nya sudah berlubang kembali pulih dalam hitungan detik. "Aku tidak akan bisa mati, kecuali kalian memisah-kan kepala ku dengan tubuh ku." Ujar Kaneki datar.

"_Kalau begitu bagaimana cara-nya mengalahkan-nya?"_

"_Ini sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri."_

Naruto dan Asuka memandang Kaneki tidak percaya. Bagaimana cara mengalah-kan mahluk didepan-nya? mereka sama sekali tidak tau. tapi seperti-nya itu juga mustahil menurut mereka mengingat tubuh-nya akan terus ber-regenerasi dengan cepat, bahkan Naruto yakin pasti lebih cepat dari _Clan Phoenix_ yang pernah dicerita-kan Menma.

"Dari ekpresi kalian, seperti-nya kalian takut dengan ku." Ujar Kaneki datar. Ekspresi yang ditunjuk-kan Naruto dan Asuka memang tidak begitu terlihat, tapi jangan remeh-kan mata Kaneki yang mampu membaca seluruh ekspresi mahluk hidup dalam sekali lihat.

"Cih, tidak ada jalan lain." Sebuah lingkaran Sihir berwarna emas berlambang Clan Gremory muncul dibawah tempat Naruto berpijak. Api-api emas yang keluar dari pinggiran lingkaran Sihir tersebut, perlahan-lahan mulai berkumpul didepan tangan Naruto yang dia rentangan kedepan, dan mencipta-kan bola api yang cukup padat.

"_**Golden Fire Destruction**_, kah?" ujar Kaneki datar. Kaneki sudah sering melihat teknik itu 400 Tahun yang lalu, saat Naruto masih belum menyengel kekuatan dan ingatan-nya. "Tapi apa kau mampu menahan teknik tingkatan menengah yang hampir mencapai tingkat atas tersebut? Mengingat tubuh mu sekarang sangat lemah, aku yakin kau akan pingsan setelah melakukan teknik itu." tambah Kaneki datar.

"_**Bagaimana dia tau?"**_ batin Naruto terkejut. Kenapa dia tau kalau Naruto menyegel kekuatan-nya? dari aman dia tau kalau tubuh ini sangat lemah? Entah-lah Naruto sama sekali tidak tau jawaban-nya, dan mencoba memikiran itu membuat kepala Naruto ingin pecah rasa-nya.

"Sebaik-nya kau henti-kan teknik itu, Taicho. Kalau kau tetap memaksa mengguna-kan teknik itu..." 4 buah Kagune keluar dari tubuh Kaneki, yang membuat-nya menjadi 8 buah Kagune. "...aku akan serius melawan mu." Lanjut Kaneki datar.

"Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu." balas Naruto keras. Mencoba menembakan bola api-nya...

Duar!

...sebuah penjara kristal berwarna ungu gelap mengurung Naruto. "Aku tidak akan membiar-kan itu terjadi, Taicho." Semua-nya termasuk Kaneki mengalih-kan pandangan mereka, dan mereka melihat sosok yang mereka yakini seorang perempuan dengan aura Iblis, berdiri diatas batang pohon, yang tubuh-nya ditutupi oleh sebuah armor berwarna hitam dengan helm yang bagian wajah-nya berupa kristal berwarna ungu.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kaneki datar melihat salah satu rekan-nya. Sosok itu adalah rekan Kaneki dan juga merupakan salah satu bawahan dari Naruto 400 Tahun yang lalu, orang yang mengabdi-kan hiudp-nya hanya untuk Naruto.

"Kau tau, tindakan mu sudah melewati batas, Kaneki." Balas Sosok itu tenang. Sosok itu meloncat dengan lambat kebawah, dan berdiri tepat disamping Kaneki. Mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Sosok itu menatap Naruto, dengan helm-nya yang dia buka, dan menampil-kan wajah perempuan berearmbut hitam pekat, dan memiliki mata berwarna light-brown.

.

"_**Di-dia tidak mungkin. Dia juga maish hidup, pengguna Sacred Gear pertama yang dicpiata-kan Tuhan, [Black Lotus]..."**_ Batin Menma yang didalam diri Naruto menatap terkejut sosok yang dilapisi aromor hitam tersebut. _**"...Kuroyuki Hime."**_

.

"Gomen, tapi aku harus melakukan-nya, karena bagaimana-pun dia harus mengingat kita." Ujar Kaneki datar yang merasa tidak peduli dengan tindakan-nya. Walau-pun dia menyerang Naruto seperti ingin membunuh-nya, tapi Kaneki tidak akan membunah-nya Taicho-nya tersebut, dia hanya mau menggambali-kan ingatan Taicho-nya tersebut, walau-pun dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Aku harap tindakan mu tidak diketahui Akame-chan." Balas Hime, dengan melirik Kaneki yang berwajah datar. Walau-pun berwajah datar seperti itu, Hime yakin Kaneki sedang memikir-kan bagaimana cara dia kabur dari orang yang dia panggil Akame, mengingat Akame orang yang paling menakut-kan bila berkaitan dengan Taicho mereka, pasti Kaneki akan menjadi bahan bully-an Akame kalau sampai dia tau, Hime sangat yakin itu.

Kembali melihat Naruto, Hime hanya menatap datar, sosok Taicho-nya yang dia kurung didalam penjara kristal-nya. "Dan untuk mu, maksud ku wujud kekuatan Taicho, jagan harap kau bisa bersembunyi terus dari kami, kami sudah mengetahui diri mu sejak lama, tapi kami mulai kesal dengan tindakan mu yang sama sekali tidak memberitau masa lalu Taicho. Kami semua juga akan membunuh Rias Gremory jika dia sampai melukai Taicho, dan kita akan bertemu dipertemuan berikut-nya, aku harap kita tidak berada dipihak yang berbeda." Dengan ucapan tekahir-nya, Hime, dan Kaneki pergi dengan sebuah lingkaran Sihir berwarna hitam.

"Oh iya aku lupa mengata-kan, kau jangan berani menantang Khaos Bridge. Jaa ne Taicho." Dengan kalimat terakhir-nya, Kaneki dan Hime menghilang dari tempat berada.

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti kristal ungu yang megurung Naruto hancur menjadi butiran debu. "Aku harap kau bisa menjelas-kan ini, Menma." Ujar Naruto dalam pikiran-nya.

"**Ya. Akan aku beri tau tenang mereka semua."** Balas Menma datar. _**"Kalau mereka masih hidup, mungkin saja 'dia' masih hidup, dan itu tidak menutupi kalau 'dia' akan mengincar Naruto nanti." **_ Batin Menma.

**OoOoOoO**

"Apa kalian sudah siap untuk 2 hari lagi?" tanya Rias pada Perage-nya yang sedang sarapan dimeja makan. Sudah 5 hari semenjak mereka melakukan latihan untuk Raiting melawan Raiser, dan alhasil Rias cukup bangga dengan Perage-nya yang dapat berkembang cukup pesat, kecuali Naruto yang Rias tidak tau sedang melakukan apa dia sekarang.

"Tentu saja Boucho. Akan aku hajar burung menjijikan itu." balas Issei semangat. Dia begitu ingin menghajar Raiser sampai tidak dapat bangun lagi, kalau perlu selama-nya tidak bangun lagi, tapi masih hidup agar hidup-nya tersiksa, sebagai Iblis bangsawan yang harus tiduran diranjang selama-nya, bukan-nya itu berita yang akan populer nanti, itu lah yang dipikiran sang _Sekiryuutei_.

Kiba tersenyum kecil melihat perilaku Issei. "Kau sangat bersemangat Issei-kun, tapi apa aku yakin keinginan mu akan tersampai-kan kalau kau mau terus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi." Ujar Kiba ramah. Tidak hanya Issei, Kiba juga ingin sekali menghancur-kan Raiser, bahkan membelah seluruh organ tubuh-nya, tapi Kiba tidak yakin dengan tindakan itu, karena Raiser adalah _Clan Phoenix_, pasti tubuh-nya akan kembali sembuh lagi setelah menerima serangan yang diberi-kan.

Akeno yang tadi tersenyum dengan perilaku Issei, ekpresi-nya berubah seketika. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun, Boucho?" tanya Akeno dengan wajah serius. Akeno tidak tau apa yang dipikiran Boucho-nya tersebut, tapi yang dia yakin Boucho-nya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Naruto, Akeno yakin itu.

Ekpresi Rias mengeras. "Akeno sudah aku kata-kan dia hanya-lah Pawn ku yang tidak berguna. Aku juga tidak akan mengizin-kan dia ikut dalam Raiting Game nanti, dia hanya akan menghambat kita." Balas Rias datar. Selama ini Rias selalu yakin kalau Naruto tidak berguna, saat melawan Iblis liar, Inseden Asia, dan lain sebagai-nya, Naruto sama sekali tidak membantu, tapi Rias tidak tau perasaan apa yang membuat hingga merengkarnasi Naruto menjadi Perage-nya.

"Boucho!" Issei berteriak kesal. "Kalau kau tidak akan mengajak Naruto ikut Raiting Game, aku juga tidak akan ikut, dia adalah teman ku, dan teman harus selalu bersama teman, jadi sampai kapan-pun aku akan selalu bersama dengan-nya." ujar Issei dengan suara tinggi.

"_**Issei Arigato."**_ Batin Akeno senang, karena perasaan yang ingin dia sampai-kan Rias telah disampai-kan oleh Issei.

"_**Issei-kun, Aku bangga pada mu."**_ Batin Kiba yang juga merasa-kan hal yang sama dengan Akeno.

"_**Issei-san."**_ Asia hanya berani menata pemuda yang dia suka dengan pandangan kawatir.

"_**Issei-senpai, kau memang baik."**_ Batin Koneko yang menatap datar wajah Issei, dengan hati senang, karena mempunyai hati yang baik terhadap teman-nya walau-pun mempunyai sifat yang Koneko paling benci.

"Issei apa maksud mu?" tanya Rias kesal dengan tindakan Issei yang menurut-nya keterlaluan terhadap King-nya.

"Kau pikir-kan saja Boucho. Aku yakin kau tau jawaban dari pertanyaan mu itu." balas Issei yang tidak peduli, dan keluar dari ruangan dengan ekpresi yang awal-nya senang karena sudah dapat berkembang dengan pesat, sekarang menjadi kesal karena tindakan Boucho-nya.

**OoOoOoO**

"Asuka kita istirahat disini." Ujar Naruto yang duduk disebuah pohon, dengan tubuh yang sangat lelah karena pertarungan-nya dengan Kaneki yang sangat berat sebelah, beruntung Kaneki tidak serius, jadi tidak ada satu-pun luka ditubuh Naruto.

"Ha;i Naru-kun." balas Asuka yang juga duduk didekat Naruto. Membuka salah satu tas-nya yang paling kecil, Asuka mengeluar-kan sebuah bento yang dia masak. "Naru-kun kita makan dulu, kita sudah berjalan selama 4 jam, dan kau belum makan sesuatu bukan selain Ramen? Ujar Asuka, yang memberi-kan bento tersebut, yang beruapa daging goreng, sayuran, dan nasi.

"Arigato Asuka." Naruto menerima bento tersebut. Menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap, Naruto menatap-nya tanpa ekpresi. _**"Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka memanggil ku Taicho?" **_batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. Kembali melihat bento yang dibuat Asuka, tanpa buang waktu Naruto memakan bento tersebut dengan cepat.

Tidak jauh dengan pikiran Naruto, Asuka juga memikir-kan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. _**"Siapa mereka? Apa mereka punya hubungan khu**__**s**__**us dengan Naru-kun?"**_ batin Asuka bingung.

**OoOoOoO**

Kaneki yang berjalan santai dengan Hime, yang memakai seragam seolah, sedang-kan Kaneki, masih memakai jubah-nya, tapi dengan tudung yang dia buka. "Jadi apa maksud mu mengejar ku Hime?" tanya Kaneki datar pada Hime yang terus melangkah-kan kaki-nya.

"Aku disuruh Akame-chan, dan Ultear-Nee untuk menjemput mu." Balas Hime datar tanpa mengalih-kan pandangan-nya dari jalan. Selama Taicho mereka tidak ada yang memimpin Organisasi mereka adalah, orang yang mereka panggil Akame, dan Ultear, pada awal-nya Kaneki yang ingin diajukan sebagai pengganti Naruto, tapi mengingat sifat-nya yang seenak-nya sendiri, semua-nya tidak setuju, termasuk Hime.

"Souka. Aku harap kau tidak mencerita-kan hal yang terjadi pada Akame, atau-pun Ultear." Balas Kaneki datar tanpa mengalih-kan pandangan-nya. Dipikiran-nya mulai terbayang bagaimana reaksi Akame, dan Ultear jika mereka mengathui Naruto hampir dia bunuh. _**"Mereka berdua wanita paling mengeri-kan yang penrah aku temui."**_ Batin Kaneki.

"Asal kau mau membeli-kan aku 5 kotak coklat." Jawab Hime datar.

"Jangan gila kau? 1 kotak saja sudah berisi 50 coklat dan itu harga-nya, 23.478 yen, bagaimana kalau 5 kotak, uang yang sudah ku kumpul-kan susah payah selama beberapa Tahun ini bisa habis hanya untuk itu." ujar Kaneki yang tidak setuju. Mengumpul-kan uang untuk diri-nya sendiri adalah hal yang tersulit yang pernah untuk-nya.

Mungkin kalau untuk kebersamaan itu mudah untuk Kaneki, karena dia selalu mendapat pekerjaan dari Akame dan Ultear, tapi uang-nya untuk bersama, sedang-kan untuk sendiri, Kaneki selalu menggambil beberapa yen uang dari klayen, dan jika dia ditanya-kan oleh Akame atau Ultear di selalu beralsan, uang-nya jatuh dijalan, itu adalah alasan yang paling bisa diterima semua-nya, mengingat Kaneki terkadang sedikit ceroboh.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tinggal lapor-kan hal itu pada Akame-chan, dan Ultear-Nee, mudah-kan." Balas Hime datar, yang tidak peduli dengan uang Kaneki, asal-kan ada yang dia ingin-kan, dia bisa menutup mulut-nya.

"_Dasar Iblis licik." _

"_Ghoul miskin." _

"_Apa kata-mu?"_

"_Ghoul miskin. Memang ada yang salah? Ghoul 400 Tahun yang lalu mempunyai harta berlimpah, tapi kenapa kau miskin? Seharus-nya kau juga banyak uang bukan, tapi kenyataan-nya kau miskin. Dasar Goul miskin."_

"_Sialan ka-"_ perdebatan mereka yang biasa-nya tidak ada akhir harus berhenti, karena Kaneki merasa-kan aura yang sedikit berbahaya didekat mereka. "Keluar kau jangan hanya bersembunyi seperti pecundang." Ujar Kaneki serius.

"Kaneki, lawan kita kali ini seperti memiliki senjata suci." Ujar Hime yang merasa-kan aura suci, walau-pun aura suci yang dia rasa-kan belum terlalu kuat, tapi tetap dia harus berhati-hati karena dia bisa saja kalah, mengingat Hime adalah Iblis, pasti akan berpengaruh dengan senjata suci, walau-pun tidak membuat-nya mati.

"Aku tau itu." balas Kaneki yang juga merasakan-nya. "Tunjukan diri mu brengsek, jangan hanya bisa bersembunyi seperti pecundang." Ujar Kaneki tajam.

"Khukhukhu, seperti yang diharap-kan dari dua sang legenda. Bukan begitu, _Ghoul Death White_, _Black Night Destroyer_."

**OoOoOoO**

"Menma bisa kau jelas-kan semua-nya?" tanya Naruto, yang saat ini sedang berada dibawah alam sadar-nya. Diri-nya memandang Menma datar, dia sudah tidak peduli dengan perjanjian yang dibuat dengan Menma, dia hanya ingin tau siapa dua orang tadi.

"**Apa kau yakin? Bukan-nya kau mengata-kan ingin mengathui seiring jalan-nya waktu."**

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui mereka berdua. Aku memang tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan dimasa lalu, tapi aku yakin mereka akan datang lagi pada ku, bukan hanya mereka, tapi orang-orang yang berhaya pasti juga mengincar ku." Balas Naruto tenang. "Jadi siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"**Souka."** Menma memejam-kan mata-nya sesaat. **"Kalau begitu aku akan beri tau, yang berambut putih dan melawan mu tadi, adalah Kaneki Ken, dia salah satu dari bawahan di organasasi yang kau cipta-kan, dia orang terkuat setelah mu dioraganisasi tersebut. Kekuatan yang dimiliki bahkan melebihi kata sempurna. Dia tidak punya kekuatan Sihir, tapi mempunyai sesuatu yang disebut Kagune, benda hidup yang dia guna-kan untuk melawan mu tadi. Penggendalian-****ny****a terdadap Kagune-nya sendiri****adalah penggemdalian paling sempurna yang p****ernah**** ada, dan dia adalah Ghoul terkuat yang pernah ada."**

"Lalu perempuan yang berambut hitam?" tanya Naruto.

"**Dia Kuroyuki Hime, Iblis bangsawan yang terbuang karena tidak dapat mengguna-kan Sihir, tapi dia memiliki Sacred Gear yang pertama kali diciptakan Tuhan, [Black Lotus], kekuatan-nya Iblis-nya diatas strandard, tapi tidak sebanding dengan Kaneki, dan kau, dan untuk yang lain-nya..."**

"Tidak usah, aku hanya ingin mengathui tentang mereka berdua. Jika aku bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka, atau orang yang mengikuti organisasi ku dimasa lalu seperti Kaneki, dan Hime, aku akan menanyakan-nya kembali pada mu." Balas Naruto tenang. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto bercahaya, dan menghilang dari pandangan Menma.

"_**Apa yang lain-nya masih hidup?"**_ batin Menma.

**OoOoOoO**

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengathui nama samaran kami di masa lalu?" tanya Kaneki menatap tajam sosok yang baru menunjukan diri-nya tersebut.

"Aku?" Sosok yang memakai topeng tersebut menunjuk diri-nya sendiri. "Nama ku adalah Tobi." Ujar Tobi, pemuda yang memakai topeng putih dengan lubang bagian mata-nya berbentuk temoe, dan satu temoe dibagian dahi-nya, dan memakai kimono berkerah tinggi berwarna ungu, dengan tali oberan-nya berwarna putih, memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan sepatu bots hitam, serta membawa sebuah kipas besar dipunggu-nya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Kaneki tajam, yang merasa-kan niat jahat dari orang didepan-nya. Kaneki yakin orang didepan-nya adalah manusia, tapi aura suci, aura kegelapan, dan aura yang tidak dia kenal, Kaneki rasa-kan dari pria didepan-nya, walau-pun tidak terlalu kental.

Tobi memandang dua orang didepan-nya, dengan dua mata-nya yang berwarna merah, dan tiga temoe mengitari pupil-nya secara lambat. "Tentu saja untuk mengajak kalian bergabung dengan Organisasi yang ku cipta-kan, Akatsuki." Jawab Tobi tenang.

"Heh? Maaf saja aku tidak tertarik dengan Organisasi seperti itu, jadi lebih baik kau mencari orang lain saja." Ujar Kaneki tenang. Mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Kaneki menatap Hime. "Bagimana dengan mu?" tanya Kaneki.

"Aku setuju dengan mu Kaneki. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan Oraganisasi seperti itu." ujar Hime tenang.

"Souka. Kalau begitu..." Tobi menggambil kipas, tidak lebih tepat-nya Gunbai-nya yang ditaruh dipunggung-nya. "...kalian harus mati, karena kalian ancaman terbesar untuk kami." Dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat Tobi menyrang Kaneki, dan Hime.

Kaneki, dan Hime menghindari ayunan Gunbai tersebut, dengan meloncat kesisi berlawanan. "Siapa yang akan melawan-nya? aku atau kau, Hime?" tanya Kaneki, dengan menatap Hime yang berada disebrang-nya.

"Aku saja. Tadi kau sudah bersenang-senang bukan?" Hime memejam-kan mata-nya sesaat.

_**[Balance Breaker]**_

Tubuh Hime kini ditutupi oleh sebuah armor berwarna hitam. "Twin Sword." Kedua tangan Hime yang dilapisi oleh armor sarung tangan-nya, diganti dengan sebuah pedang berwarna ungu yang mirip dengan kristal, tidak hanya satu, melain-kan kedua tangan-nya. "Aku tidak akan menahan diri, jadi persiap-kan diri mu, manusia bertopeng." Dalam sekali gerakan yang cukup membingung-kan Hime sudah hilang dari pandagan Tobi.

"Aku disini." Hime mengayun-kan tangan-nya yang dia ganti dengan pedang pada Tobi, tapi dapat Tobi hindari, walau-pun dengan usaha yang cukup keras, karena serangan Hime yang mendadak.

"Aku juga tidak akan menahan diri ku." Dengan hempasan yang kuat, Tobi mengayun-kan Gundai-nya pada Hime, yang masih berada diudara.

Wush!

"Mustahil!" Tobi terkejut serangan-nya, dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Hime, bahkan tanpa melihat kearah-nya. Merasa-kan bahaya dari arah belakang-nya, Tobi berbalik dengan cepat...

Trank!

...waktu yang sangat tepat, saat Tobi menahan ayunan pedang Hime, dengan Gunbai-nya, dan menimbul-kan bunyi besi beradu, karena pedang Hime beradu dengan besi Gunbai-nya. Tidak kuat menahan tekanan yang diberi-kan Hime, Tobi melompat kebelakang. _**"Ada apa dengan-nya? dia hanya seorang wanita. Tapi kenapa tenaga-nya begitu kuat, bahkan aku kalah tenaga dengan-nya?"**_ batin Tobi.

"Pepatah pertarungn no 3: Jangan pernah lengah dalam situasi apa-pun." Hime yang berada didepan Tobi yang terkejut, karena kehadiran Hime, dengan cepat Hime mengayun-kan kedua tangan-nya yang berubah menjadi pedang pada Tobi.

_**[Dual Blade's Dance]**_

Craz!Craz!Craz!Craz!

Kecepatan yang dimiliki Hime tidak bisa diarti-kan dengan kata-kata, bahkan kata sangat cepat-pun masih kurang untuk mengarti-kan kecepatan Hime, yang mampu menbuat luka gores yang cukup parah sebanyak 25 goresan dalam 1 detik. Melompat kebelakang, Hime merubah tangan-nya kembali seperti semula, dan memukul tangan kiri-nya dengan tangan kanan-nya yang dia rentang-kan kedepan.

_**[Crystal Hammer]**_

Duar!

Palu krstal berwarna ungu degan telak mengenai Tobi yang tidak dapat menghindar. Menjatuh-kan tubuh-nya yang masih melayang ketanah, Hime melepas Armor-nya. "Tidak aku sangka, dia dapat melawan ku hingga seperti itu, walau-pun masih jauh dari kata harapan." Ujar Hime tenang.

"Kau cukup baik juga, _Black Night Destroyer_."

Dengan cepat Hime meloncat kedepan. Membalik badan-nya, Hime menatap Tobi yang selamat dari teknik-nya baru-san. "Kenapa kau masih hidup, dan juga kenapa tubuh mu tidak terluka setelah menerima tebasan dari ku?" tanya Hime tajam.

"Yang kau lawan adalah Chi-Bunshin ku. Aku tidak mungkin melawan kalian berdua secara terang-terangan bukan, mengingat kalian adalah anggota _Seven Star_, oh tidak, sekarang bukan _Seven Star_ lagi, karena salah satu anggota kalian sudah lama tewas, kalau tidak salah yang tewas, adalah Taicho kalian? Bukan begitu?" ujar Tobi, dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa mak-"

"Tenang Hime." Potong Kaneki, yang berjalan santai kearah mereka. "Jadi apa yang kau ingin-kan sebenar-nya?" tanya Kaneki datar dengan menatap tajam Tobi. Dia tau, orang didepan-nya ini sangat licik, dari sudut pandang sekilas saja, Kaneki tau itu, bahkan sangat tau, walau-pun wajah-nya ditutupi dengan topeng, pandangan mata, tetap-lah tidak akan berubah, itu lah yang pernah Kaneki baca.

"Aku menawar-kan kerja sama dengan kalian. Aku akan menghidup-kan kembali Taicho kaloan, tapi ka-"

"Aku menolak. Aku tidak butuh Taicho yang seperti mayat." Potong Kaneki. "Hime kita pergi sekarang, meladeni sampah seperti-nya, hanya akan membuang waktu kita." Ujar Kaneki tenang.

"Jadi kau mau melari-kan diri?" ujar Tobi, yang mencoba memprovokasi Kaneki.

"Melari-kan diri kata mu? Ada juga aku masih mengampuni nyawa mu kali ini. Jika kau memaksa ku untuk bertarung, apa kau yakin selamat dari..."

Wush!

16 Kagune keluar dari punggung Kaneki secara bersamaan. "...mood ku yang sedang buruk ini." Ujar Kaneki datar, dengan Kagune-nya yang melambai-lambai seperti sebuah ekor.

"_**Di-dia benar-benar monster. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melawan-nya. Da-dan lagi, ekor-nya banyak sekali, bahkan melebihi Kyuubi."**_ Batin Tobi memandang tidak percaya Kaneki, yang masih menatap-nya tajam.

"Kau pergi, atau akan aku bunuh kau." Ujar Kaneki tajam, dengan 4 Kagune dia condong-kan kedepan, dan mencipta-kan sebuah bola energy berwarna hitam yang sangat padat.

Tobi menaruh kembali Gunbai milik-nya ke punggung-nya. "Baik-lah, aku turuti kata-kata mu." Sebuah pusaran menghisap Tobi perlahan-lahan. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, suatu saat nanti, _Ghoul Death White_, _Black Night Destroyer_." Ujar Tobi sebelum pergi.

"_Kaneki"_ Hime memandang Kaneki dengan pandagan sendu, karena ini ketiga kali-nya dia melihat Kaneki yang begitu serius dalam pertarungan-nya.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

_**AuthorNote**_: Akhir-nya update juga. Disini aku memasukan Kaneki Ken, Kuroyuki Hime, Akame, Ultear, sebagai orang yang berhungungan dengan masa lalu Naruto. Dan kenapa aku tidak mengguna-kan Char dari Naruto? jawaban-nya cukup simpel, karena Char Naruto sudah mempunyai peran-nya masing-masing dalam Fic ini.

Untuk MiniHarem Naruto, aku mendapat-kan hasil terbanyak, Akame, dan Ultear, jadi dua Char perempuan itu yang akan menjadi MiniHarem Naruto selain, Asuka.

Sedang-kan untuk Kaneki, aku menempat-kan, Kuroyuki Hime, Asuna Yuki, dan Sayumi Takanashi, sebagai Pairing dari Kaneki.

Masa lalu Naruto akan terbokar perlahan-lahan, ini masih awal, jadi hanya sebagian kecil, masa lalu Naruto yang baru terbongkar, dan Kaneki yang sudah sangat Overpower seperti itu, bagaimana dengan Naruto yang 400 tahun lebih kuat dari Kaneki? Itu adalah rahasia, begitu juga bagaimana Hime ikut dengan Naruto, dan Naruto mengalah-kan Kaneki yang abadi.

Mungkin kalian pasti berfikir fic ini, tidak seru, ya saya juga beranggapan begitu, mengingat begitu banyak Char Anime lain yang saya ambil, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena memang sudah begini jalan cerita-nya,dari awal.

.

_**Profile Kaneki:**_

Nama: Kaneki Ken.  
Ras: Manusia, Ghoul  
Umur: 400+  
Sihir: -  
Power: 16 _Kagune_, Penggandlian Sempruna Kagune.  
Technique: ?  
Senjata: -

_**Profile Kuroyuki Hime:**_

Nama: Kuroyuki Hime  
Ras: Iblis  
Umur: 400+  
Sihir: -  
Sacred Gear:_** [Black Lotus]**_  
Technique: _**[Dual Blade's Dance], [Crystal Hammer]  
**_Senjata:_** Crystal Twin Sword**_

_**Profile Sacred Gear [Black Lotus]:**_

Nama: Black Lotus  
Sihir: _**Crystal Magic**_  
Balance Breaker: _**Black Cyber Armor  
**_Senjata: _**Crystal Twin Sword**_  
Roh: ?

.

Mohon Review.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Ghoul Vs Iblis,

**Disclamer:  
Naruto: Masashi Kshimoti  
HighSchool DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Naruto and High School DxD: Demon Dragon Romance**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Demon, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Supernatural**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: [Naruto x Rias x Akeno x MiniHarem]**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, AnimeCharLain, OOC, StrongNaru!**

**.**

_Summary: Dia tidak tau masa lalu-nya, dan hanya mengangap diri-nya sebagai manusia, hingga dia dibangkit-kan kembali menjadi Iblis Clan Gremory ketika dia mati. Tapi tidak yang tau, termasuk diri-nya sendiri, kalau dia mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih dari kata Special._

_._

_**Chapter 4: Ghoul Vs Iblis, Ibis Vs Iblis**_

_**.**_

Suasana pagi begitu nikmat, dan kicauan burung menambah kesan tersendiri untuk pagi ini. Naruto, pemuda blonde spike, yang masih tidur dengan menyandar-kan tubuh-nya dipohon-pohon, segera membuka mata-nya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah pohon-pohon tinggi disekitar-nya, dan langit pagi yang tampak indah.

"_**Ah iya, setelah menerima penjelasan Menma kemarin, aku tertidur di hutan."**_ Batin Naruto, dengan mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. _**"Dimana Asuka?"**_ Naruto mencari kesegala arah, dan menemu-kan Asuka, tengah tertidur disamping-nya, dengan kepala-nya, disandar-kan pada dada Naruto, yang mulai berotot.

"Hmmm..." Asuka berguman pelan, dan perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, perempuan berambut coklat panjang itu mulai bangun dari tidur-nya, dan menampil-kan mata coklat-nya yang bagi-kan permata. "Naru-kun, Ohayou." Ujar Asuka dengan pelan, dan mulai menjauh dari Naruto.

"Ohayou." Balas Naruto lembut dengan Asuka. "Apa-kah ini pertama kali-nya kau tidur di hutan?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Hmm." Asuka mengangguk kecil. "Oh iya, apa Naru-kun sudah bangun dari tadi?" tanya Asuka penasaran, karena dia tau, kalau Naruto sudah bangun lebih dulu dari pada diri-nya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Baru saja. Memang ada apa?" tanya Naruto, dengan menatap Asuka yang mulai berdiri dari duduk-nya.

"Aku merasa aneh saja. Naru-kun yang biasa-nya bangun selalu siang, entah kenapa hari ini, aku kalah dari mu." Balas Asuka dengan mengingat-ingat masa SMP-nya. Semasa SMP, Naruto yang dia tau, adalah Naruto yang paling susah bangun kalau sudah tidur pulas, bahkan suara jam waker, yang sampai membangun 5 rumah disebelah-nya, tidak membangun-kan Naruto juga.

"Ah itu hanya sewaktu SMP. Semenjak aku masuk _Kuoh Gakuen_, aku mulai merubah kebiasan hidup ku yang tidak beraturan. Aku adalah pelayan dari keluarga bangsawan, dan mau tidak mau, aku harus merubah sikap brandal ku menjadi lebih baik, setidak-nya seperti pelayan bangsawan pada umum-nya." balas Naruto tersenyum miris, mengingat kehiudpan SMP-nya. Berantem dijalanan, mengusili orang yang lebih tua-nya, dan lain hal sebagai-nya menjadi kebiasan-nya dulu sewaktu SMP, tapi tentu saja, Naruto tidak pernah sama sekali menyentuh minuman keras.

"_Aku iri pada mu, Rias Gremory."_ Guman Asuka pelan.

"Eh, kau ngomong apa, Asuka?" tanya Naruto, yang mendengar Asuka berguman, walau-pun tidak terlalu jelas dia dengar.

"Ha-hanya perasaan mu saja." Balas Asuka gugup. Dia tidak menyangka, Naruto dapat mendengar gumanan-nya yang cukup pelan. _**"Ah aku lupa kalau dia Iblis."**_ Batin Asuka sweadrop.

"Souka, kalau begitu kita lanjut-kan perjalanan kita, hanya tinggal beberapa Km lagi, kita sampai dirumah ku." Ujar Naruto, yang berdiri dari duduk-nya, dan merenggangkan, otot-ototnya yang kaku, sehabis bangun tdiur.

"Hmmm." Asuka mengangguk kecil... "Hah.." ...dan bernafas lega, karena Naruto tidak memperpanjang, hal yang dia guman-kan.

"_Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang."_

"_Ha'i."_

**OoOoOoO**

Kaneki, berama Hime, kini tengah berjalan dipadang rumput. Sebenar-nya mereka bisa saja mengguna-kan lingkaran Sihir teleport untuk mencapai sesuatu yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai rumah, tapi karena ulah Kaneki yang tidak sangaja membakar kertas lingkaran Sihir teleport mereka saat menyala-kan api ungun, mereka terpaksa berjalan kaki.

"Ini semua gara-gara mu." Kesal Hime, yang tidak terima kalau diri-nya harus berjalan kaki menjuju rumah mereka. Mungkin kalau dekat itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk Hime, tapi sesuatu yang sudah mereka anggap rumah, terletak dipulau kecil yang berada di Jepang.

"Hei, hei, aku-kan sudah minta maaf. Lagi pula..." Kaneki mengalih-kan pandangan-nya dari wajah Hime, yang menatap-nya tajam. "...kau kan bisa terbang mengguna-kan _**[Balance Breaker]**_ mu." Lanjut Kaneki.

_**[Balance Breaker]**_ dari _**[Black Lotus]**_, adalah armor yang mempunyai mesin jet kecil dibagian belakang, yang mampu membuat sang pengguna melayang atau terbang diudara, walau-pun tidak bisa terbang dengan cepat, tapi setidak-nya itu dapat membantu dalam pertarungan.

"Dan meninggal-kan mu disini. Itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan meninggal-kan orang yang semau-nya sendiri disini. Terlebih lagi, apa kau lupa dengan salah satu dari 5 prinsip, yang dikata-kan Taicho, _'kita sebagai teman jangan pernah meninggal-kan teman seorang diri, kita akan saling membantu dalam situasi apa-pun, dan kondisi apa-pun, walau-pun harus melawan Kami-sama, atau Satan-sama.'_ Apa kau sudah lupa?" balas Hime, yang kembali menatap hal didepan-nya dengan pandangan datar.

"_Asal itu membuat senang, aku tidak masalah."_ Guman Kaneki pelan.

"Kau bicara apa Kaneki?" tanya Hime, yang merasa kalau Kaneki mengata-kan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa dia dengar dengan jelas.

Kaneki menggeleng kecil. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok." Balas Kaneki lega, karena Hime tidak terlalu jelas mendengar gumanan-nya. _**"Pendengar-nya sungguh tajam."**_ Batin Kaneki sweadrop. Ekpresi Kaneki, yang awal-nya menunjuk-kan kesan bersahabat, seketika berubah, Ekpresi-nya mengeras, dan pandangan-nya yang menajam. "Hime seperti-nya kita kedetangan tamu lagi kali ini." Ujar Kaneki, yang merasa-kan aura Iblis selain Hime disini.

"Kau benar. Seperti-nya masalah, tidak ada habis-habis-nya datang kepada kita." Balas Hime juga merasa-kan hal yang sama dengan Kaneki. Aura Iblis yang mereka rasa-kan sangat kuat, mungkin kalau mereka baru pertama kali merasa-kan aura seperti ini mereka akan pingsan, sayang-nya mereka sudah sering merasa-kan aura yang bahkan lebih kuat dari aura Iblis yang mereka rasa-kan kali ini.

"_Jadi kalian tidak jatuh pingsan dari aura kami. Sungguh hebat kalian."_

Kaneki, dan Hime, mengalih-kan pandangan mereka, dan dengan jelas mereka melihat pria berambut merah crimson yang memakai baju zirah, dan wanita berambut perak, yang memakai pakaian maid.

"Sirzechs Gremory, atau dapat ku panggil Sirzechs Lucifer, salah satu dari _Four Devil King_ _Underworld_, yang bergelar _Maou Lucifer_, dan Istri-nya, Grayfia Lucifuge, ada apa, sampai couple terbaik Underworld, datang menemui kami?" ujar Kaneki, dengan pandangan mata yang masih menajam.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sirzechs dengan memandang tajam Kaneki. "Dan apa maksud kalian ingin membunuh adik ku?" tambah Sirzechs.

"Souka jadi kau melihat pertarungan kami dengan Taicho kah?" ekpresi Kaneki yang tegang, menjadi tenang. "Untuk jawaban pertama mu, seperti-nya, tidak akan aku jawab. Tapi untuk pertanyaan kedua mu..." Kaneki memberhenti-kan ucapan-nya.

"...itu karena Rias Gremory telah menyakiti Taicho kami. Dan jika sampai kekuatan Taicho kami jatuh ketangan salah, aku, tidak maksud-nya kami, tidak akan segan-segan, merata-kan Underworld menjadi lahan kosong, tidak peduli siapa-pun yang melawan kami karena..." lanjut Hime tenang.

"...kami tidak akan pernah kalah. Dan kami tidak kenal arti dari kekalahan." Ujar Kaneki, dan Hime secara bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu..." Sirzech melepas zirah yang dia pakai, dan menampil-kan pakaian khusus pertarungan. "...aku akan mengajar-kan kalian, arti dari kekalahan."

Duar!

Tanpa diduga, Sirzechs, langsung menghantam _**[Power of Destruction]**_-nya pada Kaneki, dan Hime yang tidak bergerak dari tempat. Setelah asap yang mengerubungi Kaneki, dan Hime hilang, Sirzechs terkejut, melihat sebuah kubah kristal melindungimereka.

"Maaf saja, serangan seperti itu, tidak akan berpengaruh, pada kami." Ujar Kaneki tenang. Mengalih-kan pandangan-nya Kaneki menatap Hime. "Hime, kau lawan, Istri Sirzechs Gremory, sedang-kan aku melawan Sirzechs Gremory." Perintah Kaneki dengan nada suara yang serius.

"Ha'i." Hime sangat mengerti, ketika Kaneki sudah berbicara dengan nada serius, tidak ada lagi tindak-kan cerobah, atau lelucon yang akan dikeluar-kan Kaneki. Yang ada Kaneki hanya mengeluar-kan niat membunuh-nya yang sangat kuat, dan karena itu, Kaneki tidak pernah kalah dari pertemuran, kecuali melawan Taicho mereka.

Dengan kecepatan, yang menandingi Hime, Kaneki melompat kearah Sirzechs, dengan mengayun-kan tinju-nya.

Sirzechs mengelak dari tinju menandak Kaneki, dengan usaha yang cukup sulit, karena kecepatan yang dimiliki Kaneki. _**"Orang ini, cepat."**_ Batin Sirzechs. Sirzechs yang baru saja mengelak dikejut-kan, dengan sebuah hantaman kaki yang kuat dari Kaneki.

Buakh!

Tubuh Sirzechs melayang diudara dengan cepat. Kaneki yang melihat itu, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dalam hitungan detik, Kaneki sudah ada diatas Sirzechs, dan dengan kuat Kaneki menghantam-kan tinju-nya, pada wajah Sirzechs.

Duar!

Tubuh Sirzechs dengan keras menghantam dataran rumput, bahkan hingga membuat kawah dengan diamter 8m, dan tinggi 5m. Seandai-nya Sirzechs bukan Iblis, sudah dipasti-kan wajah-nya kini hancur, mungkin juga dia bisa saja mati, menerima pukulan dari Kaneki yang menghantam wajah-nya.

Kaneki meloncat salto kebelakang. "Kalau kau ingin mengajar-kan arti kekalahan pada ku, tunjuk-kan kekuatan mu yang sebenar-nya, Sirzechs Gremory." Ujar Kaneki datar.

**OoOoOoO**

Rias tengah duduk dibangku pribadi-nya yang berada di Ruang _Occult Research Club_. Tumpukan kertas berada diatas meja kerja-nya, serta teh buatan Quen-nya terletak dipinggir meja-nya. Mata Rias terus saja memandang setiap tulisan yang berada di kertas yang dia pegang. Berbagai permintaan dari klayen-nya begitu banyak, itu sungguh membuat-nya pusing, karena masalah Raiser saja belum dia selesai-kan.

"_**Malam ini kah?"**_ Rias membantin dengan memandang langit-langit Ruang Club. Setelah kemarin malam kepulangan-nya, Rias langsung menuju Ruang Club-nya, yang dia sangka akan tidak terurus, mengingat mereka semua kecuali Naruto pergi ke Villa milik _Clan Gremory_, tapi siapa sangka, Ruang Club-nya masih sangat bersih dan rapih, terlebih lagi, setengah permintaan klayen-nya sudah terpenuhi dengan puas.

"_**Mungkin-kah Naruto?" **_batin Rias bertanya-tanya.

"_Boucho aku masuk."_

Pintu Ruang Club, dan menampil-kan Akeno, yang memakai pakaian sekolah, tengah berjalan kearah-nya, dengan tersenyum _'palsu'_ seperti biasa-nya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ise?" tanya Rias, sedikit menghawatir-kan Pawn-nya yang sangat mesum. _'aku tidak akan ikut kalau kau tidak mengajak Naruto'_ kalimat Issei, terus saja terbayang dipikiran Rias, mungkin memang dia harus mengizin-kan Naruto ikut, demi kemenangan-nya.

"Issei sedang istirahat dirumah-nya. Begitu juga dengan Asia, Kiba, dan Koneko, setelah kita sampai mereka semua langsung istirahat untuk nanti malam." Jawab Akeno sopan. Setelah mereka semua sampai di _Kuoh Gakuen_ kemarin malam, Rias menyuruh mereka semua istirahat untuk menjaga tenaga mereka agar tidak lelelahan nanti saat Raiting Game.

"Souka." Rias tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban dari Quen-nya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Rias tenang.

Akeno yang dengan jelas mendengar lontaran pertanyaan dari Rias, sedikit menyipit-kan mata-nya, dan memandang Rias penuh dengan rasa curiga. "Kenapa kau menanyakan-nya Naruto-kun? tidak seperti biasa-nya Boucho." Balas Akeno dengan nada tidak suka.

Rias tersenyum kecil. "Heh? Memang kenapa kalau aku menanya-kan Perage ku sendiri apa salah? Atau mungkin kau cemburu mengingat Naruto suka dengan ku." Ujar Rias dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bukan-nya itu asumsi mu Boucho? Aku tidak pernah dengar Naruto menyata-kan cinta-nya pada mu." Balas Akeno yang tidak ingin kalah dari Boucho-nya tersebut.

"Apa kah kau buta? Dari perilaku Naruto saja, kita sudah menebak kalau dia suka dengan ku." Ujar Rias dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Rias tidak tau, apa Naruto suka dengan-nya atau tidak, tapi dia menduga suka, karena dari perilaku Naruto yang ditunjukan pada-nya.

"Boucho, jangan-jangan kau yang suka dengan Naruto-kun. Sungguh tidak terduga Boucho." Balas Akeno menatap Boucho-nya tersebut dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak suka Iblis tidak-" _**'Kau adalah adalah orang yang sayangi. Aku akan melindungi sampai kapan-pun Sara.'**_ Perkataan Rias terpotong oleh sebuah kalimat yang belum pernah didengar-nya sama sekali yang terlintas dipikiran-nya begitu saja. _**"Siapa yang bicara? Dan siapa itu Sara?"**_ batin Rias bertanya-tanya mengingat kalimat yang terlintas dipikiran-nya begitu saja.

"Boucho? Kau sakit? Kenapa kau tidak melanjut-kan kalimat mu? Kau tidak seperti biasa-nya Boucho." Ujar Akeno, yang memandang Rias penuh rasa kawatir, karena baru kali ini dia melihat Boucho-nya bertingkah aneh, terlebih lagi ekpresi-nya bingung-nya yang sangat jelas terlihat diwajah Boucho-nya itu.

"Aku tidak apa Akeno." Balas Rias tenang. "Akeno kau bisa pulang dulu, persiap-kan diri mu untuk nanti malam." Ujar Rias dengan memandang Akeno serius, agar tidak membuat Akeno kawatir.

"Ha'i Boucho." Balas Akeno yang segera keluar tapi dia berhenti melangkah ketika didepan pintu. "Boucho akan aku kata-kan pada, aku mencintai Naruto-kun, aku tidak tau kau mencintai-nya juga atau tidak, tapi yang aku tau, kau selalu kawatir pada-nya. Jaa ne Boucho." Ujar Akeno sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Rias.

"_**Dadaku kenapa terasa sesak?"**_ batin Rias memegangi dada-nya yang sesak, setelah mendengar kalimat yang dilontar-kan Akeno. _**"Mungkin-kah aku juga mencintai..."**_

"_**...Naruto?"**_ batin Rias yang membuat-nya pikiran-nya semakin bingung, pertama, _'ingatan apa tadi? Siapa itu Sara? Dan apa dia juga mencintai Naruto?'_ pikiran Rias rasa-nya mau mecah memikiran hal itu sekaligus.

**OoOoOoO**

"Kau cukup hebat juga, Grayfia Lucifuge." Ujar Hime, yang kini tengah memakai mode _**[Balance Breaker]**_-nya. Kedua tangan-nya yang dia ganti dengan _**Twin Sword**_ menetes-kan darah segar, dari korban tebasan-nya.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Grayfia dengan susah payah mengatur nafas-nya yang sangat kelelahan. Kecepatan yang dia miliki sungguh tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan milik Hime, perbedaan kecepatan mereka mungkin bagai-kan bumi dan langit. _**"Kecepatan-nya sungguh luar biasa. Bahkan untuk mempredeksi dari mana dia menyerang saja itu mustahil."**_ Batin Grayfia dengan memandang Hime. Pandangan tenang-nya, dalam sekejap terganti dengan terkejut melihat Hime sudah tidak ada ditempat-nya lagi.

Dalam hituangan detik, Hime muncul didepan Grayfia dengan membungkukan setengah badan-nya. "Pepatah pertarungan nomor 3: jangan pernah lengah dalam situasi apa-pun." Dengan sangat cepat Hime mengayun-kan kedua tangan-nya pada Grayfia.

_**[Dual Blade's Dance]**_

Kecepatan yang sama saat melawan Tobi, dia tunju-kan lagi kali ini. Pakaian Maid Grafia bahkan sudah robek dimana-dimana, hingga bagian Oppai-nya, yang selalu dia tutupi kini terpampang dengan jelas.

Hime meloncat lambat kebelakang. "Melihat dari Oppai mu itu, seperti-nya kau sudah pernah melahir-kan, Grayfia Lucifuge. Aku sebagai seorang wanita menghargai mu karena sudah menjadi Ibu tapi..." Dalam sekejap tangan Hime berganti seperti semula, dan Hime memukul telapak tangan-nya sendiri, yang dia rentang-kan kedepan.

_**[Crystal Lance]**_

Tomboak-tombak kristal kecil, dengan cepat mengarah pada Grayfia yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat.

Duar!

Hime tidak terkejut sama sekali, Grayfia dilindungi oleh sebuah tembok es, yang dengan jelas dia lihat didepan-nya. "Cara kerja dari teknik kita sama, tapi yang menentu-kan lebih kuat teknik siapa..."

Clek!

Hime mencetikan jari-nya, dan sebuah meteor yang berbentuk bola terbuat dari kristal dengan diameter 10m tiba-tiba saja muncul dibalik awan, yang berada dibawah mereka. "...adalah pengalaman." Lanjut Hime datar.

_**[Crystal Meteor]**_

Duuuaaarrrr!

**OoOoOoO**

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri Asuka." Ujar Naruto memasuki rumah-nya, yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, atau-pun besar.

"Ah iya, Naru-kun." Asuka masuk kedalam rumah Naruto dengan menyeret kpoer-nya. Pandangan Asuka sedikit terkejut melihat seisi rumah Naruto, karena tidak ada prabotan sama sekali, kecuali satu sofa, satu meja makan beserta 4 tempat duduk-nya, satu lemari es, 1 lemari pakaian, dan dua kasur didalam satu kamar. _**"Apa hanya ini isi rumah Naru-kun?"**_ batin Asuka berntya-tanya.

"Aku yakin kau terkejut melihat isi rumah ku. Tapi memang begini-lah, karena gaji paruh waktu ku tidak terlalu banyak, jadi hanya ini yang bisa aku beli. Dan aku tidak akan membeli barang yang tidak kuingin-kan, seperti Tv, atau meja ruang tamu." Ujar Naruto, yang mengingat-ingat, karena tidak ada satu orang-pun yang pernah datang ketempat ini sebelum-nya.

Asuka tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan membantu mu mencari uang untuk membeli prabotan untuk menghiasi rumah ini." Balas Asuka yang kembali melihat sekitar. "Rumah ini juga cukup besar, sayang kalau tidak diisi dengan prabotan tambahan." Tambah Asuka.

"Tidak, tidak, kau tidak usah membeli apa-apa Asuka." Ujar Naruto yang menolak penawaran Asuka.

"Naru-kun, aku tidak ingin tinggal gratis disini. Jadi biar-kan aku membantu mu." Balas Asuka dengan menatap Naruto.

"_Ta-tapi..."_

"Naru-kun." potong Asuka dengan nada suara keras kepala.

"Baik-lah aku mengerti." Balas Naruto pasrah. "Aku mau mandi dulu, dan sebentar lagi aku akan bekerja, mungkin aku akan pulang sangat malam, mengingat hari ini aku ada Raiting Game. Kau bisa menjaga rumah seorang diri-kan?" ujar Naruto dengan menatap Asuka.

"Tentu saja." Balas Asuka yakin.

"Bagus-lah." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

**OoOoOoO**

Duar!Duar!Duar!

Dengan refleks yang bagus, Kaneki menghindari setiap serangan Sirzechs yang mengarah pada-nya. 8 Kagune kini melambai-lambai dipunggung-nya. Menapak-kan kaki-nya ditanah, Kaneki melompat kearah Sirzechs, dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Buakh!

Kaneki memukul Sirzechs dengan kuat. Mencodong-kan 4 Kagune-nya kedepan, sebuah bola hitam yang padat tercipta ditengah-tengah-nya. Tanpa ragu, Kaneki menembak-kan bola itu, pada Sirzechs.

_**[Spirit Bang]**_

Duar!

Beruntung Sirzechs masih dapat membuat Kekkai untuk melindungi diri-nya, tapi Sirzechs tidak menyangka, teknik Kaneki, yang hanya dilakukan dalam waktu singkat, mampu menghancur-kan Kekkai-nya. _**"Mahluk apa dia sebenar-nya?"**_ batin Sirzechs, dengan menatap Kaneki, yang sama sekali belum menunjuk-kan gejala kelelahan.

"Apa hanya itu kekuatan dari Maou Lucifer? sungguh mengecewa-kan." Ujar Kaneki. Kembali mencodong-kan Kagune-nya, tapi kali ini, Kaneki mencondong-kan 8 Kagune-nya kedepan, hingga tercipta bola hitam yang sama, dengan ukuran yang sama, tapi memiliki kepadatan yang berbeda. Dengan ekpresi datar, Kaneki kembali menembak-kan bola terseut pada Sirzechs.

_**[Spirit Big Bang]**_

Duuaarr!

Ledakan yang 2x, mungkin 3x lebih besar dari sebelum terjadi didepan mata Kaneki. Asap yang menghalangi hasil dari ledakan itu menghilang, dan memperlihat-kan Sirzechs, yang sudah tidak mengguna-kan pakaian apa-pun selain celana panjang-nya.

"Sirzechs Gremory, aku tau kau belum serius. begitu juga dengan ku, tapi..." Kaneki mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, dan dengan jelas, dia melihat sebuah meteor kristal yang menampakan diri tidak jauh dari tempat-nya. "...Kau tolong istri mu, kau tidak mau dia mati bukan?" Ujar Kaneki datar.

Sirzechs tersenyum tipis. "Musuh menghawatir-kan kondisi musuh-nya." balas Sirzechs dengan memandang Kaneki, yang kembali menatap-nya datar.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap mu musuh. Bukan-nya kau duluan yang menyerang kami? Kami hanya melindungi diri saja, tidak lebih." Ujar Kaneki datar. "Sudah selamat-kan Istri mu, atau dia akan mati." Tambah Kaneki.

"Arigato atas kebai-kan hati mu." Dalam hitungan detik, Sirzechs menghilang dari pandangan Kaneki, dengan lingkaran Sihir-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga kesana." Kaneki berbicara pada diri-nya sendiri, dengan berjalan santai kearah Hime.

.

Duuuuaaarrr!

Hime terkejut bukan maen, ketika meteor kristal-nya hancur, oleh _**[Power of Destruction]**_ milik Sirzechs yang muncul disamping Grayfia dengan lingkaran Sihir.

Mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Hime melihat Kaneki yang berjalan kearah-nya, dengan Kagune yang sudah lenyap dari punggung-nya. "Kaneki apa maksud-nya ini?" tanya Hime, yang segera menghampiri Kaneki.

"Hime, disini kita tidak bermaksud membunuh. Kalau kita membunuh salah satu dari mereka, itu hanya akan kembali memicu perang. Kau tau anggota kita belum lengkap sekarang. Kita tidak mungkin menang melawan Fariaksi Iblis, tanpa Taicho. Terlebih lagi, Sirzechs juga tidak serius melawan ku. Aku hanya tertarik bertarung dengan orang yang mengeluar-kan seluruh kekuatan-nya, bukan begitu, Sirzechs Gremory?" ujar Kaneki, dengan menatap Sirzechs yang berdiri didepan-nya.

Sirzechs tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Aku hanya ingin tau, kalian siapa, tapi tetap saja dari pertarungan kita, aku tidak menemukan jawaban siapa kalian sebenar-nya." balas Sirzechs, yang dari awal hanya ingin mengathui identitas dari dua mahluk Supernatural didepan-nya.

"_Ghoul Death White_, itu adalah aku." Ujar Kaneki tiba-tiba yang membuat Sirzechs dan Grayfia yang didepan-nya terkejut bukan main. "Dan disebelah ku, _Black Night__Destroyer_, jadi wajar saja, kalau Istri mu kalah Sirzechs." Tambah Kaneki, yang menatap Sirzechs dengan senyum.

"_Ja-Jadi kalian..."_

"Kami akan menawar-kan sebuah perjanjian yang menguntung-kan kedua belah pihak. Kami akan membantu Fariaksi Iblis jika ada masalah, dan kalian Fariaksi Iblis harus menjaga Naruto Uzumaki, karena dia adalah Taicho kami. Bagaimana apa kau mau?" tawar Kaneki dengan senyum.

"_Ja-jadi, Naruto..."_

"Jangan dibahas, aku takut disini ada orang yang mendengar. Dan terlebih lagi, masih banyak msusuh kami yang mengincar nyawa Taicho, jadi bagaimana?" tawar Kaneki.

Sirzechs tersenyum tipis. "Baik-lah aku terima, _Ghoul Death White_." Balas Sirzechs, dengan menjabat tangan Kaneki.

"_Dengan begini, Fariaksi Iblis, dan Fariaksi Destiny beraliansi." _

"_Ya."_

**OoOoOoO**

"_**Dimana ini?"**_ batin Issei bertanya-tanya, karena yang dia lihat hanya suasana gelap, tanpa ada penerangan.

Wush!Wush!Wush!

Issei, yang dengan jelas mendengar sebuah suara mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, dan dengan jelas dia melihat koboran api yang baru saja menyala. Tanpa pikir panjang, Issei mendekati api itu. _**"Tidak panas."**_ Batin Issei yang tidak merasa panas, ketika tangan-nya menyentuh api tersebut. Karena tidak merasa panas sama sekali, Issei memberani-kan diri untuk masuk kedalam koboran api tersebut.

Issei terkejut bukan maen ketika melihat Mahluk yang sangat besar berada didepan-nya, dan menunjukan tampang-nya yang tidak suka. "Ka-kadal bersayap." Teriak Issei terkejut, melihat sosok Naga didepan-nya, yang mempunyai warna merah, dan sayap yang dia lipat.

Ddraig, Naga yang berada didepan Issei, memandang Issei tidak suka dibalik mata emerald-nya. **"Siapa yang kau panggil Kadal, bocah mesum."** Ujar Ddraig kesal, karena dipanggil Kadal oleh mahluk mesum didepan-nya.

"Tentu saja kau memang ada lagi mahluk selain kita disini, tapi tunggu dulu..." Issei merasa ada yang salah dengan sosok yang dia anggap Kadal tersebut. "...kenapa Kadal bisa bicara?" teriak Issei terkejut.

"_**Aku bukan kadal bocah mesum."**_ Ujar Ddraig kesal. **"Aku adalah Ddraig, **_**Red Dragon Emperor**_**, Naga yang bersemayang didalam **_**[Bossted Gear]**_** mu."** Ddraig memperkenal diri-nya dengan tenang.

"Jadi kau _Red Dragon Emperor_, salah satu dari _Two Hevenly Dragon_, aku mengerti." Ujar Issei mengangguk-angguk mengerti kenapa sosok didepan bisa bicara.

"**Kau sama sekali tidak terkejut seperti tadi bocah mesum."** Balas Ddraig yang cukup terkejut melihat reaksi dari Partner baru-nya itu.

"Untuk apa? Didunia ini sudah banyak hal-hal Seupernatural yang aneh, tapi lain cerita-nya dengan hewan yang bisa bicara, karena bagaimana-pun, aku tidak pernah mendengar dari teman-teman ku ada hewan yang bisa bicara, bahkan peliharan Iblis saja tidak bisa bicara." Balas Issei dengan senyum bangga akan jawaban-nya.

"**Kau cukup pintar juga."** Balas Ddraig dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya, pada partner mesum-nya.

"Karena aku tidak tau tempat ini, kemungkinan terbesar adalah kau membawa ku kemari. Jadi kenapa kau memanggil ku?" tanya Issei tenang, dengan menatap Ddraig, yang sangat jauh lebih tinggi dari-nya.

"**Aku akan memberi-kan sebagian kekauatn ku, tapi kau harus memberi-kan tangan mu pada ku? Bagimana apa kau tertarik?"** tanya Ddraig menatap Issei. **"Aku tau kau masih membutuh-kan kekuatan bukan?"** lanjut Ddraig.

"Lalu kalau aku korban-kan tangan ku, apa tangan ku masih dapat kembali seperti semula?" tanya Issei yang sedikit ragu untuk memberi-kan tangan-nya pada Ddraig.

"**Tentu saja, dengan bantu Suster Gereja itu kau dapat menggembali-kan tangan mu seperti semula, itu juga bisa membuat Suster Gereja itu mendapat sedikit kekuatan Naga mu untuk melindungi diri, setela****h ****menghisap kekuatan ku, agar tangan mu normal kembali, tapi tangan itu tetap-lah tangan ku. Bagaimana apa kau mau?"** tawar Ddraig dengan menatap tenang partner-nya.

"_Asia akan memiliki kekuatan Naga?"_ Issei memegang dagu-nya sendiri berpose ala dektektif. _"Seperti-nya itu menguntung-kan, agar aku tidak terlalu repot untuk menjaga Asia dari Da-tenshi yang menginca__r__nya."_ Guman Issei pelan. Mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Issei menatap Ddraig serius. "Aku terima penawaran mu, Ddraig." Ujar Issei lantang.

"**Souka."** Ddraig dengan seketika membentang-kan sayap Naga-nya yang begitu lebar. **"Aku Ddraig, **_**Red Dragon Emperor**_**, bagian dari **_**Two Heavenly Dragon's**_**, dan merupa-kan pengikut setia **_**E.N.D**_**, akan menjadi Partner dari Issei Hyoudou selama hidup-nya."** Ujar Ddraig dengan suara lantang.

"Aku, Issei Hyoudou, Partner baru dari _Red Dragon Emperor_, dengan segenap hati menerima Ddraig sebagai Partner ku." Ujar Issei lantang. Seketika sebuah kekuatan asing menjalar ditubuh Issei.

"**Setelah menerima kekuatan ku itu, kau mampu mengguna-kan **_**[Balance Breaker] **_**kekauatan terlarang dari Sacred Gear dalam waktu 10 detik."** Ujar Ddraid yang kembali melipat sayap-nya.

"Souka." Issei melihat keseluruh tubuh-nya, dan beberapa bagian tubuh-nya yang yang sedikit berubah, seperti dada-nya yang sedikit berbidang, dan otot tangan-nya yang sedikit membesar. "Oh iya, tadi kau mengata-kan _**E.N.D**_,_** E.N.D**_ itu mahluk atau benda?" tanya Issei, yang baru sadar, kalau Ddraig mengata-kan sesuatu yang sama sekali belum pernah dia dengar selama hidup-nya.

"**Suatu saat nanti kau akan tau bocah." **Balas Ddraig, yang segera berpose tidur ala Naga.** "Pergi kau sana, aku ingin tidur jangan ganggu aku, sampai Raiting Game nanti." **Ujar Ddraig dengan nada mengusir.

"Hei Hei, kau mengusir ku, padahal kau yang membawa ku kemari tapi kau yang mengusir ku." Balas Issei yang tidak terima, karena merasa diusir oleh Partner-nya sendiri.

"**Aku ingin tidur, jadi pergi sekarang."** Ujar Ddraig malas.

"Hah..." Issei mengela nafas. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Perlahan-lahan tubuh Issei bercahaya. "Aku pergi dulu, Jaa ne." Ujar Issei, sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Ddraig yang sedikit membuka mata-nya.

"_**Semoga kau bisa mengganti-kan aku menjaga, E.N.D, Issei Hyoudou."**_ Batin Ddraig, yang kembali menutup mata-nya.

**OoOoOoO**

"Manager, aku pulang dulu." Naruto, yang tengah memakai pakaian maid laki-laki, yang berupa kemeja putih, dibalut rompi biru, serta jas putih panjang yang dibiar-kan terbuka, membungkuk hormat pamit kepada Manger tempat dia bekerja.

Manager Naruto, yang merupakan seorang perempuan, dan mempunyai rambut emas gelap panjang mengalih-kan pandangan-nya. "Ah iya, terimakasih untuk hari ini, Naruto-kun." ujar Manager Naruto, dengan senyum manis.

"Hn. Kalau begitu Jaa ne." Tanpa buang waktu Naruto meninggal-kan Restauran tempat dia bekerja part time, dan langsung menuju _Kuoh Gakuen_. Melirik jam tangan yang dia guna-kan, 10.48 dengan jelas Naruto lihat dibalik mata saffir-nya.

"_**Kuso, aku bisa telat."**_ Setelah melihat jam tangan-nya sendiri, Naruto langsung berlari kencang tanpa ragu menuju _Kuoh Gakuen_, yang mungkin Perage Rias sudah berkumpul semua.

.

"Grayfia-Onee-sama, bia kita mulai Raiting Game-nya." ujar Rias yang sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dia bersama Perage-nya sudah menunggu selama 25 menit kehadiran Naruto, tapi orang yang ditunggu juga belum menampakan diri-nya.

"Tidak bisa Rias-sama. Perage mu harus lengkap terlebih dahulu, setelah itu Raiting Game baru bisa dimulai." Balas Grayfia dengan nada datar. _**"Naruto Uzumaki, Taicho Seven Star, aku penasaran dengan kekuatan-nya."**_ batin Grayfia.

Setelah pertarungan-nya dengan anggota _Seven Star_, Grayfia menjadi penasaran dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Taicho _Seven Star_, pasal-nya tidak ada Wanita Iblis di Underworld yang dapat mengimbangi-nya, kecuali salah satu Maou, tapi kenyataan yang paling membuat-nya penasaran, adalah orang yang dilawan Sirzechs, karena tidak pernah ada, orang yang melawan Sirzechs sampai membuat Sirzechs terpojok, terlebih lagi, orang itu juga belum serius untuk bertarung melawan Sirzechs.

"Cih." Rias hanya bisa mendecih sebal, mendengar kalimat balasan dari Quen Maou Lucifer itu.

"_**Apa Naruto tidak akan datang ya?"**_ batin Issei bertanya-tanya, tapi dengan cepat ditepis pikiran itu, tidak mungkin Naruto melarikan diri, Naruto yang dia tau tidak akan melari-kan diri dalam situasi sesulit apa-pun.

Brak!

Pintu Ruang _Occult Research Cl__ub _terbuka dan menampil-kan sosok Naruto, yang masih mengguna-kan paaian Maid-nya, dan rambut-nya yang biasa spike dia sisir rapih seperti Kiba.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Naruto mengatur nafas-nya yang kelelahan karena berlari dari tempat dia berkeja, sampai _Kuoh Gakuen_, dan jarak-nya juga lumayan jauh. "Gomen, aku terlamabat."

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

_**AuthorNote**_: Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain terimakasih kepada para Readers. Untuk Romance and Basketball akan tetap lanjut, tapi ide ku lagi ngadet dipertengahan, jadi mohon sabar bagi yang menunggu fic ku yang satu-nya.

Dichapter ini nambah lagi Mistery dari Fic ini.  
_**Sara?  
Fariaksi Destiny?  
E.N.D?**_  
Ada-kah yang bisa menebak Mistery itu?

Dan untuk pertarungan-nya, gomen kalau tidak menarik.

.

Mohon Review

.


	5. Chapter 5: Rias Vs Raiser

**Disclamer:  
Naruto: Masashi Kshimoti  
HighSchool DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Naruto and High School DxD: Demon Dragon Romance**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Demon, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Supernatural**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: [Naruto x Rias x Akeno x MiniHarem]**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, AnimeCharLain, OOC, StrongNaru!**

**.**

_Summary: Dia tidak tau masa lalu-nya, dan hanya mengangap diri-nya sebagai manusia, hingga dia dibangkit-kan kembali menjadi Iblis Clan Gremory ketika dia mati. Tapi tidak yang tau, termasuk diri-nya sendiri, kalau dia mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih dari kata Special._

_._

_**Chapter 5: Rias Perage Vs Raiser Perage**_

_**.**_

"_Gomen aku terlambat."_

Seluruh mahluk yang berada di ruang _Occlut Research Club_, menunjukan ekpresi bingung melihat sosok pemuda berambut blonde, yang memakai pakaian maid laki-laki, dan berdiri didepan pintu, dengan posisi setengah membungkuk, sambil memegangi lututnya, serta mengatur nafasnya.

"Siapa kau?" Satu kalimat pertanyaan dari Issei, membuat Naruto terkejut. Apakah sebegitu berbedanya dia dari biasanya sampai teman baiknya sendiri tidak mengenali sosoknya. "Aku merasa kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mu." Satu kalimat lagi yang membuat Naruto terkejut kembali dilontorkan sang _Sekiryuutei_.

"Ara ara. Tuan apa kau salah tempat?" Naruto semakin terkejut, dia mengira hanya Issei yang tidak mengenalinya, tapi Akeno, gaids yang sudah mengnalnya sejak lama juga tidak mengenali-nya. "Kalau boleh saya antar ketempat tujuan mu tuan. Ufufufu." Naruto berdigik ngeri mendengar tawa mengerikan Akeno.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto menatap Kiba, yang berdiri didekat Buchou-nya. "Kiba apa kau juga tidak mengenali ku?" tanya Naruto berharap banyak dengan Kiba, kalau Kiba mengenalinya.

Kiba menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak mengenal mu, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Naruto mendesah pelan, harapannya pupus sudah, ternyata Kiba juga tidak mengenali, sebenarnya sejauh mana sih perubahannya sampai teman-temannya tidak mengnalinya? Itu lah yang Naruto pikirkan saat ini

"Huh..." Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Ini aku Naruto, apa kalian tidak mengenali ku, Koneko-chan, Asia-san, Buchou?" ujar Naruto dengan menatap ketika orang yang namanya dia panggil, dan yang Naruto dapat hanya gelengan kepala yang membuatnya semakin frustasi. "Baiklah..." Naruto dengan cepat mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang telah di sisir rapih. "...apa kalian sudah mengenali ku?" tanya Naruto, lebih tepatnya berharap.

"Ah, ternyata benar kau Naruto." Issei tersenyum, dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gomen, aku tidak mengnali mu." Naruto bernafas lega, ternyata Issei masih mengnalinya, walaupun dia harus mengacak-ngacak rambutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ara ara. Gomen Naruto-kun. perubahan mu itu sungguh berbeda. Terlebih lagi yang tadi kau lebih tampan tidak seperti biasanya yang biasa-biasa saja. Ufufufu." Naruto tertnduk dengan aura suram mengelilinginya.

"_**Apakah seburuk itu penampilan ku yang biasanya?"**_ batin Naruto.

Kiba tersenyum kecil. "Style mu hari ini sungguh berbeda. Apa ini untuk Rainting Game?" tanya Kiba, yang sudah tau sejak lama, kalau Naruto adalah orang yang jarang menysir rambutnya, mungkin selama satu bulan bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan berpa kali Naruto menyisir rambut blonde-nya itu.

"Kiba kau semakin memperburuk mental ku." Ujar Naruto lemas. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahkan Kiba yang jarang memberikan komentar tentang style orang lain, mengomentari style Naruto yang biasanya.

"Sudahlah Naruto kita disini tidak termasuk untuk tidak mengenali mu. Kita hanya tidak tau kalau itu kau, mungkin harus aku akui kau memang cukup tampan jika menyisir rambut mu seperti tadi." Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Buchou-nya, karena baru kali ini dia mendapat pujian dari Buchou-nya, yah walaupun Naruto pada dasarnya tidak akan terbuai akan pujian, tapi tetap saja lelaki akan memerah bukan kalau dipuji oleh gadis yang dia cintai? Itulah yang Naruto rasakan.

"Buchou tumben sekali kau memuji Naruto?" Akeno menatap Rias dengan wajah tidak suka. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memberikan satu kalimat untuk mereka _'mulai lagi'_ mengingat mereka seperti rival mungkin setiap hari pasti ada saja masalah yang membuat mereka bertengkar.

Rias memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ha-hanya ingin saja." Mereka terkejut mendengar kalimat balsan Buchou mereka, padahal biasanya, Rias akan membalas komentar Akeno, tapi kali ini, dia seperti tidak bisa membalas kalimat Akeno.

"Sudah berbincang-bincangnya, Rainting Game akan segera dimulai." Ekpresi dari seluruh Perage Rias berubah menjadi serius, ketika Quen terkuat Underworld mengeluarkan suaranya. "Rainting Game kali ini akan kita mulai antara Rias Gremory-sama melawan Raiser Phoenix-sama." Sebuah lingkaran Sihir berwarna merah memenuhi ruang Club, dan Grayfia yang berada didalam lingkaran Sihir itu segara menjauh agar tidak ikut mereka ke Arena Rainting Game.

Dalam hitungan detik seluruh penghuni ruang _Occult Research Club_ menghilang ditelan lingkaran Sihir tersebut kecuali Grayfia, yang pergi dengan lingkaran Sihirnya sendiri menuju Underworld, untuk menjadi komentator Rainting Game kali ini.

"Tidak ada yang berubah..." Issei memandang sekitar dan tidak ada satu objekpun yang berubah dari pandangan matanya, baik bentuk ruangan ataupun prabotan ruangan.

"Issei diam dan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Grayfia-Nee-sama." Ujar Rias tenang, yang membuat Pawnnya itu menjadi diam dan kembali kewajah serius.

"_Arena dari Rainting Game kali ini, yang telah disepakati kedua belah pihak adalah replika dari Kuoh Gakuen. Ruang raja dari Rias-sama adalah ruang Occult Research Club, yang berada di gedung lama, dan ruang raja dari Raiser-sama adalah ruang Kepala Sekolah gedung baru. Setiap Pawn dari berpromotion ketika memasuki gedung lawan..."_

"Ini akan mudah untuk promotion." Issei merasa pertandingan ini adalah yang mudah, kalau dia dapat promotion digedung lawan, karena bukan hal mustahil untuk promotion kalau ruang itu tidak ada lawan sama sekali.

"Tidak akan semudah yang kau pikirkan Issei-kun." Issei mengalihkan pandangannya, dan melihat Kiba yang membalas kalimatnya. "Itu juga berlaku untuk mereka. Apa kau mengerti?" Issei mengangguk paham apa yang dikatakan Kiba, walaupun dia terkenal cukup bodoh, tapi tetap saja dia mengerti hal yang dimaksud Kiba.

"_...pertandingan akan berakhir ketika salah satu telah Checkmate, atau menyerah. Dan kalian bisa menggunakan barang yang sudah disediakan disana..."_

Rias mengerti apa yang dimaksud Istri dari Onii-sama-nya itu. Rias yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja segera menggambil kotak yang berada diatas meja, dan membukanya. Sebuah bola biru, atau bisa dibilang alat bantu komunikasi berada didalam kotak itu.

"_...kalau begitu Rainting Game dimulai!"_

Rias yang sudah memasang alat komunikasi tersebut dikupingnya begitu juga dengan yang lain, menatap setiap Peragenya. "Baiklah kalian tau-kan rencana yang tadi sudah aku kata-kan pada kalian. Mungkin Naruto belum mendengar, tapi kau cukup mengikuti instruki ku saja nanti." Ujar Rias serius.

Naruto mengangguk yakin. "Ha'i Buchou." Naruto bukanlah orang bodoh dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Buchou-nya.

"_Kalau begitu kita bergerak."_

"ha'i" seluruh Perage Rias segera melesat keluar, kecuali Asia yang memang harus bersamanya, dan Naruto yang belum berniat keluar.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mentang-mentang aku sudah memuji seperti tadi aku sudah berfikiran. Kau tetap Iblis tidak berguna, kali ini kau hanya akan menjadi umpan." Ujar Rias ketus.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku tau aku Iblis yang tidak berguna Buchou. Tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan membenai mu kali ini. Aku akan mengalahkan sebelumnya aku minta maaf Buchou aku tidak bisa mengikuti rencana mu kali ini, aku punya rencana sendiri." Naruto menggembalikan alat komunikasinya pada Rias. "Aku pastikan kita akan menang, dan saat itu aku akan mengatakan sesuatu Buchou." Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Rias dengan lingkaran Sihir, tapi Rias tidak menyadari itu, Rias masih terkejut, karena baru kali ini Naruto tidak menuruti perintahnya.

"Buchou." Panggilan Asia menggambilkan Rias kealam nyatanya.

"Kemana Naruto?" tanya Rias cepat dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Asia, yang menggelengkan kepala kecil. _**"Baka. Eh tunggu dulu kenapa aku harus kawatir padanya."**_ Batin Rias terkejut. Kembali kewajah tenangnya, Rias menatap Asia. "Kita jalankan rencana yang sudah kita susun." Ujar Rias.

"_Ha'i Buchou."_

**OoOoOoO**

Akame, gadis berambut hitam panjang, dengan mata crimson, memakai pakaian seperti seragam sekolah, dengan dasi merah melingkari lehernya, tengah mengayunkan pedang pemberian Naruto, pada salah satu Iblis liar yang berada didepannya.

Craz!

Kepala Iblis liar itu terputus dengan cepat setelah menerima seragan Akame yang kecepatan setara dengan Hime. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Akame menatap gadis berambut dark-blue, yang memakai pakaian yang cukup ketat, dengan jubah biru menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali bagian kepala. "Kau sama sekali tidak membantu Ultear." Ujar Akame datar, dengan memasukan pedang pemberian Naruto kesarungnya.

Ultear, yang duduk diatas pohon melompat santai kebawah. "Hanya menghabisi Iblis liar seperti itu apa aku juga harus tunrun tangan." Sebuah bola hijau, yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba saja memutari tubuh Ultear. "Terlebih lagi pedang mu itu sudah jarang kau gunakan bukan?" ujar Ultear tersenyum..

Akame tersenyum. "Mungkin kau benar." Akame mengakap sebuah jubah hitam yang dilemparkan oleh Ultear. "Kita kembali sekerang, aku tidak ingin kelewatian aksi dari Naruto." Ujar Akame yang berjalan santai kedepan.

"Aku juga begitu." Balas Ultear tersenyum, yang mengikuti Akame dari belakang.

.

Kaneki, dengan pandangan mata yang santai memandang Tv slim didepan-nya, yang menampil-kan acara Rainting Game antara Rias melawan Raiser. Mungkin tidak banyak orang yang tau tentang cenel Tv yang memprtunjukan Rainting Game setiap malam, tapi Kaneki akui, cenel Tv ini sungguh hebat, bukan hanya menambah gaya bertarung barunya, tapi juga memberikan informasi yang cukup berguna.

"Maaf menunggu lama Kaneki." Hime datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir kopi, dengan satu piring berisi kue, dan satu piring lagi berisi dangging lebih tepat-nya daging mahluk hidup seperti Iblis liar, atau Da-Tenshi.

Kaneki menatap Hime bosan. "Ternyata kau." Ujar Kaneki dengan menggambil satu potong daging yang memang disediakan untuknya. Sebagai Ghoul Kaneki tidak bisa memakan sesuatu selain gading mahluk hidup terkecuali daging hawan._ 'Lidah Ghoul memang sedikit aneh'_, itulah yang selalu Kaneki pikirkan ketika sedang makan.

"Bagaimana dengan Rainting Game-nya?" tanya Hime, yang duduk didekat Kaneki. Dari Rainting Game Rias melawan Raiser dimulai mereka memang sudah menonton, tapi karena menurut Kaneki tidak perlu terlalu serius menonton acara seperti itu, jadi Hime memutuskan kedapur dulu untuk menggambil makanan yang dibutuhkan.

Kaneki menelan makanan dimulutnya. "Aku akui Rias Gremory memang cukup hebat dapat menghabisi seluruh Perage Raiser Phoenix, kecuali Raiser, Quen, dan Bishop. Mungkin mereka memang pantas diberi pujian." Jawab Kaneki santai, dengan mata yang tetap memandang Tv didepannya.

"Souka." Hime menggambil kopinya, dan menysap sedikit kopinya. "Lalu siapa saja yang tersisa di Perage Rias Gremory?" tanya Hime, dengan menaruh kopinya diatas meja, dan menggambil kue miliknya.

"King sudah jelas. Quen, Bishop, _Sekiryuutei_, dan Taicho. Tapi dari tadi aku belum melihat Taicho bertarung." Sejak Kaneki menonton, Kaneki sama sekali belum melihat Taicho-nya bertarung dengan siapapun, entah Taicho-nya bersembunyi dmana, Kaneki yakin Taicho mereka pasti punya rencana sendiri.

"Taichou memiliki IQ diatas 200, terlebih lagi dia juga mempunyai Editic Memory, pasti Taicho mempunyai rencana. Yah walaupun otak encernya sedikit membeku dimakan waktu." Balas Hime santai, dengan pandangan yang tidak teralih dari Rainting Game Rias melawan Raiser.

"Aku setuju." Kaneki meletakan gelas kopinya. "Tapi aku tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Taicho nanti semoga tidak memperburuk keadaan." Ujar Kaneki, yang kembali menggambil daging khususnya.

**OoOoOoO**

"_Thunder Pastor_, jadi kau berniat melawan ku ya?" Yubellune, yang meruapakan Quen dari Raiser, atau lebih sering dipanggil _Bomb Quen_, tengah melayang didepan Akeno, dengan pandangan meremkan.

Akeno tersenyum 'palsu'. "Ara ara. Aku tidak menyangka akan melawan _Bomb Quen_. Pasti mengerikan melawan mu. Ufufufu." Ujar Akeno dengan tawa khasnya, yang tidak menanggapi tatapan meremkan dari Yubelluna.

"Kalau begitu terima ini, _Thunder Pastor_." Yubelluna mengangkat tangannya keatas, dan tercipta ratusan bom diatas mereka. Karena adanya tekanan Gravitasi yang cukup tinggi, bom diatas mereka jatuh dengan kecepatan yang tida beraturan.

Duar!Duar!Duar!Duar!

Akeno dengan cukup lincah melayang diudara menghindari setiap bom milik Yubelluna. "Ara ara, itu serangan yang menakutkan." Akeona menciptakan sebuah lingkaran Sihir diatangnya. "Sekarang giliran ku. Ufufufu." Lanjut Akeno yang telah menyiapkan serangan balasan.

Duar!

Yubbeluna dapat menghindari serengan Akeno dengan cukup susah, karena serangan Akeno yang begitu cepat. Yubbeluna yang berhasil menghindari serangan Akeno terkejut, karena Akeno telah menyiapkan serangan lanjutan.

"Ara ara, gomenasai."

Duar!

Yubbeluna jatuh dengan luka telah karena terkena serangan Akeno begitu telak. Ravel Phoenix, adik dari Raiser, yang merupakan Bishop dari Raiser terbang dengan santai menuju Yubbeluna yang tergeletak ditanah.

"Ambil ini." Ravel melemparkan sebuah botol yang berisi cairan, cairan yang dapat menyembuhkan luka seburuk apapun termasuk penyakit. Air mata Phoenix, cairan itu hanya diprodoksi oleh keluarga Phoenix, jadi hal yang sangat wajar kalau Ravel mempunyai itu mengingat dia anak dari Lord Phoenix.

"Arigato, Ravel-sama." Yubbelluna menangkap botol tersebut, dan segera meminumnya. "Kita lanjutkan lagi pertarungan kita, _Thunder Pastor_." Ujar Yubbeluna yang kembali berdiri, sedangkan Akeno yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya.

"_**Cih, setidaknya aku harus istirahat sebentar, yang aku bisa sekarang hanya menghindari serangannya."**_ Batin Akeno, dengan menatap Yubbeluna dengan pandangan menyipit. Dia tidak tau kalau Rainting Game kali ini diperbolehkan memakai Air mata Phoenix, kalau dia tau, dia pasti sudah membawa itu.

Yubbeluna menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau tidak mempunyai energy Sihir yang tersisa. Bukan begitu, _Thunder Pastor_?" Yubbeluna tersenyum meremehkan. Seandainya Yubbeluna tidak menggunakan Air mata Phoenix, sudah dipastikan dia kalah telak oleh tangan kanan Rias.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari tangan kanan Rias Gremory. Kau memang hebat." Ujar Ravel dengan senyum meremkan. "Yubbeluna habisi dia sekarang." Perintah Ravel, dengan menatap Ravel yang berada dibawahnya.

Yubbeluna mengangguk kecil. "Ha'i Ravel-sama." Yubbeluna menyiapkan serangannya dengan cepat. Tidak menunggu lama, Yubbeluna mengarahkan semua bomnya yang telah siapkan pada Akeno.

Sebagai tangan kanan dari Rias Gremory, Akeno tidak semuda itu dikalahkan. Dia dengan gesit menghindari setiap bom yang mengarah padanya. _**"Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini."**_ Batin Akeno, yang masih menghindari serangan dari Yubbeluna.

"Kena kau." Satu buah bom dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari bom yang lainnya, dia arahkan pada Akeno, yang sudah tidak dapat bergrak, karena pergerakan sudah dikunci, oleh bom-bom yang mengepungnya.

"_**Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati Hinata, karena kau..."**_

Duuaarr!

Yubbeluna tersenyum puas, begitu juga dengan Ravel, sedangkan Issei, Rias, dan Asia, yang melihat dari kejauhan menatap ledakan itu dengan pandangan kawatir. Kalau Akeno sudah kalah tidak ada lagi harapan menang untuk Rias, itulah yang ada dipikiran gadis Crimson itu.

Yubbeluna, Ravel, Raiser, dan Perage Rias, terkejut ketika seseorang keluar dari kumpulan asap itu, yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sosok itu adalah Naruto, yang kini terbang dengan sayap Iblisnya, dengan menggendong Akeno bridal style.

Akeno masih memikirkan kalimat yang tadi terlintas dipikirannya sesaat. Dia bukanlah orang bodoh, Akeno tau apa maksud dari kalimat itu, Rengkarnasi, Akeno memang tidak begitu yakin, tapi Akeno berasumsi kalau dia rengkarnasi dari orang yang dipanggil Hinata.

"Akeno." Akeno yang tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap Naruto dengan senyum lembut. Tangan kanannya perlahan mulai mengelus wajah Naruto, wajah yang sangat dia rindukan selama 1 minggu karena belum melihatnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku senang kau menyelamatkan ku." Akeno tersenyum, bukan senyum palsu seperti biasanya, tapi senyum bahagia, karena ditolong oleh lelaki yang sudah dia cintai. Wajahnya tidak seperti kebanyakaan perempuan yang memerah kalau didekati oleh lelaki yang dicintai, wajahnya menunjukkan kesan bahagia.

Naruto menurun Akeno dari gendongan. "Akeno biar aku yang mengurus sisanya." Akeno tersentak kaget mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto, Naruto mengurus sisanya, berarti Naruto akan bertarung, Naruto tidak mungkin menang, itulah yang Akeno pikirkan ketika mendengar kalimat Naruto.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kau lihat saja Akeno." Potong Naruto cepat. Mengeluarkan sebuah kartu, atau lebih tepatnya, _Storage Card_, kartu yang dapat menyimpan segala jenis Senjata Sihir sebanyak apapun tanpa terkecuali. Naruto mengangkat kartunya keatas hingga sebuah Cahaya emas keluar dari _Storage Card_ Naruto.

**[Senjata suci yang dapat membunuh Tuhan dan Satan-sama]**

**[Senjata yang memiliki kekuatan tidak ada batas]**

**[Datanglah, Spear Dragon]**

_Storage Card_ ditangan Naruto, kini terganti dengan sebuah tombak yang kedua ujungnya berbentuk setengah lingkaran, yang memiliki warna emas, dan akseran Naga dibagian tengah, serta kain merah panjang yang terikat dibagian ujung, yang memberi kesan kalau Senjata ditangan Naruto, adalah Senjata bangsawan.

"Kau atau aku yang menyerang?" Naruto berjalan santai kedepan, dengan memandang tenang Yubbeluna. Naruto tidak berfikir untuk kalah, senjata yang dia pegang adalah hasil pembetulan dari Tenten, sahabatnya, yang disimpan oleh Tenten di _Storage Card_, agar tidak terlalu mencolok saat membawanya. Naruto tidak akan kalah disini, demi Buchou-nya, teman-temannya, dan Tenten yang telah membentulkan _**Spear Dragon**_ yang dia temukan.

Yubbeulna tersenyum meremehkan. "Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau hanya Pawn yang berjumlah 1, yang tidak lebih dari seorang sampah." Yubbeluna tidak peduli siapa yang dia lawan, Akeno, atau Naruto, dia akan menang, untuk Kingnya, yang telah percaya padanya.

"Tidak King, tidak Quen, kalian sama saja." Naruto memandang datar, Yubbeluna yang dia anggap seorang Iblis yang arogan sama seperti Raiser. Hanya karena terlahir dari Clan Phoenix, kalian tetap tidak boleh menganggap remeh musuh bukan? Itulah yang Naruto pelajari dari Menma _'jangan pernah menganggap remeh musuh, mau selemah apapun kalau dia mempunyai kartu truff keadaan akan berbalik'_.

"Huh..." Naruto mengehela nafas pelan. "Dari perkataan mu, aku simpulkan kau tidak mau menyerang, kalau begitu..." Naruto meloncat kearah Yubbeluna dengan kecepatan tinggi. "...aku yang akan menyerang." Lanjut Naruto dengan menghantamkan tombaknya keperut Yubbeluna.

Buakh!

Yubbeluna terkena telak serengan Naruto yang tidak begitu sakit, tapi tetap membuat Yubbeluna terpental mundur beberapa meter. "Kau pikir serengan- Ohok..." Yubbeluna memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya. "A-apa yang... k-kau lakukan?" tanya Yubbeluna yang jatuh tertunduk didepan Naruto.

"Aku lupa mengetakan pada mu ya? Senjata yang aku pegang adalah Salah satu senjata suci, tentu saja kalian sebagai Iblis akan terkena efek yang sama seperti kalian terkena sentuhan salib. Tapi auara suci ini terlalu kuat, jadi tenang saja, kau tidak akan mati." Naruto mengayunkan tongkatnya pelan kewajah Yubbeluna. _"Beristirahat lah beberapa minggu."_

Buakh!

Setelah terkena sentuhan dari tombak Naruto, Yubbeluna jatuh pingsan. Senjata yang dipegang Naruto memang mempunyai sedikit aura suci, tapi entah kenapa, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan efek dari aura suci yang berada di tombaknya. Naruto sudah menanyakan misteri itu pada Menma, dan Menma hanya menjawab _'kau akan tau nanti.'_ Itu adalah jawaban yang menjengkelkan bagi Naruto.

"Akeno.." Naruto menangalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, dan menatap Akeno yang berjalan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. "Kau kenapa Akeno?" tanya Naruto, yang merasa sedikit aneh dengan tigkah Akeno.

"Na-Naruto-kun, Se-senjata itu adalah suci, d-dan aku adalah Iblis." Akeno bersuara dengan nada ketakutan. Iblis takut sesuatu yang suci itu hukum alam, tapi Iblis yang tidak berpengaruh pada hal suci pasti ada sebabnya seperti naruto.

"Huh..." Naruto mengehla nafas pelan. "Senjata ini tidak seperti Senjata Suci yang lainnya, Aura yang dimilki dari senjata adalah Aura Naga, yang dicampur sedikit dengan Aura Suci. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut Senjata ini akan melukai mu, Senjata ini hanya akan membuat Iblis kehilangan kesadarannya jika dia tidak dapat menhan Aura Suci yang dimiliki Senjata ku, dan jika dia dapat menahannya, maka tidak terjadi apa-apa." Jelas Naruto, sedangkan Akeno yang mendengar bernafas lega, karena Senjata Naruto lebih mendominasi Aura Naga dari pada Aura Suci.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto menatap tajam, adik dari Raiser, yang berdiri dengan tenang. "Jadi apa mau mu, Phoenix Ojou-sama?" Akeno yang dibelakang Naruto sedikit tidak suka, Naruto memanggil Ravel dengan Ojou-sama.

"Huh..." Ravel, menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak suka pertarungan, kalian boleh lewat." Ravel tidak suka pertarungan, dia disini hanya membantu membuat strategi agar Onii-sama-nya menang, tapi yang tersisa tinggal dirinya dan Onii-samanya, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkan mereka lewat dari pada dia harus bertarung.

"Akeno, ayo." Naruto berlari dengan cepat memasuki gedung baru, diikuti dengan Akeno yang berlari dibelakangnya.

**OoOoOoO**

"Kau sudah tidak bisa apa-apa Rias. Walaupun yang tersisa tinggal diri ku, tapi kau tetap tidak akan menang, karena aku Phoenix, Iblis abadi yang ada di Underworld ini." Ujar Raiser arogan. Walaupun sekerang apapun Rias melawannya, Raiser yakin mereka tidak akan menang, karena dia terlahir dari _Clan Phoenix_, Iblis dengan kekuatan Regenerasi yang cepat. Riaser yakin dia akan menang.

"Kau jangan sombong dulu bebedah. Aku Sekiryuutei, masih berada disini." Issei berbicara dengan lantang. "Dan aku yakin, Kita akan menang, karena kita masih mempunyai Akeno-san, Asia, dan Naruto disini." Lanjut Issei keras.

"Kau memang mengharapkan apa dari mereka? Aku akui mereka kuat, tapi tetap saja, tidak akan bisa menandingi ku, seorang _Clan Phoenix_." Issei rasanya ingin sekali menghancurkan wajah Raiser yang berbicara dengan arogan didepannya, seandainya ini bukan Rainting Game, pasti Issei sudah membunuh pria didepannya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara." Raiser menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sebuah bola api ditangan Raiser yang sebesar bola basket. "Mati saja ka-"

Duar!

Sebuah petir menghentikan niat Raiser yang mencoba menyerang Issei, Rias, dan Asia yang berada disana. "Tidak semuadah itu kau menyarang, Phoenix-san." Raiser beserta yang lainnya, mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan melihat Naruto, dan Akeno, yang duduk dijendela, dengan melihat mereka yang berada dibawahnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau tampil dengan cara sok keren begini, tapi apa boleh buat..." Naruto, dan Akeno melompat kebawah.

"...selama kau berniat membunuh teman ku, aku tidak akan diam saja, Raiser." Lanjut Naruto.

"Naruto itu apa?" tanya Issei, yang melihat Naruto membawa sebuah tombak. Baru kali ini, Issei melihat tombak yang dipegang Naruto, bahkan dalam buku sejarahpun tidak ada tombak seperti itu.

"Ini..." Naruto menganggkat tombaknya. "..._**Spear Dragon**_, salah satu dari Sejata Naga, yang mempunyai sedikit aura suci didalamnya. Entah kenapa, aku tidak terasa sakit ketika menyentuh tombak ini." Lanjut Naruto tenang.

"Senjata Naga? Aura Suci? sugoi, aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai senjata seperti itu." Issei menatap kagum senjata yang di pegang Naruto, bukan hanya bagus dalam desain, Senjata yang dipegang Naruto Issei pastikan Senjata yang luar biasa, terlebih lagi, Senjata itu, seperti sebuah Senjata khas bangsawan.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan mengatakan itu, Issei." Naruto tersenyum lembut. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto menatap Raiser, yang juga menatapnya dengan seringai. "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau sudah tidak mempunyai bidak yang tersisa Raiser." Ujar Naruto, dengan ekpresi datar.

"Heh?" Seringai Raiser semakin lebar. "Walaupun aku hanya sendiri, kalian tidak akan bisa melawan ku. Aku adalah keluarga Phoenix, dan aku abadi, kesempatan menang kalian 0%." Ujar Raiser sombong.

Rias menggepalkan tangannya kuat. Dia sungguh kesal dengan sikap Raiser yang meremehkannya, terlebih lagi Riaser membanggakan diri sendiri seperti dia sudah berada diatas segalanya. "Sebaiknya kau tarik kalimat mu, Raiser." Rias yang masih berdiri ditempatnya, melemparkan _**Power of Destruction**_ kepada Raiser.

Serangan Rias menghantam tepat diwajah Raiser. Tapi wajah Raiser, yang terhantam dengan cepat kembali lagi seperti sedia kala. "Sudah aku katakan itu percuma saja." Ujar Raiser arogan. "Sekarang giliran ku." Raiser dengan cepat melemparkan bola api kepada Rias, dan Perage Rias yang tersisa.

Duuaar!

"Serangan itu tidak berarti apa-apa, Raiser." Api yang dilemparkan Raiser terbelah menjadi dua bagian, ketika Naruto Naruto, menyentuh api Raiser dengan ujung tombaknya. "Tombak ku mampu menhan serangan mu." Ujar Naruto datar. Sedikit membungkukan badannya, dengan cepat Naruto berlari kearah Raiser.

"Sekarang giliran ku, Raiser." Raiser, Rias, Akeno, Issei, dan Asia, begitu terkejut, ketika Naruto sudah ada didepan Raiser, dengan kecepatan menyamai Kiba.

_**[Dragon Dance]**_

Buakh!Buakh!Buakh!

Raiser dengan telak menerima hantaman tombak Naruto. Baru kali ini, Raiser merasakan sakitnya sebuah hantaman Tombak. Mungkin karena aura suci yang dimiliki Tombak Naruto, ya mungkin saja.

Buakh!

Tubuh Raiser dengan kuat menghantam dinding. "Apa kau masih mampu bertarung Raiser?" Naruto menatap Raiser yang masih belum bangkit dari jatuhya. Pandangan mata Naruto menajam, wajahnya berkpresi datar, yang memancarkan aura kewaspadaan.

Raiser kembali berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan seringainya. "Serangan kecil seperti itu tidak akan melukai ku." Ujar Raiser arogan, karena dia sangat yakin diantara Perage Rias tidak akan yang mampu mengalahkannya, termasuk Rias.

"_**Jadi benar perkataan Menma."**_ Batin Naruto. Serangan barusan adalah serangan uji coba untuk mengetes kemampuan regenarasi dari Raiser, dan sesuai perkataan Menma, Regenarsinya akan semakin melambat ketika diserangan terus menerus. "Issei." Bisik Naruto.

Issei yang berada disamping Naruto, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Issei pelan. Issei memang bodoh, tapi dia masih mengerti suasana yang mereka hadapi. Mereka butuh rencana untuk mengalahkan Raiser, Issei yakin pemuda blonde disampingnya sudah memikirkan rencana tersebut dengan matang.

Tanpa mengalihkanpandangannya dari Raiser, Naruto sedikit melirik Issei. "Gunakan _**Balance Breaker**_ mu." Bisik Naruto.

Issei terkejut, dia belum memberitahu siapapun tentang _**Balance Breaker**_-nya, tapi kenapa Naruto tau? Issei harus tanyakan itu. "Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Issei yang masih dapat mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Dari aura mu. Aura mu yang sekarang sangat berbeda dari aura terakhir kita bertemu. Aku tau kau berlatih dengan Buchou, tapi dalam waktu 1 minggu itu sangat mustahil untuk meningkatkan aura sampai bisa membuat ku sedikit mencengkram disamping mu. Dan pendapat ku semakin yakin setelah selama ini kau selalu menghindari berada disamping mu. Dan keyakinan ku menjadi 100% setelah membaca ekpresi mu itu." jelas Naruto tenang.

"_**Aku tidak bisa percaya. Otak apa yang sebenarnya yang dia punya. Bahkan dia dapat menyimpulkan aku mendapat Balance Breaker hanya dari perlakukan ku saja. Sepertinya benar apa kata mu, Kiba."**_ Batin Issei yang terkejut dengan penejelasan yang diberikan Naruto. "Ya aku memang bisa menggunakan Balance Breaker. Lalu apa kau punya rencana?" tanya Issei pelan.

"Ha'i. Tapi ini tidak akan bisa kalau hanya kita berdua. Aku membutuhkan Buchou, Akeno, dan Asia juga dalam rencana ini. Dan ini semua sesuai perkiraan ku, walaupun sedikit meleset tentang Akeno tadi." Naruto telah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi. Rencana Rias memang amatir bagi seseorang yang ahli dalam strategi, tapi menurut Naruto itu cukup efektif.

"Souka." Balas Issei pelan. Issei yang berada didepan dengan Naruto, mengisyaratkan, Rias, Akeno, dan Asia untuk mendekat. Tanpa balasan 3 gadis dibelakang mereka segera mendekat.

"Aku punya rencana. Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali..." Naruto melirik 3 gadis dibelakangnya, Akeno, dan Asia mengangguk yakin, sedangkan Buhounya, seperti yang Naruto duga hnya memasang wajah datar. "Buchou, kau mau ikut rencana ku atau tidak? Kalau kau tidak mau aku berhenti menyerang Raier." Bisik Naruto.

"Kau memaksa ku mengatakan hal ini. Kau sungguh pelayan yang bodoh." Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat dari Buchounya, walaupun dengan nada datar itu tidak masalah, karena Naruto tau, Buchounya setuju mengikuti rencananya.

"Baiklah, dengankan..."

**OoOoOoO**

"Apa kami tertinggal sesuatu yang menarik?" Ultear yang baru saja memasuki rumah, atau bisa diilang Istana, karena terlalu besar untuk disebut rumah, memandang Kaneki, dan Hime yang sedang duduk di sofa, dengan memandang layar TV LCD didepan mereka.

"Tentu saja." Kaneki menggambil satu potongan daging didepannya. "Baru saja Taichou beraksi. Kalian telat beberapa menit. Tapi kalian tidak telat untuk klimaksnya." Ujar Kaneki tenang.

"Klimaks?" beo Akame.

"Sekarang sedang penuntun akhir. Kita lihat saja siapa yang menang. Otak Taichou, atau Regenarasi dari Raiser." Balas Kaneki tenang, dengan mata yang masih memandang TV didepannya.

.

_**To Be Continued.**_

.

_**AuthorNote**_: Sebelumnya Sumimasen karena telat update. Sebenarnya fic ini sudah selesai dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi saya bukan tidak sempat update, melainkan memikirkan jalan cerita fic ini dibawa kemana, dan setelah berfikir selama 3 minggu ini, saya memutuskan untuk melenceng dari Canon, dan mungkin ada beberapa Char Naruto, dan DxD yang saya tidak masukan kedalam fic ini.

Satu lagi, saya minta maaf karena senjata Naruto saya ganti menjadi tombak, tapi itu semua karena sudah banyak Naruto yang menggunakan Kunai, ataupun Pedang dalam fic lain. Saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak Mainstrem dari Fic DxD kebanyakan.

_**.**_

_**Char Profile:**_

**Akame**:

Nama: Akame  
Ras: ?  
Umur: 400+  
Keahlian: _**Itoryu**_  
Magic: -  
Senjata: _**Murasame**_

**Ultear**:

Nama: Ultear Milkovich  
Ras: Da-Tenshi  
Umur: 400+  
Keahlian: Strategi  
Magic: _**Toki no Arc**_  
Senjata: ?

.

Untuk Kaneki sepertinya ada perubahan Pairing. Bagi penggemar Kirito Asuna, kalian pasti senang, karena Asuna tidak jadi saya masukan kedalam Pairing Kaneki, tapi Kaneki akan mendapar 3 Pairing, Hime, Sayumi, dan Sinon.

.

Mohon Review.

.


	6. Chapter 6: Kemenangan dan Pergerakan

**Disclamer:  
Naruto: Masashi Kshimoti  
HighSchool DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Naruto and High School DxD: Demon Dragon Romance**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Demon, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Supernatural**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: [Naruto x Rias x Akeno x MiniHarem]**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, AnimeCharLain, OOC, StrongNaru!**

**.**

_Summary: Dia tidak tau masa lalu-nya, dan hanya mengangap diri-nya sebagai manusia, hingga dia dibangkit-kan kembali menjadi Iblis Clan Gremory ketika dia mati. Tapi tidak yang tau, termasuk diri-nya sendiri, kalau dia mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih dari kata Special._

_._

_**Chapter 6: **__**Kemenangan dan Pergerakan**_

_**.**_

"Apa kalian sudah mengerti?" Naruto menatap satu persatu Perage Rias yang tersisa, dan mereka semua mengangguk yakin, kecuali Buchou-nya, yang hanya diam saja. "Buhou apa kau mengerti?" Rias tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang diberikan padanya.

"Eh? Rias menutup matanya sesaat. "Aku paham." Rias menatap Naruto tajam. "Tapi kalau ini sampai gagal, aku akan membuang mu dari Perage ku, Naruto." Ujar Rias tajam. Dia sangat yakin rencana mereka kali ini sangat beresiko, tapi Rias akan mencoba untuk percaya pada Naruto kali ini.

"Kemungkinan berhasil 99%." Rias, Issei, Akeno, dan Asia tersentak kaget mendengar jumlah persentansi kemungkinan mereka akan berhasil. "Tapi..." Naruto menatap Raiser tenang. "...jika sampai salah satu dari kita membuat kesalahan, Checkmate lah kita." Lanjut Naruto.

"Berarti ini 50:50 bukan?" Rias menatap Naruto tidak mengerti, kenapa rencana mereka kali ini bisa dibilang 99% padahal kalau mereka sampai salah mereka akan kalah.

Naruto menetap Buchounya dengan senyum tipis. "Inilah yang membuat mu tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Kichou dalam adu strategi Buchou." Naruto kembali menatap Raiser, yang menatap mereka waspada. "Kita mempunyai keuntung lebih banyak dari dia. Jumlah, dan kekuatan, lalu kita hanya tinggal membuat Raiser beregenarasi dengan lambat, maka dia akan Checkmate dan itu hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit kalau diantara kita tidak membuat kesalahan, tapi jika rencana kita berhasil bukan berarti kita langsung Checkmate, paling tidak dia membutuhkan waktu untuk mengalahkan kita satu persatu, yang penting, Buchou, kau harus bersama Akeno, dan Asia-san." Jelas Naruto tenang.

"_Aku mengerti."_

"_Kalau begitu jalan-kan rencananya."_

**OoOoOoO**

"Bagian akhir sebagai penetuan, kira-kira apa rencana Taichou ya?" Hime menatap penasaran TV slim didepannya, sedangkan Kaneki, yang duduk disampingnya, menatap bosan.

"Akhir dari pertandingan ini sudah terlihat." Kaneki menggambil satu potongan daging. "Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana ekpresi kekalahan salah satu dari mereka." Ujar Kaneki datar.

"Heh jadi kau sudah tau ya." Ultear menatap Kaneki dengan mata menyipit. "Bagaimana kau tau Kaneki?" tanya Ultear dengan aura mengerikan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia merasa ada yang ganjal dengan yang dia dengar, Kaneki sudah mengetahui akhir pertandingan ini, Ultear mulai berfikir, apa Kaneki sudah bertemu Taichou mereka, karena yang Ultear tau, Kaneki dapat dengan mudah membaca rencana orang lain hanya dengan melihat ekpresi orang tersebut.

"Itu karena Kaneki sudah bertemu Taichou. Bahkan Kaneki hampir membunuh Taichou, bukan begitu, Kaneki?" Hime menatap Kaneki dengan senyum penuh kemengan. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membalas Kaneki yang sering berpelikau seenaknya.

"Bu-bukan begitu." Kaneki mulai panik. Kaeringat mulai mengalir dipelipisnya. "A-aku hanya..."

"_Hanya apa?" _

"E-eto..." Kaneki menggaruk pipinya. "Aku ingin mengathui kemampuan Taichou yang sekarang." Jawab Kaneki pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Ultear.

"Souka." Kaneki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akame yang mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Walaupun begitu kau hampir membunuh Tachou kan? Dengan kata lain, bersiaplah untuk hukuman mu, Kaneki." Akame menatap Kaneki tajam, begitu juga Ultear, sedangkan Hime, tersenyum penuh kemengan.

"Huh..." Kaneki mengehela nafas pasrah. "Aku mengerti, tapi setelah ini, aku ingin melihat bagian akhir dari pertarungan ini." Ujar Kaneki lemas, karena dia sendiri sudah tidak dapat mengelek dari Ultear maupun Akame. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Kaneki menatap Hime yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum penuh kemengan. _**"Akan aku balas kau nanti."**_ Batin Kaneki.

**OoOoOoO**

"_**Sial kemampuannya sangat meningkat ketika dia memakai Balance Breaker."**_ Batin Raiser yang dalam kesulitan untuk menahan setiap tinju Issei, yang kini tubuhnya tengah dilapisi oleh Armor Naga merah.

**[5]**

Issei melompat kebelakang Raiser. Raiser yang ingin menyerang balik dikejutkan dengan Naruto, yang muncul dari depannya, dengan tombak yang siap dia hantamkan padanya. _**"Kecepatannya sungguh luar biasa."**_ Batin Raiser, yang terus menahan dan mengelak dari setiap ayunan tombak Naruto.

"Raiser, bersiaplah." Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang diudara ketanah, dengan tombak yang dihantamkan kepada Raiser dengan kuat.

Duuaarr!

Hanya satu kali hantaman tombak, sebuah kawah kecil tercipta, dengan Raiser ditengahnya yang terbaing. "Serangan seperti itu tidak akan melukai ku." Raiser kembali berdiri dengan koboran api disekujur tubuhnya.

**[4]**

"Siapa bilang itu serengan utama?" Naruto menatap Raiser dengan seringai dibibirnya. "Apa kau tidak lihat disini kurag satu Raiser." Ujar Naruto santai.

"_**Ada yang kurang?"**_ Raiser melihat seluruh Perage Rias yang tersisa. Mata Raiser yang awalnya sedikit tidak peduli terbelak kaget, ketika benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda didepannya. _**"Siapa yang kurang?"**_ Raiser bertanya-tanya. _**"Sekiryuutei, dia tidak ada disini?"**_

**[3]**

"Kau mencari ku." Raiser mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, dan melihat Issei, telah menyiapkan teknik Sihirnya yang paling mematikan, _**Dragon Shoot**_, yangmengarah pada Raiser. "Terima ini, Raiser." Issei dengan cepat menembakan bola hitam padat ditengannya menjadi laser panjang.

_**[Dragon Shoot]**_

Duuaarr!

Dengan telak Raiser menerima serangan Issei, yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tangan yang masih mengacung kedepan. _"Waktunya lebih dari cukup."_ Guman Issei, yang merasa waktu 10 detik sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menahan Regenarsi dari Raiser.

_**[Reset]**_

Armor Naga yang melapisi tubuh Issei selama beberapa detik yang lalu hilang begitu saja seperti serpihan cahaya, setelah dia melepas mode _**Balance Breaker**_-nya.

Raiser dengan koboran api disekujur tubuhnya kembali berdiri, dengan tatapan tidak terima karena diserang oleh Issei. "Kalian akan membayar ini." Raiser menciptakan sebuah bola api ditangannya, dengan cepat dia melemparnya, tapi...

Duuaarrr!

...Raiser terkena sebuah sambaran petir terlebih dahulu sebelum melempar. Akeno, yang telah melancarkan serengan petir tersebut menatap sadis Raiser. "Kau masih dapat bangun. Ufufufu." Akeno terus menghantamkan Sihirnya yang tersisa pada Raiser.

"_**Regenarasinya semakin melambat."**_ Batin Rias yang ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto sebelumnya pada mereka, kalau Regenari Raiser akan semakin melambat ketika diserang terus menerus. _**"Rencana Naruto berhasil dengan sempurna."**_ Tambah batin Rias.

.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto menatap Issei tenang. "Pertama Issei kau gunakan mode _**Balance Breaker**_ mu, aku akan mengalihkan perhatiaannya, setelah selesai, kau serang Raiser dengan mode _**Balance Breaker**_, lalu usahakan sebisa mungkin kau meloncat kebelakang Raiser, agar aku dapat kembali melancarkan serengan kejutan, sementara kau siapkan _**Dragon Shoot**_ mu, setelah aku menyerangnya cukup telak, kau segera tembakan _**Dragon Shoot**_ mu." Mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto menatap Rias dan Akeno secara bersamaan.

"Regenarasi dari Raiser akan semakin melambat ketika diserang terus menerus. Maka setelah Issei selesai melakukan _**Dragon Shoot**_, setelah itu kau Akeno, serang Raiser dengan _**Holy Thunder**_ mu. Ketika Akeno telah selesai, Buchou, kau akan menyarang Raiser dengan_** Power of Destruction**_." Naruto melirikan matanya pada Asia.

"Asia kemampuan penyembuhan mu juga dapat menggambalikan energy Sihir yang hilang bukan?" tanya Naruto.

Asia mengangguk kecil. "Ya, tapi tergantung dari seberapa besar aku menyembuhkannya, karena aku tidak mungkin menggambalikan energy Sihir seluruhnya, jadi paling tidak 50% aku bisa menggambilkan energy Sihir yang hilang." Jawab Asia.

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Naruto menutup matanya sesaat. "Asia setelah Aku menyerang Raiser nanti, kau akan menggamblikan energy Sihir ku, dan aku yang akan melakukan serengan penutupan." Rias, Akeno, Issei, dan Asia terkejut, dengan rencana akhir Naruto.

"_Ta-tapi..."_

"Percayalah pada ku, aku yakin kita menang kalau kita saling mempercayai satu sama lain." Naruto menatap Asia dengan senyum kecil, dan dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Asia.

_**Flashback End**_

.

"Buchou!" Rias tersentak ketika, Naruto memanggilnya begitu keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat serang Raiser, serangan Akeno baru saja berakhir." Ujar Naruto sedikit keras, karena sudah 3x dia memanggil Buchounya tapi tidak dibalas satupun, entah apa yang sedang Rias pikirkan, Naruto menjadi penasaran, karena membuatnya Buchounya sampai melamun ditengah pertarungan yang menentukan nasibnya.

"Hn." Rias menciptakan _**Power of Destruction**_ ditangan kanannya, yang dia angkat keatas. Rias harus berhail, _**Power of Destruction **_dia kali ini adalah energy Sihir terakhirnya yang tersisa, semoga saja tidak meleset, itu saja yang Rias harapkan.

"Aku sudah muak de-"

Duuaaarrr!

Kalimat Raiser yang belum selesai dipotong begitu saja oleh Rias yang menembakan _**Power of Destruction**_-nya pada Raiser yang kembali berdiri. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu bangkit, Raiser." Ujar Rias datar.

"Asia sudah cukup." Naruto melepaskan tangan Asia yang menempel dipundaknya. "Tolong sedikit menjauh Asia." Sesuai perintah Naruto, Asia berjalan menjauh dari Naruto.

Rias, Akeno, Issei, dan Asia terkejut bukan main, ketika lingkaran Sihir _Clan Gremory_ muncul dibawah kaki Naruto berwarna emas dengan koboran api emas mengitari pinggiran lingkaran Sihir tersebut dengan lambat.

"_Na-Naruto dapat menggunakan Sihir?"_

"_A-aku tidak percaya ini, Na-Naruto-kun dapat menggunakan Sihir?"_

"_I-ini bukan mimpi kan, Naruto?"_

"_Jadi yang tadi aku lihat ternyata benar ya?"_

Naruto mengacungkan tangannya kedepan, dan koboran api emas yang mengitari lingkaran Sihir tersebut dengan agak cepat membentuk sebuah bola api padat ditangan Naruto yang mengacung.

Raiser kembali berdiri, dengan luka yang sudah sangat parah. "A...ku tidak terima di per-"

"Bersiaplah Raiser." Tidak mau menunggu lama, Naruto menembakan bola api tersebut pada Raiser yang menatapnya terkejut, karena yang Raiser tau, Naruto tidak dapat menggunakan Sihir apapun.

_**[Golden Fire Destruction]**_

Duuaarrr

Kawah dengan ukuran tidak terlalu besar tercipta didepan Naruto, dengan Riaser terbaring pingsan ditengahnya. _**"Re-rencana ku berhasil."**_ Batin Naruto dengan mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan. "Bu-Buchou..." Naruto menatap Rias dengan senyum kecil. "K-kau tidak akan bertungan dengan dia bukan?" Kakinya sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, dan pikirannya mulai merasa kehilangan kesadaran.

Bruk!

"_Naruto!"_

"_Naruto-kun!"_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Naruto-san!"_

Rias, Akeno, Issei, dan Asia, segera berlari dengan terburu-buru ketempat Naruto yang terjatuh ditanah, dengan senyum kecil terukir diwajahnya. Dengan cepat, Rias yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto, meletakan kepala Naruto dipahanya.

"_**Dia sungguh menis ketika seperti ini."**_ Batin Rias tersenyum dengan menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum saat kehilangan kesadaran. Dirinya sungguh tidak menyaka orang yang selama ini dia anggap remeh adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, dan Rias tidak menyaka perkataan dari Issei ternyata benar, kalau dirinya mencintai Naruto.

Dirinya memang tidak peka terhadap diri sendiri, dan sekarang dia tau kenapa dia selalu melarang Naruto ikut berburu Iblis liar? Kenapa tidak boleh ikut Rating Game melawan Raiser? Atau kenapa dia tidak membuang Naruto padahal Naruto adalah Iblis tidak berguna? Itu semua karena dia tidak mau kehilangan Naruto.

Rias tersenyum miris mengingat kejadihan-kejadian pahit yang dia lalui bersama Naruto diwaktu yang lalu, dan sekarang Rias ingin membuka lembaran baru untuk kehidupannya dengan Naruto.

Rias perlahan-lahan menutup matanya, untuk menikmati kemengan yang sudah diberikan sang Pawn berjumlah 1 serta orang yang sangat dicintai.

.

_**Minspace Naruto**_

Rias membuka matanya perlahan, matanya terkejut, ketika melihat hal disekitarnya berbeda, mengalihkan pandangannya, dia juga melihat Akeno, yang berdiri disampingnya. "Akeno kau tau tempat apa ini?" tanya Rias dengan pandangan mata masih terkejut.

Akeno menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak tau." balas Akeno yang sama terkejutnya dengan Rias. Apa mereka dikirim kedimensi yang lain oleh Maou Lucifer? Entah Akeno tidak tau, tapi firasatnya mengatakan kalau ini bukan perbuatan Onii-sama dari Buchounya itu.

"**Selamat datang, Rengkarnasi, Sara, Hinata. Atau aku harus menyebut kalian, Rias, Akeno." **Rias berserta Akeno mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan mereka melihat, Menma tengah berdiri, dengan pandangan mata datar. **"Aku yakin kalain mempunyai banyak pertanyaan bukan?"**

"Siapa kau? Aura mu sama seperti Naruto?" Rias menatap wasapda pemuda didepannya. Dia sangat yakin orang didepannya sangat berbahaya, dan dia yakin, pasti dirinya akan kalah walaupun bersama dengan Akeno.

"Benar tuan. Siapa kau?" Akeno menatap tajam Menma, yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"**Siapa aku? Soal itu kalian akan tau suatu saat nanti. Aku hanya akan memberitahu kalian, kalian adalah Rengkarnasi dari Sara dan Hinata, mereka adalah pasangan hidup Naruto dikehidupan sebelumnya dan aku berharap kalian bisa menjaga Naruto. Kalau begitu Jaa ne." **

Dengan cepat cahaya yang sangat silau mengahalingi pandangan Rias dan Akeno. Dan dengan spontan mereka menutup mata mereka.

_**Minspace Naruto End**_

.

Rias dan Akeno kembali membuka mata mereka, dan mereka kembali melihat ketepat mereka sebelum bertemu dengan Menma.

Akeno yang berdiri saping Rias, membungkukan badannya. _"Rias apa tau tadi itu apa?"_ tanya Akeno dengan berbisik. Dia tidak mau Issei, atau Asia mendengar tentang kejadian sebelumnya mungkin hanya perasaan Akeno saja, kalau hal ini harus dirahasikan dari yang lain termasuk Naruto.

Rias menggeleng kecil. _"Aku tidak tau, tapi yang jelas kita harus merahasiakan ini, termasuk Naruto."_ Akeno mengangguk mengerti dengan kalimat bisikan Rias.

"_**Rating Game anatara, Rias Gremory-sama, melawan Raiser Phenex-sma, dimenangkan oleh Rias Gremory-sama."**_

**OoOoOoO**

"Seperti dugaan ku." Kaneki menatap layar dengan bosan. Dia sudah mengira Taichounya akan melakukan hal tersebut, mungkin tidak dari awal dia mengira itu, tapi setidaknya tebaknya benar 100%.

Ultear menatap Kaneki. "Apa maksud mu dengan _'sesuai dugaan ku'_? tanya Ultear penasaran. Apa Kaneki sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi? Memang benar Kaneki bisa membaca rencana orang lain, tapi tidak mungkinkan dia bisa sampai tau kalau Tachou mereka juga akan pingsan.

"Tentu saja." Kaneki menyesap kopinya sedikit. "Rencana itu adalah rencana yang paling efektif untuk melawan seorang Phenex. Tapi menurut ku rencana itu terlalu lambat, kenapa Taichou tidak menggunakan _**Golden Fire Destruction**_ dari awal, padahal itu teknik yang cukup mematikan yang dia punya." Jelas Kaneki tenang. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan Taichounya kenapa tidak menggunakan salah satu teknik mematikannya dari awal? Apa dia sengaja merahasiakannya dari teman-temannya, atau Menma tidak memberitahunya? Entah Kaneki tidak tau tenang itu.

"Kau mengatahui itu teknik mematikan Taichou? Aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu." Hime sama sekali tidak tau,_** Golden Fire Destruction**_ adalah teknik mematikan Taichou mereka, padahal dia sudah sering melihat teknik itu.

"Tentu saja." Kaneki meletakan cangkir kopinya yang telah kosong. "_**Golden Fire Destruction**_ salah satu teknik unik ciptaan Taichou. Teknik itu tidak seperti teknik kebanyakan yang akan membuang energy Sihir ketika energy Sihir sudah mencapai batas maksimal. _**Golden Fire Destruction**_, semakin banyak energy Sihir yang dikeluarkan semakin besar daya hancurya, dengan kata lain tidak ada kata maksimal dalam teknik itu, tapi teknik itu akan membakar tangan pengguna jika digunakan secara berlebihan dan terus menerus." Kaneki menjelaskan dengan tenang, dan memberitahu semua yang dia tau, dan mungkin masih ada beberapa yang kurang dari efek samping teknik itu yang Kaneki tidak tau.

"Aku tidak menyaka Golden Fire Destruction memiliki daya hancur yang dasyat, dengan efek yang dasyat juga." Komentar Akame, yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya. "Tapi selama ada Sayumi itu tidak masalah bukan?" tanya Akame dengan menatap Kaneki.

"Tidak. Walaupun dengan teknik Sayumi sekalipun, efek samping dari _**Golden Fire Destruction**_ tidak akan bisa dihilangkan, karena tangan Taichou tetap ada, tapi tidak ada." Balas Kaneki tenang, dengan menatap wajah Akame yang bingung, ya dia yakin Akame dan yang lainnya bingung. "huh..." Kaneki mengehela nafas pelan. "Singkatnya seperti tidak terlihat, tapi tidak bisa digunakan."

"Souka. Sebaiknya kau gunakan kata-kata yang membuat kami mengerti. Jangan mentang-mentang kau pintar, kau meledek kami dengan bahasa yang sulit dimengerti seperti, Ghoul miskin." Cibir Hime kesal dengan Kaneki, karena selalu menggunakan kata-kata yang membuatnya pusing dalam penjelasan.

"Itu semua memang karena kau bodoh."

Sebuah lingkaran Sihir dengan pola tali grafi berwarna hitam muncul diruang tengah mereka. Kaneki beserta yang lainnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan melihat Minato Namikaze.

Pemuda berambut blonde spike panjang, bermata dingin, yang memakai jaket hitam bertudung lengen pendek, dengan dalaman kaus putih ketat berkarh tinggi berlengan pajang, dengan bawahan celana jeans panjang hitam pekat, serta sepatu bots hitam setinggi setengah lutut.

"Aada apa kau datang kemari, Minato?" Akame menatap pemuda tersebut dengan pandangan menyipit, karena tidak biasanya pimpinan dari _**Pandora Hearts**_, organisasi yang bergerak sebagai bawahan _**Seven Star**_, menghap mereka ditengah malam seperti ini.

Minato menyerahkan sebuah laporan yang sudah diselidiki oleh _**Pandora Hearts**_ pada Akame. "Ini dapat laporan tentang organisasi yang bergerak bebas dan mungkin akan mengancam ketenangan saat ini, serta beberapa data orang yang mengincar Naruto-sama." Jawab Minato dengan nada penuh rasa hormat.

Akame menggambil kertas itu. "_**Oracion Seis**_, _**Grimoire Heart**_, _**Akatsuki**_, _**Khaos Bridge**_, dan _**Tartarus**_. Ini nama organisasi yang mengancam, sekarang ini. Aku tidak berfikir untuk berurusan dengan mereka lagi." Akame membalik-balik kertas laporan dari Minato. "Tapi kenapa _**Khaos Bridge**_, _**Akatsuki**_, dan _**Tartarus**_, dama sekali tidak ada data yang lain selain namanya?" tanya Akame dengan menatap Minato.

"Mencari informasi tentang mereka sama saja mengatar nyawa pada Shinigami, Akame. Kita saja belum tentu bisa mengalahkan mereka tanpa bantuan Taichou, apa lagi mereka yang merupakan bawahan kita, tentu saja mereka tidak akan berani." Kaneki berdiri dari kursinya. "Dan juga aku yang menyuruh mereka agar tidak mencari informasi tentang ketiga oraganisasi tesebut, karena bagaimanapun, aku tidak mau, jumlah orang yang mengikuti _**Fraksi Destiny**_ terbunuh." Tambah Kaneki.

"Aku tidak menyaka kau memikirkan itu Kaneki." Ultear tersenyum kecil. "Memang benar apa yang diketakan Kaneki, karena aku pun tidak setuju dengan mencari infomrasi mereka. 3 Oraginasi itu sangat berbahaya, bahkan sangat berbahaya, jika sampai seluruh anggota _**Pandora Hearts**_ terbunuh, _**Fraksi Destiny **_sama sekali bukan Fraksi lagi." Ujar Untear, yang mengerti pemikiran Kaneki.

Kaneki menatap langit-langit. "_**Seven Star**_, _**Pandora Hearts**_, dan _**Death Magician**_, adalah 3 orgaisasi paling berbahaya selama Great War, dan mereka memutuskan untuk bersatu menjadi sebuah Fraksi, dengan Seven Star sebagai pimpinan Fraksi. Aku tidak menyka hal itu akan terjadi." Ujar Kaneki tenang.

"Yah walaupun begitu, kita belum tau bukan alasan Tachou membuat Fraksi ini?" Hime menatap Kaneki dengan senyum kecil.

"Ya, itu semua hanya Taichou yang tau." Kaneki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minato. "Tumben sekali kau tidak bersama Sasuke? Kemana dia?" Kaneki sungguh penasaran karena Minato tidak bersama dengan Sasuke, karena biasanya, Minato selalu bersama dengan Sasuke, pmipinan dari organisasi _**Death Magician**_.

"Dia sedang mencari informasi tentang _**Grimoire Heart**_." Jawab Minato sopan. Dirinya sebagai bawahan dari _**Seven Star**_, sangat menghormati seluruh anggota _**Seven Star**_, baik itu Naruto, atau yang lainnya.

"Souka." Kaneki mengalihkan pandangannya. "Apa Sayumi, dan Sinon ada ditempat _**Pandora Hearts**_?" tanya Kaneki datar. Sejak masuk beberapa jam yang lalu, Kaneki sama sekali tidak melihat dua anggota _**Seven Star**_ yang lainnya, entah dimana mereka, Kaneki ingin mengathui hal tersebut.

"Mereka sedang mencari informasi." Kaneki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ultear. "Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menemukan tempat persembunyian _**Oracion Seis**_." Ujar Ultear tenang.

"Souka. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu, hari ini sudah sangat malam. Minato sebaiknya kau kembali, dan tolong siapakan keperluan yang aku butuhkan untuk besok, kau sudah taukan apa yang aku butuhkan untuk besok?" Kaneki menatap Minato, dan hanya dibalas anggukan hormat oleh Minato. "Bagus." Kaneki melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan rungan tamu.

"_Jangan lupa hukuman mu, besok Kaneki?" _

Bruk!

Kaneki jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dipintu kamarnya, ketika, Ultear dan Akame masih mengingat hukuman untuk dirinya. _**"Kenapa soal menyiksa orang mereka selalu ingat."**_ Batin Kaneki seawdrop.

**OoOoOoO**

"Jadi kalian sudah disini?"

Rias berserta Pergaenya yang masih tersisa, mengalihkan pandangannya, kecuali Naruto yang masih pingsan, mereka melihat sosok Maou Lucifer, yang berdiri disamping sang Istri.

"Onii-sama, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Rias kawatir, terhadap Kiba, dan Koneko, yang sudah dikalahkan duluan.

Sirzechs tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja mereka baik-baik saja, saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat dikamar yang sudah kami sediakan, Rias." Sirzechs tidak berfikir rencananya untuk melihat pertarungan Issei melawan Raiser hancur total, tapi dia juga bersyukur, karena pertunangan itu dibatalkan, karena bagaimanapun, Sirzechs sebagai Onii-sama, yang baik, tidak akan menyerahkan gadis secantik, dan seseksi Rias.

"Yokata." Rias bernafas lega mendengar kalimat dari Onii-samanya. Dia sempat berfikir Koneko dan Kiba akan mendapatkan luka, walaupun tidak membuat mati, tapi tetap bisa membuat luka fatal, itulah Rating Game yang Rias tau. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita dibawa kesini, Onii-sama, bukannya lebih baik jika kita dipindahkan ke _Kuoh Gakuen_?" tanya Rias penasaran, karena Rias sangat yakin, mereka berangkat Rating Game dari ruang Club, dan sekarang mereka kembali bukan ketempat semula, tapi malah di Underworld.

"Apa kau pikir acara pertunangan mu sudah selsai?" tanya Sirzechs tersenyum, dengan menatap Rias, yang tampak shok.

Issei yang mendengar kalimat dari sang Maou Lucifer menjadi terkejut, bahkan sangat terkejut. "Ma-maksud mu kita akan bertanding lagi?" Issei yakin mereka akan kalah jika bertanding lagi.

"Kalau seperti itu, akan aku hancurkan mereka semua." Seluruhnya, termasuk Sirzechs mengalihkan pandangannya, pada Naruto yang mencoba berdiri dari tidurannya dipaha Rias. "Tapi aku yakin bukan untuk itu kita datang ke Underworld, bahkan sang Maou Lucifer sendiri yang mengundang kita." Naruto menatap Sirzechs. "Apa mau mu, Lucifer-san?" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Apa kah seperti itu kelakukan terhadapan seorang Maou, Naruto-kun?" Sirzechs menatap Naruto dengan senyum. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan panggilan Naruto terhadapnya, tapi dia hanya ingin melihat kpribadian Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Naruto menatap Sirzechs dingin. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan Maou atau semacamnya. Aku menganggap Maou itu sama saja dengan kami, sebagai seorang Iblis. Aku hanya menghormati Buchou, sekalipun kau Onii-samanya, aku tidak akan menghormati mu, karena kau bukan yang melahirkan Buchou." Seluruh penghuni yang mendengar kalimat Naruto terkejut, kecuali Sirzechs, yang hanya menganggap hal sepele.

"Sikap seperti itu yang aku suka. Tidak membedakan satu sama lain, mau Iblis rendahan, atau tidak. Aku sungguh terkejut bisa melihat sikap seperti itu dari seseorang yang mencintai adaiku sendiri." Sirzechs tersenyum. "Aku memanggil kalian kesini bukan tanpa asalan, aku ingin, Naruto, kau menjadi tunangan Rias, bukan sebagai hadiah, tapi perintah, kalau kau membantah, kau akan dieksekusi." Ujar Sirzechs tenang.

"_Untuk alasan apa aku harus mengikuti perintah mu, Lucifer-san?"_

"Pertama, karena aku seorang Maou. Tapi alasan yang paling utama, Raiser pada awalnya harus menjadi tunangan Rias, tapi Rias menolak, tapi pertuangan Rias tidak bisa dibatalkan, karena kau peran, yang paling penting, serta Pahlawan Rias dalam pertunangan Rias dengan Raiser, kau harus menggantikan Raiser sebagai tunangan Rias." Jelas Sirzechs tenang. Sebenarnya itu hanya rencana Sirzechs saja agar lebih mudah untuk mengawasi Naruto seperti perintah Kaneki, demi perdamaian, Sirzchs akan melakukan apapun, sekalipun memakai cara licik.

"_Souka? Kenapa tidak Issei?"_

"_Apa kau berfikir untuk menyerahkan gadis secantik adikku kepada orang mesum tingkat akut sepertinya. Kau jangan bercanda, yang ada Rias..."_

"Tidak usah kau lanjutkan, aku sedikit jijik mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari laki-laki." Potong Naruto cepat. "Aku menerima perintah mu, tapi dengan satu syarat..." Naruto membalik badannya, dan menghadap Rias, dengan posisi layaknya seorang pangeran, yang siap melamar Cinderelanya. "...aku ingin melamat adik mu secara resmi, Lucifer-san." Lanjut Naruto tenang.

"Buchou, tidak maksud ku, Rias Gremory, aku Naruto Uzumaki, pelayan mu yang tidak berguna. Sangat mencintai apa adanya, tidak peduli sifat apa yang kau punya, tapi apa kau juga mencintai ku, Rias Gremory, Cinderela ku?"

"Jangan membuat ku mengulangi kata-kata yang memalukan." Rias mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku juga mencintai mu, apa adanya, Naruto Uzumaki."

**OoOoOoO**

Yahiko, pemuda berambut orange, yang memakai kau hitam dengan bawahan celana jeans hitam, serta jubah hitam yang membalut tubuhnya, menatap papan catur didepannya, yang sedang dia mainkan dengan Nagato, pemuda berambut merah dengan poni menutupi satu buah matanya, dan mempunyai mata berbentuk pola riak air.

"Checkmate." Yahiko tersenyum kecil, berhasil mengalahkan sahbatnya itu..

Nagato tersenyum kecil. "Kau memang hebat seperti biasanya, Yahiko." Nagato, sebagai seorang sahabat sangat menghormati Yahiko, walaupun dia mempunyai sifat yang sedikit bodoh, tapi Nagato akui Yahiko sedikit pintar, ya hanya sedikit, karena bagaimana pun, Nagato selalu mengalah pada Yahiko dalam permainan catur.

"Kau menang lagi, Yahiko." Yahiko, dan Nagato mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan melihat Konan, gadis berambut biru, dengan bunga kertas terselip di kupingnya. "Tapi aku yakin, Nagato mengalah lagi." Konan duduk ditengah-tengah mereka, dengan membawa tiga cangkir teh.

Yahiko terbelak kaget, dan menatap tajam Nagato. "Jadi kau mengalah lagi?" Yahiko tidak terima dirinya seperti diremehkan oleh Nagato, karena setiap mereka bermain, Nagato pasti mengalah padanya.

"Gomen." Nagato tersenyum kecil, karena tidak tau mau membalas apa.

Sebuah pusaran vortex muncul dianatar mereka bertiga, dan menampilkan sosok Tobi. "Bagus kalian bertiga ada disini." Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Tobi.

"Ada apa kau kemari Tobi? Apa ada pekerjaan lagi untuk kami?" tanya Yahiko tenang. Dirinya adalah bagian dari Akatsuki, atau bisa dibilang bawahan dari Tobi dalam Akatsuki, begitu juga dengan Nagato dan Konan. Mereka bertiga sebenarnya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan siapa atasan mereka, kalaupun mau menolak Tobi itu mustahil, karena Tobi sangat jauh lebih kuat dari mereka bertiga.

"Begitulah." Tobi menaruh Gunbainya. "Aku sebanarnya ingin menyuruh Hidan dan Kakuzu, tapi mereka belum pulang dari tugas yang ku berikan, jadi aku serahkan tugas ini pada kalian saja." Ujar Tobi tenang.

"_Tugas? Tigas apa itu?"_

"_Tangkap Naruto Uzumaki, tapi jangan membuatnya mati."_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**AuthorNote: **_Saya sungguh minta maaf kalau banyak yang tidak mengeti tentang fic ini karena terlalu banyak Char anime lain, tapi saya hanya memasukan 7 char dari anime lain, 6 anggota Seven Star, dan 1 Asuka. Dan aku yakin kalian pasti pusing dengan misteri yang aku buat dari fic ini, ya itu memang tujuan ku dari awal, membuat misteri yang sangat susah ditebak, alasannya, agar tidak ada yang mengcopy jalan cerita fic ku, mungkin kalian bisa mengikuti diawal, tapi aku yakin kedepannya akan sangat berbeda, aku sudah menyiapkan begitu banyak misteri tenang fic ini, jadi bagi yang mau mencoba meniru silakan, aku tidak masalah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika fic kalian kandas ditengah jalan.

Kalian yang masih tidak mengeti tentang Chapter ini, akan aku daftar beberapa fakta yang terungap dichapter ini, serta Misteri yang ada dichapter ini.

1\. Rias, adalah Rengkarnasi dari Sara, sedangkan Akeno dari Hinata, dan itu semua diberitau oleh Menma, tapi dibalik itu, apa tujuan Menma memberi tau mereka?  
2\. Fraksi Destiny gabungan dari 3 Oraginasi, Seven Star, Pandora Hearts, dan Death Magician. Dibalik itu, apa tujuan Naruto menciptakan Fraksi Destiny?  
3\. Pemimpin Fraksi Destiny Naruto, Pandora Hearts, Minato Naimakze, dan Death Magician, Sasuke Uchiha.  
4\. Nama Oraganisasi yang mengincar Naruto terungkap, Akatsuki, Oracion Seis, Grimoeri Heart, Tartarus, dan Khaos Bridge.

Lalu apa maksud Menma dengan kehidupan sebelumnya? Apa Naruto Rengkarnasi, apa perkataan Menma dan Akeno hanya kebohongan? kalian tebak saja.

Jika masih ada yang tidak mengerti bisa kalian tanyakan, asalkan tidak memboncorkan misteri yang terkandung dalam fic ini, akan aku jawab.

.

_**Char Profile:**_

**Minato:**

Nama: Minato Namikaze  
Umur: 300-400 Tahun  
Ras: Iblis  
Keahlian: ?  
Magic: _**[Thunder God Slayer]**_  
Magic Teknik: ?

.

Mohon Review

.


	7. Chapter 7: Kekacauan di Festival Sekolah

**Disclamer:  
Naruto: Masashi Kshimot****o****  
HighSchool DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Naruto and High School DxD: Demon Dragon Romance**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Demon, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Supernatural**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: [Naruto x Rias x Akeno x MiniHarem]**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, AnimeCharLain, OOC, StrongNaru!**

**. **

_Summary: Dia tidak tau masa lalu-nya, dan hanya mengang__ga__p diri-nya sebagai manusia, hingga dia dibangkit-kan kembali menjadi Iblis Clan Gremory ketika dia mati. Tapi tidak yang tau, termasuk diri-nya sendiri, kalau dia mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih dari kata Special._

_._

_**Chapter 7: Kekacauan di Festival Sekolah.**_

_**.**_

Naruto terbaring dengan tenang diranjang tempat tidurnya. Mata saffirnya perlahan-lahan terbuka, dan hal yang dilihat pertama adalah langit-langit rumahnya. Dia tidak terlalu ingat kejadian kemarin, selain pertarungannya dengan Raiser, dan dia melamar Rias secara resmi sebagai tunangannya.

"_**Memikirkan itu membuat kepala ku sakit."**_ Naruto mencoba bangkit, tapi sesuatu yang berat menahan dadanya. Dengan cepat Naruto membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Huuwwa, Buchou, Akeno, Asuka, kenapa kalian disini? Da-dan kenapa aku telanjang?" Naruto berteriak kaget melihat sosok tiga gadis supernatural yang dia sebut namanya, tengah tertidur dengan memeluk dirinya, dengan Rias dari kanan, Akeno ditengah, dan Asuka dari sebelah kiri.

"Naruto..." Rias perlahan bangun dengan mengucek matanya. "Ohayou Naruto." Rias mendekati wajahnya kewajah Naruto yang mulai memerah. "Kau memerah? Apa kau sakit Naruto? atau kau..." Rias meremas Oppainya sendiri yang tidak terbalut satu benangpun.

"Buchou, kau tidak boleh menggambil start duluan." Akeno dengan cepat mendorong Rias menjauh dari Naruto. "Ara ara..." Akeno tersenyum menggoda melihat wajah Naruto semakin memerah, dengan memandang tubuhnya, yang juga tidak terbalut satupun benang. "...kau sungguh ecchi, Naruto-kun." ujar Akeno dengan senyum menggoda.

"Naru-kun..." Asuka yang mendengar suara berisik perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. "Ohayou, Naru-kun." Asuka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang masih mengantuk. Mata Asuka yang masih mengantuk, secara tiba-tiba terbelak kaget dan membulat. "Menjauh dari Naru-kun." Asuka dengan cepat mendorong Akeno menjauh dari Asuka. "Siapa kalian? kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Asuka tajam.

Akeno yang jatuh dari tempat tidur Naruto, memandang Asuka tajam, serta sorot mata yang tidak terima. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Da-Tenshi." Ujar Akeno dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi.

"Kalian hentikan debat tidak berguna kalian." Naruto bertriak cukup keras. "Kalian pakai pakaian dulu, setelah itu ke ruang makan, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu, lalu aku akan jelaskan semuanya, tidak ada yang membantah, jika kalian membantah, akan aku tendang kalian dari rumah ku, kalian mengrti?" Naruto dengan pandangan kesal memandang tiga gadis yang hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti seperti anjing yang menurut pada majikannya.

**OoOoOoO**

"Asia ahhh!" Issei berteriak dengan nada seperti orang yang sedang melakukan seks, dikarenakan, Asia, kini tengah menghisap energy Naga yang keluar berlebihan dari tangan kirinya.

Asia melepas hisapnya dari jari Issei, dan terlihat jelas sisa-sisa salvia Asia yang menempel dijari Issei. "Apa kau masih merasakan energy itu, Issei-san?" tanya Asia polos. Asia memang mempunyai nada suara yang polos, tapi Asia bukan lah gadis polos, dia sudah tau apa itu Game Eroge, Majalah Dewasa atau semacamnya.

Issei menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, tapi kalau kau masih mau melanjutkan aku tidak masalah, asalkan di..."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Asia menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan Issei-san, dan aku juga tidak ingin melakukan itu." ujar Asia dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku mau mandi dulu, 1 jam lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi." Asia berdiri dari jongkoknya, dan segera berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Issei yang duduk dikasur dengan auara suram mengelilinginya.

"_Asia kau begitu kejam."_ Guman Issei berulang-ulang kali.

**OoOoOoO**

"Jadi siapa mereka, Naru-kun?" tanya Asuka dengan menatap tajam Naruto. Asuka sungguh tidak menyangka, atau mungkin lebih kearah cemburu saat Naruto membawa seorang gadis kerumah, terlebih lagi dua gadis yang sedang ikut makan bersama mereka sangat cantik, yang Asuka akui lebih cantik darinya, maka dari itu membuat Asuka cemburu.

"Dia adalah Rias Gremory, King ku, serta Tunangan ku." Naruto menunjuk Rias, dengan senyum tipis. "Dan yang ini Akeno, dia merupakan Quen di Perage Buchou." Naruto menunjuk Akeno. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto menatap Asuka. "Sekarang giliran mu memperkenal diri, Asuka!" Perintah Naruto dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Huh... baiklah." Asuka meghela nafas pelan. "Aku Asuka, Asuka Tenjouin, teman SMP Naruto." Asuka memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada datar. Pandangan Asuka menjadi tajam ketika menatap Akeno. "Aku mengerti kenapa Rias Gremory dapat disini, tapi kenapa kau juga?" tanya Asuka tajam.

"Ara ara, sepertinya tidak ada alasan khusus, Da-Tenshi-san. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk mu kan? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Akeno tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jika ini dalam permainan catur, Akeno berfikir, ini adalah check penuntuan, jika salah satu dari mereka salah langkah, maka akan berakhir, dan beruntung, Akeno telah memikirkan itu semua.

"Itu..." Asuka memalikan wajahnya yang memerah. "..karena aku tinggal dikuil, dan bertemu Naru-kun lagi, setelah itu Naru-kun mengajak ku tinggal bersama." Naruto yang mendengar itu menjadi berkeringat, bahkan sampai membasahi seragam yang dia gunakan.

"_**Hoy, hoy, hoy, bukannya terbalik."**_ Batin Naruto panik, melihat wajah Asuka yang memerah malu, Rias memerah marah, sedangkan Akeno tersenyum sadis, dengan mereka bertiga menatapnya. _**"Mungkin hari ini, hari tersial ku."**_ Batin Naruto menjadi pasrah, karena dirinya sudah yakin, kalau dia tidak akan bisa lari kemanapun.

"Naruto, bisa jelaskan semuanya?" Rias menatap Naruto dengan _**Power of Destruction**_ sudah siap dilepaskan.

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin tau cerita mu?" _**Holy Thunder**_ milik Akeno-pun juga sudah siap dihantamkan, pada pemuda blonde, yang kini mandi keringat didepannya.

"_**Asuka tolong aku."**_ Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Asuka. _**"Sepertinya percuma."**_ Batin Naruto sudah mulai pasrah, karena melihat Asuka yang sepertinya sudah masuk didalam dunianya sendiri.

**OoOoOoO**

Kaneki berjalan dengan santai disebuah hutan yang tidak begitu lebat. Pandangannya menatap datar hal yang ada didepannya. Beruntung hukuman yang diberikan Ultear dan Akame tidak seperti biasanya, karena kali ini dia hanya disuruh menyelidiki seseorang yang mungkin suatu saat bisa menjadi acaman bagi kedamaian yang sementara ini.

"_Jadi bagaimana apa masih cukup jauh perjalanannya Konan?"_

"_Tidak sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di kota Kuoh."_

"_Tapi kenapa kita harus berjalan? Padahal kita bisa memakai Sihir teleportasi."_

"_Kalau kita menggunakan itu keberadaan kita pasti akan diketahui, terlebih lagi, kota Kuoh merupakan kota yang dijaga oleh dua Maou sekaligus, Lucifer, dan Leviathan."_

"_Souka."_ Kaneki menatap datar tiga orang yang sedang berjalan tanpa menyadari dirinya. _"Kupikir mereka hebat sampai berani mendatangi kota Kuoh, ternyata begitu lemah. Bahkan keha__di__rian ku tidak mereka rasakan sama sekali."_ Kaneki merogoh kantungnya, dan menggambil sebuah kertas kecil dengan gambar lingkaran Sihir berwarna hitam ditengahnya. _"Mungkin Taichou dapat mengetasi mereka dengan mudah."_ Lingkaran Sihir yang sama dengan gambar yang ada dikertas yang Kaneki gemgam tercipta, dan dengan cepat lingkaran Sihir itu melahap tubuh Kaneki menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"Apa kau menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi kita, Nagato?" Yahiko menatap Nagato, dengan tangan ditaruh dibelakang kepalanya.

Nagato menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Nagato sejak tadi tidak merasakan ada yang mengawasi mereka, mungkin jika ada yang mengawasi mereka, Nagato pasti akan mengetahuinya, karena Nagato dapat melacak kekuatan Sihir yang ada disekitarnya.

"Yah, mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja." Berbeda dengan Nagato, Yahiko seperti merasakan seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka, Yahiko tidak tau siapa, tapi Yahiko yakin orang itu begitu hebat karena bisa mengelabuhi Nagato.

"Itu kota Kuoh." Konan yang sudah melihat kota Kuoh menunjuknya. Yahiko, dan Nagato terbengong melihat kota yang menurut mereka begitu modern itu, karena mereka bertiga tinggal didesa dari kecil, mereka sama sekali belum pernah melihat yang namanya kota.

"_Sugoi, aku tidak menyangka kota itu begitu menakjubkan."_

"_Ya, aku juga tidak meyangka."_

"_Ingat misi kita membawa Naruto Uzumaki, bukan untuk melihat-lihat."_

"_Ya, kami tau, Konan."_

**OoOoOoO**

"Sugoi." Naruto menatap kagum acara festival yang akan diadakan di _Kuoh Gakuen_. "Walaupun sudah dua kali aku melihatnya, tetap saja festival di _Kuoh Gakuen_ begitu menakjubkan." Sudah dua tahun Naruto di _Kuoh Gakuen_, dan dua kali Naruto melihat festival di _Kuoh Gakuen_, dan sekarang ketiga kalinya ditahun ketiga.

"Aku juga begitu takjub." Rias tersenyum tipis. "Tapi..." Rias mengalihkan wajahnya. "...kenapa kau disini? Terlebih lagi kau memakai seagam _Kuoh Gakuen_?" tanya Rias dengan menatap tajam Asuka, yang berdiri disampingnya, dengan seragam _Kuoh Gakuen_ khusus wanita melapisi tubuhnya.

Asuka tersenyum. "Tentu saja karena aku murid baru disini. Kemarin aku sudah mendaftar, dan Sensei mengatakan kalau aku boleh masuk hari ini." Kemarin saat sore hari, tepat saat Naruto bekerja part time, Asuka ke _Kuoh Gakuen_ untuk mendaftar menjadi murid disini, dan Kepala Sekolah mengatakan, kalau dirinya boleh masuk hari ini.

"Heh?" Naruto memandang Asuka dengan pandangan terkejut. "Aku tidak tau kau mendaftar di _Kuoh Gakuen_. Kau tau biaya di _Kuoh Gakuen_ begitu mahal kan?" Naruto memandang Asuka tidak percaya karena bagi diriya masuk _Kuoh Gakuen_ saja mustahil jika tidak dibiayai oleh Buchou-nya.

"Aku tau." Asuka terseyum kembali. "Aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin kalau aku juga akan bekerja part time bukan? Dan aku akan membiayai uang sekolah ku dari hasil kerja ku, Naru-kun." Salah satu alasan Asuka menggambil kerja part time adalah untuk masuk _Kuoh Gakuen_, agar dia bisa terus bersama dengan Naruto, ya hanya salah satu alasannya, karena asalan yang lebih penting adalah untuk membantu kehidupan Naruto.

"Hah..." Rias menghele nafas pelan. "Karena kita tinggal satu atap, aku menjadi tidak tega." Rias tersenyum manis. "Aku yang akan membiayai mu, Asuka." Ujar Rias dengan niat yang sepenuh hati, karena Rias orang yang tidak tega melihat seseorang bekerja hanya untuk sekolah, terlebih lagi mereka tinggal satu atap, maka Rias sangat ingin membantu gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

"_Ta-tapi..."_

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolak perintah Buchou, Asuka. Buchou adalah orang yang keras kepala." Akeno tersenyum dengan memandang Asuka. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Rias orang yang sebaik ini terhadap orang lain, walaupun mereka bukan bagian dari Pergae Rias.

"Seperti hubungan kalian sudah membaik, Buchou, Naruto." Issei yang baru saja datang bersama Asia menatap Naruto dengan senyum. "Dan siapa gadis cantik yang bersama mu itu?" tanya Issei memandang Asuka dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Asuka Tenjouin, kekasih Naru-kun." Asuka merangkul tangan Naruto dengan cepat. Filingnya mengatakan kalau pemuda yang baru saja datang itu adalah orang mesum, tapi Asuka yakin, orang itu tidak akan berani mesum padanya jika dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Naruto.

"Heh?" Rias, Akeno, Asia dan Issei menatap tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu aku adalah Tunangan Naruto." Rias menggambil tangan Naruto yang satu lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku yang ini." Akeno memuluk Naruto dari belakang. _"Bagaimana, Naruto-kun apa kau merasakannya?"_ bisik Akeno dengan terus menekan Oppainya dipunggung Naruto.

"_**Kedua tangan ku, dan punggung ku."**_ Batin Naruto. Karena dirinya normal, hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah secara perlahan-lahan.

"_**Enaknya jadi diri mu, Naruto."**_ Batin Issei memandang Naruto iri, karena dirinya berniat menjadi raja harem, tapi sepertinya Naruto sudah 3 langkah didepannya. _**"Tapi aku tidak akan kalah Naruto."**_ Batin Issei menjadi semangat.

"Ehem." Seluruh gadis yang mengerubungi Naruto menjauh, mendengar suara deheman dari Souna, yang berdiri dengan pandangan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan ditempat umum seperti ini?" tanya Souna datar, dengan memandang seluruh mahluk yang berada didepannya.

"Hanya mencoba merayu Naruto-kun, Kaichou. Ufufufu." Akeno tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dirinya hanya ingin menggoda Souna dengan perkataannya barusan, entah Souna masuk perangkapnya atau tidak, Akeno tidak terlalu peduli.

"Me-merayu..." wajah Souna merona tipis. "Kalau begitu." Souna mendekati dirinya pada Naruto...

Cup!

...wajah Naruto memerah, Souna mencium pipinya dengan lembut, dan tentu saja, seluruh orang yang melihat menatap terkejut, terlebih lagi, Rias, Akeno, Asuka, Asia, dan Issei, yang melihat dari dekat, tingkah seorang Kaichou yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ba-bagaimana? A-aku tau, mungkin bibir ku tidak selembut milik Rias, atau Quennya, ta-tapi apa bibir ku terasa nikmat?" Souna menatap Naruto dengan rona tipis diwajahnya. Dirinya tidak tau kenapa bertingkah seperti itu, tapi yang Souna tau, hanya dirinya tidak boleh kalah dari 3 gadis yang memperebutkan Naruto.

"_**Aku tidak menyangka, Kichou juga."**_ Batin Issei sweadrop, karena teman sesama Pawnnya direbutkan oleh 4 gadis yang begitu cantik.

"Sepertinya sedang ramai disini." Kiba bersama Koneko, menatap yang lainnya dengan senyum seperti biasanya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kiba dengan menatap bergantian seluruh mahluk yang ada disekitarnya.

"Mungkin memperebutkan Naruto-senpai." Koneko tidak terlalu yakin, tapi yang Koneko lihat sepertinya, 4 gadis yang mengelilingi Naruto mencoba memperebutkan Naruto, yah itu tidak masalah untuk Koneko, selama Naruto tidak memiliki ekpresi mesum seperti Issei.

"Kepopuleran tidak pernah hilang ya, Taichou." Seluruhnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka keika mendengar suara asing bagi mereka. "Jangan menatap ku seperti itu." Kaneki yang baru ikut bergabung menjadi sedikit tergangu dengan pandangan tajam yang diberikan oleh semuanya.

"Minna berhati-hati lah, dia mempunyai kemampuan yang aneh." Asuka yang sudah pernah melawan Kaneki, kali ini dia akan sedikit lebih hati-hati karena mengalahkan pria berambut putih tersebut hampir mustahil untuk mereka semua, walaupun mereka menggambung kekuatan mereka.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat bertarung disini, Asuka Tenjouin." Kaneki tersenyum tipis. "Aku lupa memperkanl diri, nama ku Kaneki Ken, aku murid baru disini, serta aku adalah Pegawas untuk kalian semua atas perintah Sirzechs." Tadi pagi Kaneki mendapat perintah dari Sirzechs kalau dirinya harus masuk ke _Kuoh Gakuen_ untuk mengatasi masalah-masalah yang nanti akan terjadi dengan Iblis-Iblis muda di Kota Kuoh, ya Kaneki sendiri juga yakin, masalah demi masalah pasti akan datang terus di kota Kuoh, mengingat keberadaan dari Naruto berada di Kota Kuoh.

"Hah? Onii-sama? Apa hubungan mu dengan Onii-sama?" tanya Rias dengan menatap tajam Kaneki. Dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kalau Onii-sama-nya mempunyai bawahan seorang pria berambut putih.

"Kau tanyakan saja Onii-sama mu itu." Kaneki memlingkan wajahnya, dan menatap Naruto. "Taichou, kau jangan terlalu tegang, sudah aku katakan aku tidak akan bertarung melawan kalian, aku disini hanya sebagai pegawas." Ujar Kaneki tenang.

"Aku akan mencoba mempercayai mu." Naruto merubah posisi tubuhnya, dan ekpresi wajahnya. "Jadi kau bisa menjelskan semuanya kan? Kenapa kau memanggil ku Taichou? Kenapa kau menyarang ku waktu itu? Dan apa hubungan mu, dengan Lucifer-san?" tanya Naruto, yang begitu penasaran dengan tindakan misterius yang diambil Kaneki, menurut Naruto.

.

"_**Dasar bodoh kenapa dia menunjukan dirinya sekarang."**_ Batin Menma dalam diri Naruto, karena sedikit kesal dengan tindakan Kaneki, yang menurutnya sedikit terburur-buru.

.

Kaneki mengalihkan wajahnya. _**"Souka, jadi mereka rengkarnasi dari Sara-sama, dan Hinata-sama."**_ Batin Kaneki, yang menatap Rias dan Akeno secara bergantian. Untuk mengathui itu semua tidak lah susah untuk Kaneki. Kaneki dapat mengathuinya hanya dengan energy Sihir yang mereka miliki sangat mirip dengan milik Sara dan Hinata.

"Aku bisa menjawab itu nanti, tapi yang lebih penting..." Kaneki melihat langit, yang tiba-tiba berubah. "...sepertinya ada seorang tamu." Ujar Kaneki tenang, karena memang sudah tau siapa dalang dari semua ini.

"Perasaan ini sama seperti saat kita Rating Game." Ujar Issei dengan melihat sekitar, walaupun tifak ada yang berubah, tapi Issei merasa seperti di kirim kedimensi yang berbeda.

"Tidak ini berbeda." Akeno menatap tajam sekitarnya. "Ini..."

"..._**Cyber Kekkai**_." Asuka menggambil posisi bertarung, dengan _Reaper Sword_ sudah siap ditangannya. Dirinya tau ini teknik apa, karena teknik Kekkai ini berasal dari Desa tempat dia tinggal duku sewaktu kecil.

"Kau mengathuinya, Asuka?" Akeno memang tidak percaya, Asuka mengathui teknik Kekkai yang sudah hampir punah itu. "Masaka..." Ekpresi Akeno berubah menjadi sangat terkejut. "...kau juga berasal dari Desa itu?" tanya Akeno.

"Bukan Masaka. Tapi memang iya." Balas Asuka dengan nada serius, karena Asuka yakin sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bercanda.

"Semuanya bersiap." Souna juga menggambil posisi bertarung. "Ada yang datang, mereka berjumlah 3 orang, dan mereka, Da-Tenshi." Ujar Souna, yang dapat merasakan enrgy Sihir dari lawan yang akan mereka hadapi walaupun samar-samar.

"_**Seperti dugaan ku, tapi mereka terlalu lama bergerak."**_ Batin Kaneki tenang.

"Hmm aku tidak menyangka akan seramai ini, padahal yang kita incar hanya satu orang." Yahiko menatap Naruto dan yang lainnya dengan senyum sadis. Mereka memang tidak menyangka akan seramai ini yang akan menjadi lawan mereka, tapi menurut Yahiko itu tidak masalah, karena Yahiko yakin mereka akan.

"Ya kau benat." Ujar Nagato datar tanpa ekpresi sedikitpun. Nagato sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pertarungan, yang dia inginkan hanya menyelesaikan misi ini dan pulang, untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dua sahabatnya.

"Jadi ini ulah kalian?" Naruto menatap tajam, Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan, bukan hanya Naruto, tapi juga yang lainnya, kecuali Kaneki, yang hanya memandang datar 3 orang tersebut. "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan?" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Ma-Masakan, Ko-Konan-Nee..." Asuka yang awalnya menatap tajam berubah menjadi terkejut ketika melihat Konan, yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan datar tanpa ekpresi.

"Asuka kah? Pantas saja aku merasakan energy Sihir yang familiar." Konan menatap Asuka dengan senyum. "Aku tidak menyangka kau masih hidup setelah inseden itu, tapi siapa sangka setelah 7 Tahun tidak bertemu, kita dipertemuan kembali sebagai lawan bukan kawan." Ujar Konan, yang masih tersenyum tipis dengan memandang Asuka.

Asuka, dan Konan, mereka merupakan sahbat baik sejak kecil. Mereka dibesarkan di Desa yang berada dipulau terpencil di Jepang. Desa yang mereka tinggali bisa dikatakan Desa yang damai, dan tentram, tapi karena suatu Insiden, Desa mereka hancur, bukan hanya Desa mereka, Pulau merekapun hancur.

"Konan apa kau mengenal salah satu dari mereka?" Yahiko menatap Konan dengan pandangan santai. Dari nada bicara yang dikatakan Konan, Yahiko tau Konan mengnal salah satu dari mereka, karena Konan tidak akan bersikap hangan kepada orang yang belum Konan kenal.

"Ya." Konan mengangguk kecil. "Dia merupakan sahabat baik ku 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku menganggap dia seperti adik ku sendiri, karena dengan tangan ku sendiri, aku membesarkan dia selama 3 Tahun." Konan memandang tangan kanannya dengan wajah sendu.

"Souka." Yahiko kembali Naruto. "Tapi misi tetaplah misi, mau sampai kapanpun, masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu, dan masa lalu tidak akan berubah walaupun kita terus berusaha." Yahiko pun sudah pernah mencoba menggubah masa lalu, tapi tetap saja mustahil, karena di dunia ini, tidak ada Sihir yang namanya kembali ke masa lalu, karena Yahiko sendiri yakin, jika itu ada, itu akan menghancurkan aliran waktu yang sudah ditentukan.

"Aku tau itu." Konan menatap Asuka tajam. "Maka dari itu, biar aku yang melawannya." Konan dengan kecepatan tinggi mencoba menyerang Asuka, dengan tangan kanan dilapisi kertas yang membentuk sebuah bor.

"Tidak semudah itu." Asuka meloncat salto keatas. "Serahkan dia pada ku, kalian urus sisanya saja." Sepasang sayap Da-Tenshi keluar dari punggung Asuka.

"Jadi kau ingin bermain diudara, akan aku ladeni, Asuka." Sepasang sayap terbuat dari kertas, tercipta dipunggung Konan. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Konan mengejar Asuka yang sudah menjauh.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang berat untuk Konan." Ujar Nagato, yang menduga, kalau Konan masih ragu-ragu untuk melawan Asuka. Nagato sendiripun pasti akan ragu-ragu jika melawan orang yang telah dia besarkan, yah Nagato yakin itu. _**"Tapi jika ingin misi ini berhasil, buang rasa ragu mu, Konan."**_ Batin Nagato.

**OoOoOoO**

"Sepertinya ini tempat yang cocok untuk pertarungan kita, Konan-Nee." Asuka mendaratkan kakinya diatap Seklah. Pandangannya menatap Konan tajam. "Aku tau kekuatan mu sangat habat, Konan-Nee, maka dari itu..." Asuka dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengayunkan Reaper Swordnya pada Konan.

"Lambat." Konan memringkan tubuhnya dengan mudah. "Apa seperti ini cara bertarung mu? Apa kau melupakan cara bertarung yang aku ajarkan?" Konan menciptakan sebuah jarum dari kertas-kertas yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Tentu saja tidak mungkinkan." Reaper Sword Asuka bercahaya cukup terang. "Mungkin kau yang melupakan apa yang kau ajarkan, Konan-Nee." Asuka mengayunkan kembali pedangnya dengan kecepatang yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

**[****Crescent Light Explosion ]**

Cahaya yang berada Reaper Sword Asuka membentuk sebuah sabit cahaya, dan mengarah pada Konan, yang tampak sudah tidak mampu menghindar, karena dia memang tidak menyangka, Asuka mempunyai serangan kejutan.

Duuuaaarrr!

**OoOoOoO**

"Sepertinya teman mu sudah dikalahkan." Naruto tersenyum melihat Asuka berhasil menyerang Konan. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas Naruto melihatnya karena berada diatap, tapi Naruto tau, ledakan tadi hasil dari serangan Asuka. _**"Kau berhasil Asuka."**_ Batin Naruto.

"Huh..." Yahiko menghela nafas pelan. "Kau belum tau Konan itu seperti apa, Naruto-san, sebaiknya kau jangan meremehkan dia, mungkin teman mu bisa saja terbunuh jika dia meremehkan Konan, tapi sepertinya teman mu sama sekali tidak ragu untuk menyerang Konan." Yahiko merrentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan. "Sebaiknya urusan disini kita selesai juga..." Sebuah lingkaran Sihir berwarna biru tua, dengan pola segita ditengahnya, dan taligrafi didalamnya, muncul didepan tangan kanan Yahiko, ketika dia merentangkannya.

**[Water Dragon]**

Naga air dengan kecepatan tinggi mengerah pada Naruto dan yang lainnya. Ekpresi mereka tidak ada yang terkejut sama sekali, karena mereka tau, pasti serangan mendadak seperti ini akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Souna merentangankan tangannya kedepan, dan tercipta sebuah lingkaran Sihir clan Sitri didepannya.

**[Ice Shield]**

Buuuaarr!

Naga air milik Yahiko membentur perisai es ciptaan Souna dengan kuat. Jika saja Souna tidak sedikit menambah energy Sihir pada tekniknya barusan, sudah dipastikan, perisainya hancur, karena serangan Yahiko yang dilancarkan dengan santai, begitu kuat.

"_**Serangannya begitu kuat, walaupun terlihat dia sama sekali menunjukan keseriusannya. Tapi yang begitu mengejutkan..."**_ Souna mengalihkan pandangannya, pada air yang berasal dari serangan Yahiko. _**"...control Sihirnya begitu hebat, dia mampu menggunakan Sihir air, walaupun sama sekali tidak air disekitar sini."**_ Batin Souna tenang. Souna pernah membaca sebuah buku, kalau Sihir elemen air hanya dapat dilancarkan jika ada disekitarnya, tapi ada pengecualian, jika memiliki control Sihir yang sangat hebat, maka pengguna Sihir itu dapat melancarkan Sihir air tanpa harus ada air disekitarnya, karena dia mampu menciptakan air dari ketiadaan, seperti yang Souna lihat saat ini didepan matanya.

"Kau milik ku." Kiba, dengan kecepataannya yang luar biasa sudah berada disamping Nagato, dengan pedang _Holy Eraser_ diayunkan kearah leher Nagato, yang hanya diam ditepat tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau terlalu naif bocah." Nagato merentangkan tangannya, dengan ekpresi datar.

**[Shinra Tensei]**

Duar!

Semuanya tampak terkejut melihat Kiba yang secara tiba-tiba terpental dengan kuat, hingga menabrak padagr sekolah, terkecuali Yahiko, yang memang sudah tau hal itu akan terjadi.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu menggunakan itu untuk melindungi mu, Nagato." Yahiko menatap Nagato dengan santai. Setiap kali mereka menjalankan misi, Nagato adalah orang yang paling malas bertarung, dan selalu melindungi dirinya dengan teknik _**Shinta Tensei**_, dari musuh yang mencoba menyerang dirinya.

"Kau tau sifat ku bukan?" Nagato menatap Yahiko datar. "Terlebih lagi urusan disini akan semakin susah jika kita tidak menghabisi mereka dengan cepat, karena filing ku mengatakan, sala satu dari mereka bukan tandingan kita, walaupun aku serius sekalipun." Ujar Nagato datar.

"Huh? Siapa yang kau maksud? Dapat mengalahkan mu dalam kondisi serius, itu sangat mustahil, karena yang aku tau, hanya Obito yang dapat mengalahkan mu." Yahiko terkejut, bahkan sungguh terkejut, karena Nagato berkata seperti itu, tapi jika Nagato berkata seperti itu maka apa yang dikatakan Nagato benar, walaupun dia masih tidak dapat percaya.

"Dunia ini luas Yahiko. Bukan hanya Obito yang dapat mengalahkan ku, bahkan pimpinan dari setiap Fraksi, dan Organisasi yang mengancam saat ini, dapat dengan mudah membunuh ku." Nagato menatap Kaneki, yang juga menatapnya dengan ekpresi datar. "Pria berambut putih itu, dia yang paling kuat diantara mereka semua. Dia bisa menghabisi kita dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit, berhati-hatilah, Yahiko." Ujar Nagato memperingati rekan satu teamnya.

"Dia kah?" Yahiko menatap Kaneki. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan energy Sihir darinya, tidak mungkin dia berbahaya." Batin Yahiko meragukan ucapan Nagato. "Energy Sihir..." Ekpresi Yahiko berubah menjadi terkejut. "Masakan, dia... _Ghoul Death White_."

**OoOoOoO**

"Apa kau berfikir dapat mengalahkan ku dengan teknik seperti itu, Asuka?" Kumpulan kertas melayang didepan Asuka. Kumpulan kertas itu berkumpul, dan kembali membentuk wujud Konan tanpa luka sedikitpun. "Kalau kau berfikir seperti itu, kau sungguh naif." Ujar Konan datar.

"Tentu saja tidak bukan." Asuka kembali menyarungkan Reaper Swordnya. "Kau adalah pengguna _**Sacred Gear Misdirection**_, dengan Sihir ketas, tentu saja mengalahkan mu dengan teknik seperti itu mustahil bukan, karena kau sendiri dapat merubah tubuh mu menjadi kertas." Balas Asuka tenang. "Tapi aku yakin, pasti ada suatu cara untuk mengalahkan mu, Konan-Nee." Asuka berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi pada Konan yang hanya diam ditempat.

"Kau begitu naif Asuka." Konan mengangkat tangan keatas.

**[Paper ****Thousand**** N****eedles]**

"Shimata, aku tidak dapat menghindar." Asuka terkejut, karena tidak mengira, Konan dapat menyerang dengan kecepatan yang sama dengannya.

**[Destruction Shoot]**

Konan yang menyadari ada sebuah serangan yang mengarah padanya, dengan cepat menghindar kebelakang, dan membatalkan serangannya pada Asuka.

Duuuaaarrr!

"Tanpaknya kau perlu bantuan, Asuka." Rias terbang dengan sepasang sayap Iblisnya, serta sebuah sniper berwarna hitam dengan corak merah diatangannya, dan juga sebuah kacamata pendekat yang hanya mempunyai satu kaca disebelah kanan.

"Rias-san." Asuka memandang Rias terkejut, karena mempunyai tampilan yang sangat berbeda dari yang dia lihat pertama kali.

"Bukan hanya, Rias, Asuka-san." Souna, serta Akeno, juga berada disana, dengan Souna membawa sebuah busur, sedangkan Akeno tidak membawa apa-apa. "Yah sebenarnya senjata pemberian Naruto cukup berguna." Ujar Souna tersenyum.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Rias, Akeno, Souna, aku ingin kalian membantu Asuka." Ujar Naruto serius. Naruto yakin, walaupun Asuka baru saja melancarkan serangan, pasti ada yang tidak beres, mengingat Asuka belum kembali juga.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku mohon pada kalian." Sangat berada dengan ekpresi dan nada yang ditunjukan seorang pemohon, Naruto menunjukan sebuah ekpresi serius, bercampur rasa tenang, dan datar.

"Huh..." Rias menghela nafas, jika ini permintaan Naruto, Rias tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, mengingat Naruto adalah tunangannya, dan calon suaminya, maka dirinya harus mematuhui Narut apapun yang terjadi. "Baiklah, Naruto." Ujar Rias pasrah.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu gunakan ini, ini adalah Senjata yang sudah kembangkan sendiri dari beberapa bulan lalu. Yang saat ini aku bawa hanya milik Buchou, dan Kaichou. Untuk, Akeno, aku mohon tunggu sebentar saja, karena senjata mu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, akan selesai." Naruto menyerahkan 2 buah kartu, pada Rias, dan Souna. "Sejata itu adalah Sihir, kalian tinggal alirkan energy Sihir kalian saja, maka senjata itu akan meresponnya, karena aku telah menankan sebuah program Sihir milik kalian, maka senjata kalian tidak bisa digunakan siapapun selain kalian." Jelas Naruto tenang.

_**Flashback END**_

.

"Kalau begitu ini..." Asuka memandang Reaper Swordnya._ "...senjata yang diciptakan Naru-kun, dan dijual pada Tenten, lalu Tenten memberiakannya pada ku."_ Guman Asuka pelan.

"Waktunya serengan balasan, Minna."

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

_**AuthorNote**_: Gomen kalau lama update karena tugas yang begitu menumpuk, mengingat sebentar lagi akan diadakan UAS, jadi para Guru maunya ngebut deh.

Disini saya akan berutau, penampilan Rias saat memakai senajatnya, apa ada yang tau Asami Lilith dari Trinity Seven, kalian pasti taukan? Dari segi fisik, Lilith dan Rias sangat mirip, yang membedakan mereka hanya sifat, kemampuan, dan warna rambut merah mereka yang sedikit berbeda. Penampilan Rias mipir dengan Lilith saat memakai senajatanya.

Naruto dapat membuat Senjata Sihir? Dari mana dia membuatnya? Shiba Tatsuya, kalian pasti tidak asing dengan nama char itu, aku disini membuat Naruto memiliki kepintaran seperti Tatsuya. Dirumah Naruto sama sekali tidak ada komputer, lalu dari mana Naruto mebuatnya? Jawabannya, Ruang Club, apa kalian ingat, kalau Naruto selalu ke Ruang Club, diwaktu senggang, seperti saat membereskan Ruang Club, ketika Rias tidak ada. Naruto membuat Senjata Sihir, ketika waktu senggang.

Asuka, dan Konan meruapakan orang yang mempunyai hubungan, untuk masa lalu mereka pasti pasti akan ketahuan nanti, serta siapa yang menghancurkan Desa mereka.

_**Sacred Gear Misdirection**_, mirip dengan Devil Fruit Logia dari One Piece, hanya saja sistem kerjanya berbeda, dan jika ingin tau, itu akan terbongkar dichapter depan.

**E.N.D**, itu sendiri merupakan salah satu kunci dari segala misteri yang ada dichapter ini, tentu saja aku tidak akan memberitaunya.

Sekuat apa Naruto sebelum menyegel kekuatannya? Kalau soal itu aku juga bingung menjelaskannya, karena memberitaunya, sama saja dengan membongkar beberapa misteri yang penting.

.

_**Char Profile:**_

_**Yahiko:**_

Nama: Yahiko  
Umur: ?  
Ras: Manusia (Shinobi)  
Magic:_**Water Elemental**_**  
**Senjata: ?

Konan

Nama: Konan  
Umur: 24-30 Tahun  
Ras: Manusia (Shinobi)  
Magic: -  
Sacred Gear:_** Paper Misdirection**_  
Senjata: ?

_**Nagato**_

Nama: Nagato  
Umur: ?  
Ras: Dewa  
Magic: _**Rinnegan Eye Magic  
**_Senjata: ?

.

Mohon Review

.


End file.
